Fable: A Hero's Redemption
by Danfiction
Summary: I've seen men cower, I've destroyed cities, and I've mastered the darkest powers known to man, I am Deathbringer, my powers rivaled the so called Jack of Blades himself.But I have a secret,I regret it,I regret it all my path towards redemption starts...
1. The Legend of DeathBringer

Ch1: fable: A Hero's Redemption.

I don't own Fable, well actually I own a game Fable just not Fable, Fable…get it…DON"T SUE ME!!!

I have to practice writing some more so I hope you enjoy the fic.

* * *

Years ago, there was a graduate from the Hero's Guild who showed many promises of power. He had practiced in the dark arts and became obsessed with its power. Months later, he had been feared by the people he met. His powers in dark magic grew and he had become a legend. He was known as the Death bringer, His eyes red, his body leaked an unnatural reddish black cloud every where he walked and it was said his powers rivaled that of Jack of Blades as his evil could be felt by many.

Destruction and chaos had followed in his wake and he had reshaped the very world. The people huddled closer into shelters, into villages, towns, and forts. The Guild Master and many heroes such as Briar Rose, Thunder, a long forgotten one Scythe, and Maze had to re-double their efforts in casting magic barriers in each city. The whole world was thrown into chaos, as Death Bringer controlled summons only known to Jack of Blades.

The chapel of Skorm had followers that all served the Death Bringer and with an army under his control, it would have been only a matter of time until he controlled the whole continent.

When all seemed lost, the towns and cities prepared for their last battle. Many women and children feared for what was to come and many husbands bade their wives one last goodbye.

They waited and waited, but the attack never came. All the heroes in the guild, guards, and apprentices, formed up and attacked the very fortress of Death Bringer, in the Dark forest. They were all shocked to find dead bodies everywhere. The temple of Skorm had been destroyed, his army decimated, and Death Bringer was never seen again.

Everyone wondered what happened that day, where was he, what went on?

No one really found out what happened to Death Bringer but some people still lie awake at nights, fearing that he is waiting and watching...until he returns to destroy them.

The world had settled once again in relative peace as the healing had begun. Magic was banned from many cities and guards kept vigilance on their posts. What lies ahead was anyone's guess; the Guild Master continued training students but often creased his eyebrows in worry as he stared into the sky, wondering what really happened to the Deadly knight and who really saved them from his wrath.

Many months later, a figure appeared on top of a cliff, peering down below at the fields known as Barrow Fields.

The place was outside Oakvale; green pastures and colorful flowers populated the meadow, as if it was untouched by the outside world.

His body was concealed by a brown cloak, his hair was a deep color blue, and his eyes showed the tales of many battles and many sorrows filled with regret. Little hairs appeared around the corners of his lip and chin as he frowned looking up at the peaceful place.

"I'm home," he spoke before heading down the path towards Barrow Field.


	2. Returning Home

Ch.2

I don't own Fable yadda yadda

* * *

The sun shined throughout the tiny village of Oakvale as the villagers carried out their tasks. The village of Oakvale has been a peaceful place; the village itself had already finished repairing many scars the Death Bringer War had caused. Guards stood watch near the town gates, villagers chatted amiably as if nothing was wrong, ships docked at the ports, and a state of peace could be felt around the village.

One woman swept the floor at the tavern while humming a tune. Years ago, before the Death Bringer Wars, Oakvale had been attacked by bandits. They murdered many villagers and burned the village into the ground. Her family had survived and moved into the town of Bowerstone. When the Death Bringer Wars started, she and her whole family like many others had to struggle to survive. After the end of the Wars, she had followed a group of traders to Oakvale. When she arrived, she took a job in the tavern and still maintained a room here.

She had wanted to come back to her real home, Bowerstone was too crowded for her taste, and the people there weren't as friendly. It was not like she had made any friends there in the first place. The last friend she had was here at Oakvale when she was a child; he had found her Teddy Bear Rosie for her, and after that, things got hectic with the bandits then the war.

Sighing she took break and sat down in one of the tables. The pub tavern was her home now; she helped the owner take care of the place. The owner was a kind man, big and fat, but still good hearted. She loved it here, everyone knew each other, most people are friendly, the guards were kind, and they usually had no visitors. It was like the Oakvale she knew and loved when she was a child.

"Hey Susie!" her friend Mariah had called out to her. She was one of the town gossipers, sometimes air headed but still a good friend to have.

"Hey Mariah, how have you been?" Susie got up and hugged her.

"I've been great; actually I just came to tell you something juicy."

"Oh really," Susie chuckled, "Who cheated on who now." She crossed her arms.

"No, no…well yeah…but not this time," she looked excited, "The traders spotted a stranger in a cloak walking towards Oakvale. Right now, he should be at the Barrow fields."

"Really, why should this excite me?"

"Because…The girls who have seen him said he was handsome and rich," Mariah looked starry eyed, "Maybe this is the man I have been dreaming of."

She tugged at Susie's arm, "Come on, we should see him, he's entering the village soon."

'Ah Mariah, always the dreamer,' Susie thought as she shook her head, "Alright, alright just give me a second." Susie placed the broom down and wrote a note for her boss, "Ok, let's go."

As soon as I arrived at Barrow fields, many of the traders and merchants had given me a wary eye. That is, until I spent a hefty sum on supplies and started talking to the traders, after that, I was the topic of the day. Other than that, I had already caught the eye of many women in the field and I had to try hard just to enter the gate.

"You there," The guardsman near the door stated.

Stopping, I looked right back at the guard.

"Yes?"

"Sate the purpose of your visitation."

I had been feeling nervous since the guard first spotted me, I wondered if any one recognized me now, "My name is David", I noticed the unsettling posture the guard took, "I plan on buying a house here. You see, I used to live here a long time ago, before it was burnt down by the bandits, and I have been aching to see the place now since it had been rebuilt…twice."

"Hmm…Alright then Sir, head down to the local tavern the proprietor there should help you find a house you need."

"Thank, you guardsman," with a polite nod, I entered the gates.

Walking down the pebbled path, I glanced at the surroundings; fond memories of my sister could be found everywhere. I placed my hand on the fence that guarded the crops, as I remembered the scarecrow that stood guard in the field. Me and my sister had often run along these fields, playing tag and what not, getting into any adventure a child could at that age; I miss those times, when nothing else mattered, and things where simple.

'**Oh yes, sweet, so sweet and ****boooring**** times,'** the voice was a whisper but evil laced around each word.

I never let go of the fence as a shadow appeared behind me.

**'This is pathetic David,' **the shadow stood near him, '**Memories, memories, why dwell in them?'**

Turning around I batted the shadow away as it dissipated in the air.

"You're but an annoying insect to me now," I said as I walked down the path.

I haven't been to this village in a long time. I looked around and I could spot shops to my sides while villagers stopped to look at me. I could feel myself feeling uncomfortable as I walked to the tavern in front of me.

This place, it looks the same as before…except for that, and that….and when did we get a port? Ok maybe it has changed but it still kinda looked the same. The crowd seemed to be following as I entered the establishment and saw a person I never had thought I would see again.

Susie stood with her friend Mariah watching the stranger walks around as he smiled watching the place. Susie looked at her friend as she was staring hard at the stranger. She had to chuckle at Mariah's star glazed eyes but still turned back to look. Sure he was hansom but oddly enough, he looked familiar. Susie looked ahead at the direction he was heading and tapped Mariah on her shoulder.

"Hey, I need to get back into the tavern, meet me there."

"Yeah yeah, sure sure." She told her as Susie had to roll her eyes at Mariah's answer before running off to the tavern the stranger was heading towards.

Making it back in time she tidied up the place before standing behind a counter, wiping the counter with a cloth.

He came in and stared wide eyes at Susie before meeting her in the counter… 'he does look familiar but where do I know him from?' Susie thought curiously.

I know her!? Of course she has grown but I recognize her brown hair and eyes. She still has freckles but it makes her look cute. My eyes looked her up and down as she placed her hand in front of my face and pointed up.

"Hey stranger," she pointed at her face, "business, up here" she giggled as I had the courteousy to blush.

"Sorry, I ment no harm," honestly I didn't, I mean, the years have been kind on her.

"Tis okay," she looked at me as her face scrunched up, "You look familiar, have I seen you before."

"Umm.." I panicked, "Maybe…I used to stay here before the bandits burned down the original Oakvale."

"Oh, where at, I used to stay here too."

IT IS HER! Does she recognize me; I hope not, everyone in all of Albion knows who I had been but I was lucky enough no one in the guild had gossiped in where I used to live. Did I tell her my name when we were children…damn, can't remember, well here goes. Mentally I sighed.

"Somewhere in the hills," I responded, well that's not really lying.

'That sure was vague of him' she thought, one of her eyebrows was raised.

"Any ways, my name is David, and it is a pleasure to meet you madam…" Here it goes, here it goes.

She looked at me as I smiled one of my best smiles…I am still learning how to smile without scaring off the children. Then she took my hand and shook it.

"Hmm..David..that sounds so familiar other than that death lord, pretty brave of you to still keep that name any ways maybe I knew you, or maybe not. Oh well, how can I help you, my name in Susie and staring will cost you."

"Wait, what?"

"It's a joke David," she giggled, "I would normally say welcome to Oakvale but since you have been here before, I would like to say, welcome back." She smiled at me.

"And I am glad to be back," I answered back with a smile of my own, her happy attitude was contagious. "I'm looking for a house for sale, do you have any available."

"Hmm," she hummed as she went under the counter. The rustling of papers could be heard as she reappeared placing a deed to a house on top of the counter. "There is one house for sale, it costs 5000 gold and if you're looking for redecorating then that will cost you and extra hefty sum."

I looked at her and thought about it, the money wasn't really a concern for me, I had a lot in my bottomless pouch but I am not really good at decorating…just look at my last lair, dark and spooky…ew. I shivered a little.

"I'll take it." I placed a hand inside my pouch as I felt around; I like to keep my gold coins packed together in pouches, a thousand gold coins in each one.

I took out 5 pouches and tossed them on the counter while she looked at me and swiped the bags.

"Alright then David," let me show you to your new house.

Come to think of it, I never really saw the house before I bought it…I was never good at marketing. I thought before following her outside.

I was glad the villagers hadn't followed me but most gave me a smile as we passed by. This really was such a peaceful town and I had to admit, I missed it.

_**'Fool,'**_ I ignored the voice as I followed Susie.

She had led me on a familiar path up a hill and continued our trek to the last house on top of the hill near a bridge. I bit my lip as I had to stare at my old home, it needed work and bits of pieces seemed out of place, but it was still my home.

"I don't know about the refund policies but…" she started but I raised my hand to stop her.

"This is perfect," I breathed out as I laid out my hand in front of her expectantly.

She got the message as she handed me the key.

Taking the key, I headed to the front door, placing the key in the lock; I turned it as old hinges could be heard twisting and unlocking the door.

Peering inside, it was dark…and spooky….and dusty...with webs…it would have been a perfect lair.

I looked around, a couple of old worn out beds could be seen, one near the door and another near the fireplace. The book shelf was old and one of the shelves had already caved in.

He had to smile as visions of a young boy sitting in the carpet with his sister near the fire place while the dad told them a story appeared in his mind.

Susie watched him stand there, surveying the place. He was unlike the others who had observed the house. Most looked at it in distaste and a lot in worry, there had been a rumor spreading around that The Death Bringer himself had lived in Oakvale, and rumor had it, it was in that very house where he was raised. She couldn't believe it, the only boy child she remembered who lived in there was a kind boy who had helped her, she couldn't imagine him as a vicious killer…if only she could remember his name. Any ways, the name David was now a jinxed name, a lot of people had changed it because of what it represented but this person calling himself David didn't care about it, he wasn't scared, he said it as if it was an ok thing and now, he was smiling while staring at the old fireplace…

"So, how much to get this place fixed up?"

She started liking him already.

Notes; Hey guys, I might make this a short adventure fic, just using it for practice for now, love it or hate it?


	3. Settling

Ch.3

I don't own Fable and I am trying stuff out in my writing style so yeah. I'll only make David 1st person the others are third.

* * *

I had been here for a while now and well, what can I say, it had been peaceful. I loved every minute of it, I had started working on remodeling my home and the village in turn offered me help. It was fun working with them, mostly while we hammered; I would listen to men lay problems with their wives, even though their wives bring us drinks. I and a few others laughed when one wife heard and conked his husband on the head, it was like a big family in which I had finally returned to. When my house was being constructed, I had stayed in the local tavern where I never seem to get enough of the madam Susie. She has a fun personality I enjoy so much and last time, she had introduced me to her friend Mariah, she was… something and that's all I'm going to say about her. The tavern was fun at nights, gossip would be shared among the travelers and villagers, and songs could be heard by the bard, drinking and merry men all around.

I was sad when the construction was finally finished but I could always go back whenever. I still needed to decorate my home though…

Quickly getting changed I had just finished packing my items in my local room above the tavern. I needed to ask Susie if she could help me decorate my house…face it, I don't know much about interior decorations, look at my last lair…I mean home.

It was morning when I went downstairs and saw Susie cleaning a few tables as some travelers ate their breakfast.

I stared for a bit, she was currently bending over wiping a tough smudge, I grinned.

"Damn," I muttered…quietly of course.

Somehow, she heard me, because next thing I knew it, I had a dirty cloth thrown to my head.

"Morning Susie," I grabbed the cloth out of my face.

"David, how many times have I told you…Staring will cost you." She grinned while she stood there, arms folded in, posture slightly slanted as if she was mocking me.

After our initial meetings, we had this small joke between us, she knows I meant no harm with what I do, and I think she enjoys the attention.

"So you're moving out today?" She asked as she took back the cloth.

"Yeah but I need help with decorations," I sat down in a table as she went to place an order of breakfast for me. She returned with a mug of water and handed it to me as I drank from it.

"Well, my friend Mariah knows more about decorations than me," she had a thoughtful look as I swallowed hard…thick water.

"I need a house not too decorated but decorated…homey you know?" I told her.

"Oh, then that's easy. I can help you with that" she smiled at me.

"You just made my day," I said with a smile but grinned when I heard the bell ring…food.

After eating I asked Susie to meet me at my home when she took a break. I walked the same path I always take home, greeted villagers I past by and returned home.

The inside was barren but at least there was color this time. White covered half the walls as the wooden color brown finished the bottom. The fireplace was cleaned and usable and that was about the only thing good in here.

Hmm…I need a bed and a couple of book shelves; I had packed a couple of books. I should also start some business here, I wonder if I could buy the armory shop? I thought about it and a plan formed in my mind, heck I could retire here if I played my cards right…but I know that's not true. I better set up wards later.

I waited patiently for Susie to meet me as I sat in front of the fire place and meditated quietly. My life had changed because of a choice I had made and it was because of one vision I had. The seers couldn't see into my future because back then, I had settled with some dark spells I'm not too proud of. That was one reason why I was confused, the vision I felt made me feel…alive, happy, and happier then what I have been before…but how did I get that vision, and I shouldn't be able to.

_**'That was incredibly foolish of you,' **a shadow figure leaned against the wall next to me, his eyes glowed red under that hood of his,__** 'you sacrifice your power, your kingdom, over a brief sensation of what…love…" he spat the words.**_

I spoke to him as I always did; he was in my mind so people couldn't see him. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, I gave you up a long time ago."

_**He cackled, 'No you haven't, remember, I am you...sooner or later, you'll grow angry, and when you do, you'll make a decision to use your old powers**__**, and when you do, you won't stop…you'll only continue using the powers little by little until finally…you're back to being the Death Bringer…the cold, killer, I know and love."**_

I sent my will to him and he felt the pain. He disappeared with an evil laugh as I opened my eyes in worry. I don't doubt his words; I have been feeling my body slowly getting use to the withdrawal effects of the dark energies, I have been used to its powers for too long and I was lucky I had gotten out before it was too late.

I looked sadly at my memories, after receiving the vision; I decided to take a break from tyranny for a while and went disguised as a traveler to a village…I forgot the name of the village though, it had been destroyed. I sat there gloomingly thinking back, my own army had destroyed them too.

_Flashback_

_A guard stopped me in front of this pathetic village, as I stared down at him coolly, remember, I'm taking a break._

_"Halt, what is the purpose of your visit?" the guard had his sword drawn and looked at me…please, that little stick won't harm me_

_I amused myself as I humbly bowed and answered, "Just passing by guard, I mean no harm." 'Yet' inwardly I grinned._

_"I see," he looked around, "Come in stranger, these are dark times with the war __and all."_

_I obliged an entered the gate. The guard and others went in and closed the gate, he turned to me, "Sorry about that, the whole guards are tensed, there have been rumors that the Death knight is about to attack."_

_It's Death Bringer, I thought annoyed but answered him none the less, "It's no problem, these times need more guards like you and I am honored to be protected by fine people as yourself."_

_The guard straightened up and thanked me as I went along my way, exploring this village. It was a pitiful town__ really; it seems their supplies had been hard as the town seems to be going through a crisis._

_I walked around as some of the people gave me wary glances….good, they still fear the inevitable._

_I stopped as I saw a woman herding a bunch of children around. This interested me, I could always use children in my army, __their__blood is a powerful source in ritual magic._

_"Excuse me miss," she turned to look at me and I had to admit, she was a pleasing site, "what are you doing with all these children."_

_She peered at me in confusion before realization struck, "Ok kids, I'll meet you back at the school."_

_The little children ran away, laughing and screaming…quite confusing for me really. The women peered at me for a bit before smiling and answering, "You're new in town right? Well I run the adoption center and the school here, so I watch over these children when no one does."_

_"Really, how much are you paid?" That was curious; she must be paid a lot for doing something like this._

_She look__ed at me oddly before responding, "Not much really and sometimes not at all, why?"_

_That is...interesting, I looked at her in confusion, "Then why do it at all? You can probably do other things worth your time."_

_"Well then mister, if I don't do it, then who will. You will find this world is cruel and everyone needs help in it, even children," She glared at me for a minute before finishing, "I can't help them all but I try where I can, these children lost their parents when their town was destroyed by death bringer's army, they have nowhere to go. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to start." She left me as I thought about it. I don't know why but when she mentioned orphans, village, and parents…__I thought back to when I was a child, my family and my village. I shook my head; I haven't thought back to those times in years, I ran to catch up to her._

_"Miss, I'm sorry but I meant no harm," this was interesting really, "I was wondering why you would do this when there was nothing for you but I guess I know now."_

_She looked at me and sighed, "I don't think you understand__ I do get something out of it."_

_Aha, I knew it; there is always something to be gained in this world._

_"I gain friends, a family, and the feeling that I have done something right in this world." She gave me a look before heading off again._

_What is that…that's not even…I just followed her slowly now, I have never heard of such a thing, I never thought about it but that was her reward? I had to see, so I stopped her again as she gave me an irritated look._

_"Listen stranger, do I have to summon the guards." She told me but I __inwardly rolled my eyes, these guys can't stop me._

_"No, miss I was wondering if I could maybe observe one of these classes with you, I still don't understand."_

_Her expression softened a bit as she said, "Well then, I guess introduction is in order. Don't disturb my class and we'll get along fine, my name is Annabel and you are."_

_I am the Death Bringer, cold hearted and ruthless killer, sometimes known as Death knight, "My name is David," I told her my original name that still brought creeps to others who have heard it. Years ago, __my__ guild had the guts to release my real name to the public but never where I came from, but that didn'__t matter, my old__ village was destroyed._

_She looked at me curiously before smiling, "That's a very brave name of you in these cursed times, come now, I need to start soon."__ That was interesting, no shiver, no shake…what an interesting women._

_End flashback_

I was startled out of my memory trip as I heard my door open. Turning around I saw Susie standing there, her eyebrow was raised as she spoke, "Don't tell me you have been sitting there waiting for me in the dark all this time."

I had to smile at her, "Ok, I won't tell you."

She smiled as we started making my home homier, I looked at her and felt content with my life so far but I know it won't last, some things always happens when I let my guard down.

I guess I should stop brooding; it's not really good for me.


	4. Resting

Ch.4

I do not own Fable

And I have one reviewer but, it's cool. I do this for the fun of writing. NOW LETS BEGIN!!

* * *

Who knew decorating could be fun? I had thought that while smiling at Susie, who was directing me where to put my new shelf. We had just finished installing curtains, setting new bed sheets, and already inserted one book shelf…now I have another. The point is, she is very commanding and I like that in a woman.

"So," I grunted as I had to bend and fit through the tiny door, it was a long walk caring my new shelf, "I am going to place this near my door, just guide me."

She just sat on my bed watching me, her work was directing me…and handling the delicate stuff, face it, I'm mostly just the muscles.

"Yeah, not too close to the door, can't have you jamming it." She told me.

After a few minor left or right changes, I had finally settled in. I thanked her and watched her leave, tonight, the owner needed her help for the night hours. So, I decided to make my own food today but none the less, I missed the company already…wow, I sound like a lonely man.

I sighed, maybe because I am…a lonely man.

Going in the back I washed up and collected some fire wood. Going back inside, I set up the fireplace and hung a small pot above the fire, just well enough for some soup. I'm not really hungry.

Pouring in some water, I reached into my ever-useful bag and pulled out some herbs and vegetables. I travel a lot so I come prepared most of the time and the soup I was going to make would be healthy for me.

Cutting them into pieces, I tossed them into the pot and stirred for a while. Making sure it would be ok, I covered it with a lid and sat back at the same area I did this morning, the carpet near the fireplace…I need to get chairs.

I watched the fire and thought back to my conquering days, I had to close my eyes. I had done so many things that I regret, I just don't know what I could do to make up for it. I had wanted forgiveness; I had wanted to change, and most of all, I wanted them to stop fearing me.

Most days, I brood, it's not good but I do it. Most of the time, my other self tries to lure me again during my broodings…where is he anyways?

**'I'm always here,' the shadow sat behind me, his voice was quiet in observation.**

This is new, I thought, "What no fool or idiot or anything? Just," I mimicked him, "_I'm always here?"_

**He shrugged in response, "Well**** would you have listened to me anyways?"**

I thought about it, actually no I don't think I would have listened to him. "So, does that mean you're giving up?"

**"No, you'll come sooner or later…Just want to talk."**

Oh really, this is new.

**Why do you fight it? We are the same person, yet you cast me out. What I want to know is why?**

If you're asking me that, then I wouldn't say we are really the same person.

**Really, is it because of that village…or woman?**

I didn't answer but I knew he knew everything I thought. He didn't really need to talk with me but we do this sometimes; I like to think of him as my dark…dark conscious that I don't listen to. See, every black magic leaves an echo or a deceiver that tries to tempt you to use the magic. You use it long enough that one day, you end up becoming that like that echo or deceiver. I think it will always be part of you since dark magic merges with the soul, but I was lucky I got out when I could…I don't think I enjoyed it much and I have been happier these past few days then when I was out conquering.

**You bore me**** with these useless thoughts; keep your foolish dreams for now, but I'll be back.**

You just can't leave without mocking me, can't you?

He didn't answer so I checked my soup, it was ready, and I had a yummy meal.

After the meal, I cleaned my pot, and washed up before lying down at my bed. I stared up at the ceiling for the longest time; I did change because of a person. Most of all, it was thanks to that vision of insight that led me to discover my new life.

_Flash back_

_I had stayed here for days now and all I see are whiny children and hopeless villagers. Why am I still here, these classes show me nothing. _

_Boringly I waited as a guest in the back ground, observing as this woman, Annabel, taught the children. _

_All I have seen so far is that she is very, very patient with these children. She always smiled that blasted smile and she disciplines the children when they where only acting on instinct. So what if a child bullies another child? The weaker one either dies or fights back and I can think of many ways the smaller one can strike…he he, strategizing with little kids is fun. _

_During what she calls recess, I talked to her, asked her questions out of boredom or curiosity. I had learned she had come from a wealthy merchant's family. She had two brothers and one sister. She was __the second oldest child and she often took care of her little brother and sister, it seemed like something bad had happened because she didn't really want to talk about them. She just said she had go__tten out of that family when she needed too, and that was it._

_I had almost given up on this whole vacation thing till __one day a child __ran up to us_

_"Miss Annabel, Miss Annabel!" A child missing one of his teeth yelled out…I shall name thee toothy._

_Annabel rushed to him, "What is it John?" _

_The child Toothy, his name is John but I rather call him what I named him, had told her that the young girl Samantha had gotten hurt. A worried look crossed __Annabel's__ face as she ran with the child to see the girl, I named her child 2…I don't really care for names of insignificant people. I followed out of curiosity._

_I heard a gasp as I walked up to them and I looked at child 2. The site was common for me but it seemed Annabel wasn't used to it, Child 2 had a sharp broken wooden pole piercing right through __her abdomen__, the girl was __moaning__ and breathing hard__, there is evidence in her eyes that she had been crying loud__. She is about to pass out and most probably will die out of blood loss until someone helps her soon, I turned to look at Annabel…Her face was sullen and in shock as she was frozen there, she came out of her shock as Toothy__ tugged on her, his face was white and pale as he started crying also. Annabel rushed to the girl's side__, gently holding the head as she was__ screaming for help__ I stood there and watched. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR," she had yelled at __**me**__, no one has ever yelled at me and lived, "GO GET HELP!"_

_Calmly I walked towards__ them and stared down at the child.__ We are out in the field, no one can hear us, and if I go get help, the girl would die by the time I had come back._

_What to do, what to do? I peered at the girl, her face was already pale from the blood loss, she looked up at me weakly and I felt a twinge of pity…I don't know why but I looked back at her and before I knew it, I had moved Annabel aside. She tried fighting me so I yelled at her, "Move aside, I __know how to help her!__" 'Idiot,' I thought afterwards._

_I had pulled out the wooden pole as Annabel screamed at me then I placed my hand over the wound. This was a common spell most will users should know, doesn't take much concentration for me. My hand glowed over the gaping wound as it slowly healed. When I finished, there was a small scar stain before I concentrated more on her body, her color returned to her face as her breathing became normal. Once I was sure I was done, I stood up with a triumphant smirk on my face._

_Annabel and Toothy looked at me in shock as I heard Annabel whisper, "he's a will user."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Lady, are you going to check on her or did I heal her for nothing."_

_She snapped out of it as s__he ran back to the __girl's__ side__, she was breathing __steadily__, just tired now, an__d only __a scar was left_

_Now Toothy just gaped at me, I felt irritated so I sneered at him and he looked away._

_"Thank you, but can you please carry her back to the room for me?" Annabel asked me._

_"I am not a pack mule, why can't you do it?" I answered back._

_She looked at me in anger, "So you heal the child but you won't help me bring her back to her home!?"_

_"At least I healed the child" I retorted but never the less__ I__ complied, 'why am I doing this?'_

_Picking up the child I glared at Annabel__ she g__lared right back as I muttered, "weakling."_

_Arriving back at the orphanage home, I had placed child 2 on the bed, she was really light. The kids followed me inside as they observe the child, the woman had to shoo them away but went back out to explain to them what __happened, while I waited inside __looking at the prone body._

_Child 2 looked so weak just lying __there__ how was she even able to survive this long in the world? I towered above her as I pondered on her fragile life, why did I save you?_

_I realized I had asked it out loud as Annabel answered me__…wait, how did I not notice she came in?_

_"Because she was a child in need." She told me, I just scoffed; I never help a child in need, too much work._

_She sighed as I scoffed, then she went over to the girl. I observed as she leaned close and brushed aside her hair. Another flash hit me, I remember lying one night on my bed, and I had just awoken from some silly nightmare. A woman appeared to me, she had said some soothing words as she gently brushed my head with her soft hand. It was comforting, and I remember humming, she was humming a song to me before I slept…what was that song?_

_I felt a tapping at my shoulder__ and quickly grabbed the hand. She let out a painful moan as I stared down at her, "Don't touch me."_

_I walked out a bit angry, why now of all times am I feeling like this? At the peak of my power, I feel…doubt._

_I should stop now and quit, just go back to my army. I stopped as I felt a presence behind me, it was the woman again. _

_SLAP_

_I felt my cheek, of course I felt harder punches but no one has slapped me before. I just stared at her, who in their right mind would slap me?_

_Then she held her hand again in pain, "Why are you such a jerk. You had just saved a child's life and then what. You have been really broody these past days, what do you expect to learn here?"_

_Brood, I don't brood. You brood when you're worried, but I'm not worried. Am I? I brooded. _

_Ok, I don't know what I am looking for and that's what irritates me, I told her._

_She looked at me sadly as she spoke, "When you where staring at e__ me and the__ girl, what __were__ you thinking__ of__."_

_I debated whether I should tell her or not, "Why?" I asked_

_"When you where__ staring at us__, you had a small smile__, as if you were content with something__."__ She had told me and I have thought about it. I felt at ease when I thought about that memory, it was the most at ease I have felt since…a long while._

_I looked at her and smirked, "maybe I'll tell you, maybe not. Shouldn't you be doing your job woman?"_

_She glared at me again, "Your impossible!" she threw her arms in the air. She got even more upset when I still followed her. This is interesting indeed, I might enjoy myself here._

_End flash back_

Before he knew it, David had fallen asleep during his reminiscing; a shadow appeared in front of the fire place. It's back facing David while it stared at the burning fire. He lifted a hand from his cloak, a black coated gauntlet, with clawed fingers could be seen on the hand. With a snap of a finger, the fire dimmed and died, leaving the figure alone as David slept.

_**I **__**am**__** you David, and whatever you do, happens to me too. He looked at his hand as blots of white could be seen. **__**I only want to protect you with this power you have but it seems it is slowing dying. Looks like you have to get stronger another way then, enemies are arising, you will need your powers, and I fear we aren't ready for what is to come for the future until you get stronger.**_

_**Slowly, the figure disappeared with the night as he whispered, **__**'get**__** stronger.' **_


	5. The Lost Son returns

I don't Own Fable

Note: Still love writing. I hope this was good.

* * *

Start of Trouble

It was a bright morning as David awoke. Last night was interesting to say, especially how his inner being had been acting up. Cooking himself some breakfast and quickly consuming it, he headed out of his house for a morning jog. Stretching his body, he slowly started jogging out of the village, out to Barrow fields. He knew the route to take and where to go so he wouldn't get lost. Waving to the villagers and shop clerks just opening their stores, he headed out. Now, jogging in the fields and also heading towards the safe path in the dark forest, David could feel a sense of peace as he walked, deciding to finish the thoughts he had been dwelling upon.

_flashback_

_David sat at the back of class, watching the little orphans, or so they say, listening intently to Annabel. After he had saved the young girl...child 2...both that child and Toothy wouldn't leave him alone. David had tried mocking them, sneering, and outright yelling at those two...but in the end, he just ignored them. Slowly, as the days past by, he had been tolerating the two children, often commenting and helping them when he felt like it__something tug inside him each time he had helped...sometimes he felt it more when Annabel had smiled upon him. _

"_David, David!" the little boy Toothy called to me, child 2 in tow. _

_I snapped out of my thoughts and watched them tug on my shirt, I scowled._

"_What is it?" I spoke gruffly as the children in the classroom watched the scene._

_The boy just smiled at me as child 2 spoke, "Remember what you showed us...can we show the class?"_

_It was a simple question and yes I remembered, I was bored so I made them borrow a little of my magic...they loved it._

"_Yeah yeah brats… here," I placed my palms on top of their heads as they gleed in delight...I felt that tug again. _

_Finishing, I dismissed them as they ran in front of the class, casting little harmless spells I had taught them...the whole class stared wide eyes at the spectacle as I chuckled at how easily they were impressed. _

_Annabel had then stood right beside me, speaking in a hushing voice, "When lunch break begins...care to join me?"_

_I just nodded in reply as the two children were losing the will energies I had given._

_The lady then complimented the children before ending for break...I stood up and walked towards her as the children came up tom me._

"_Please sir, show us again show us again." The children all talked around me as I saw Toothy and Child 2 push through the crowd went to my sides, I sighed before speaking, "Not now, maybe later...ok?" I gave them my best smile...I had been practicing my smile and I'm sure it turned out alright._

_They let out an 'aw' as they each left, only Toothy and Child 2 stayed, I peered at them._

"_Toothy, Child 2," I spoke to them as they looked up to me in annoyance._

"_Why do you always call us that, we have names you know." Toothy looked at me with a mild glare as Child 2 agreed...I had to chuckle._

"_Yeah, yeah, now run off you little scamps," I headed towards Annabel as the two children huffed before running out. _

_Annabel stood there watching me, her hand placed out her mouth as she let out a chuckle...I could feel something pull inside of me._

"_You know, they look up to you?" She spoke to me and I shrugged in response_

_She just laughed some more as she started pushing me out the door._

"_E-gads woman, I can walk by myself." I told her but still, she pushed me out, smiling that damned smile of hers…and yet, I complied._

_She finally led me to a table with a good view of the children playing, she sat down and patted the space to the left of her…honestly, she treats me like a child sometimes. So instead of complying…I sat to her right side…'Take That Woman," I smirked at her as she rose an eyebrow in response…ok, maybe that was a bit childish, but I didn't care._

_It was quiet at first, we listened to laughter of the children and felt the breeze of the wind and I had to admit…this was relaxing._

"_David…" Annabel spoke to me as I turned my head to meet hers._

_She looked sad for a moment, finally resigned to speaking again, "How long will you stay here…I know you'll have to leave some day."_

_I looked at her in surprise... I had been here for a couple of months now and honestly, I had forgotten all about my army, all about my plans waiting on the outside world;I had forgotten as a part of me actually liked this town. "Why," I told her, "What if I want to stay here forever, what will you do then?" That was my childish reply. _

_She said nothing but looked at for a moment; she gave me a soft smile as I started feeling uncomfortable, I looked at her in the eyes and found something I haven't seen in ages._

_A glimpse of my mother and father smiling down at me flashed through my mind as I blinked._

_When she turned away, I felt sad some how…what was it that I wanted._

"_You know what I think David?"she asked me._

_I peered at her. 'No I don't care what you think…' I tried to say but couldn't, I was curious actually, so I let her continue._

"_I think that, deep down inside all those threats, sneers, bad attitude, lazy answers, old man actions…"_

'_FOR THE LOVE OF SKORM WOMAN ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!' I twitched in my head._

"_And all that stuff" she gave me the warmest smile anyone had ever gave me in a long time, "I think there is a kindness you have been hiding. I think you don't want people to know that you are secretly a kind and fuzzy person."_

'_What?" I thought._

"_What?" I said._

_She giggled at my response as she leaned towards me…close…closer…TOO CLOSE!!!_

_And kissed my cheek…_

_I stared dumbfounded as she looked back at me and smiled…I felt my face heat, it's not like I never had a women kiss me before but…this felt different._

"_I'd liked it, if you stayed forever…the children love you, the villagers respect you, and the guards laugh at how you talk to people," she giggled, " and I…" she blushed turning away, "Well, I had better return to my class," she stood up but before she left, she turned and gave me a sad look, "Please, just tell me when you're leaving…I know a few people who would love to say good bye to you." She walked back to the building and rang the ending lunch bell._

_I sat there, frozen. The kiss…it was sweet. I touched my cheek. Is this what I was looking for?_

_I didn't know…I needed to get away...I needed to get out of here._

_I stood up, feeling my will magic and concentrating hard. The village had an anti teleporting ward posted up but it was weak and I really needed to get away. With a bright flash and a forceful pop, I left the village…only to return to nothing a few weeks later._

_End flashback_

I stared over the distance and spotted smoke coming from Oakvale. I started to panic as I ran towards my home. Soon, I heard screams and yelling from the distance as I concentrated on my will, whatever was going on, I needed to get there quick; I disappeared in a bright light.

I reappeared in barrow fills, still running towards the gate as I heard more screaming, I didn't have my weapons with me but no matter, I'll do what I have to.

"BANDITS!! HELP!" one of the villagers ran out yelling as my blood turned cold.

No…not again. I ran inside.

Guards and villagers in arm fought off against the bandits as the bandit captain roared out, "FOR TWINBLADE!!! TAKE ALL YE CAN." He raised his sword in the air, "TAKE THE WOMEN FOR TONIGHT!" He was met by a roar of cheers and approval from the fellow bandits as the battle raged on.

"Captain!" the guard yelled out to his commander who had just beheaded one bandit only to dodge a strike. Cross bow in hand, the guard shot the bandit, saving his captain.

"Report!" the commander had his sword in hand, making his way towards the bandit captain.

"Sir, we're being over whelm, we need to call for help." The guard reloaded his cross bow, aiming at another bandit.

The scene didn't look good; the villagers either took up arms or ran. Bandits were everywhere, striking down villagers, capturing the women, and pillaging the homes. The captain stared ahead gravely the bandits were about to burn the village, "Will we watch Oakvale fall, again," he looked ahead in gloom, "Why does the gods do this?"

Stopping, he backed away, grabbing the guard, "Order the retreat, we do…"

Suddenly he felt a chill down in his bones; he peered towards the gate as the clouds darkened. 'What is this feeling!?" the whole village became silent, each one staring towards the gate as a dark cloud passed over it. Suddenly he saw a figure appear down the path, literally, he could see will magic glow around his body as his eyes glowed a magnificent bluish red.

"Leave now." The figure spoke as he stuck his hands out, suddenly, an invisible force pushed through the village as the bandits roared out in shock. The captain looked around, shocked and amazed. Each bandit was being pushed away by an invisible force towards the ocean shores. Swords appeared out of nowhere, striking down the bandits, freeing captives, and standing by the innocents who couldn't defend themselves. The figure walked towards the crowd, his eyes still glowed bright blue, watching each bandit run in terror before frantically looking around.

The commander snapped out of it, walking towards him. The figure looked familiar as he stood there, watching the bandits run, the commander knew the village was small so he made it his business to know everyone and this person's name escaped him.

Once the bandits left, the figures will magic stopped as the he looked tired, all the villagers and guards looked at him curiously as one of the tavern girls ran up to him, it was Mariah and she cried out his name…David. It was then; he got a closer look at his face…the blue eyes and dark blue hair. An image of a boy beating up a bully defending the commander when he was a child from getting hurt appeared in his mind, the young commander then gave the boy a teddy named Rosie to protect…his eyes widened as the words left his mouth, "It's you, David…son of Brom." The figure looked towards him and he knew it was him. The lost son had returned.

Mariah cried frantically, tears spilling down her dress as she yelled out, "They took Susie!"

The commander froze along with David as they both looked at her in fear "…Avo no…"


	6. Planning the Counterattack

Fable ch 6

Don't own Fable.

Note: In the last chapter, I might have confused you with the captain and commander things. I was referring to the same person, I just get confused sometimes.

* * *

I just got over my momentary shock as the captain of the guards had recognized me before staring back at Mariah, they took Susie. 

No, this will not happen again, I will save Susie. Quickly I pushed my way through the crowd, heading towards my home. I needed my weapons, I needed my armor. I had used most of my will magic on the bandits…casting it all over the village is hard work, even for a magician of my caliber, besides; I didn't use any dark magic.

The crowd parted for me as I quickly ran to my home, it was then I noticed that the captain was following. I didn't have time for this, Susie was in trouble.

"David, wait David!" he yelled as I promptly slammed open my door and headed towards my bag near my bed.

"Listen, I don't care if you remember me, but Susie is in trouble, I need to save her." I told him as I dug through my bottomless bag…it was quite annoying actually.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked me as I briefly looked at him then back to my bag.

"Sorry, can't say I do." The captain sighed in disappointment.

The guard captain was saddened that David hadn't recognized him. He actually owed him a lot, back then, after the incident, he had always remembered the boy that defended him. It was because of that, he joined the guards; to protect people, do make sure bullies never picked on the weak, at least on his watch.

He was actually the youngest guard to become captain but there were a lot of young captains left after the war. He had fought in the war before, served the legion when the time called for it and he was lucky to have survived. Of course, the leaders, everyone who led the armies had died in combat, leaving young members to quickly take over the position of captains or commanders. Well, after the war, he had assigned himself to guard over his home town Oakvale. It was great that they had rebuilt the place and meeting Susie again brought back memories…

The captain watched as David brought out armor from his bag. He stared wide eyes at the armor that fell on the floor, IT WAS FREAKIN PLATE ARMOR!!! Do you know how expensive they were!?

"Do you remember a time when you saved a little boy from a bully?" the captain asked.

I looked at him again, while slipping on my armor. Come to think of it, the memory is a bit fuzzy but I remember saving a few little boys, "you have to be more specific than that." I said as I slipped my chest armor over my body, and then locked my armor firmly into place.

"Well, remember when the boy in turn, gave you a teddy bear to watch over…a teddy bear named Rosie?" the captain added.

I thought again as I pulled out a master Katana and strapped it to my back. 'Teddy bear? Rosie?' That was a long time ago…wait, there was a boy. I looked back at the captain as he had removed his cap. Brownish blonde hair and brown eyes, well I'll be damned, it's him…why haven't I noticed this before.

"It's you," I said in surprise, "what was your name again."

This time, the captain grinned, "Names Billy, but people call me Bill."

"Well Bill, this is nice and all, but Susie needs my help and this isn't really helping."

He gave me a look, "Are you just going to storm in there?"

"Umm, yes…and then some." I towered over him as he backed away a bit; I guess I looked intimidating in my armor.

"Look, I care for Susie too, I'm coming with you."

"No," I disagreed, "This might be way out of your league kid."

"What the hell," he got into my face… well not really but at least he reached my chest, but still, he stared hard at me, "I'm not a kid anymore, I did not make the rank of captain without fighting a few battles. Besides, you probably don't even know where the camps at and what if you're not stealthy enough, Susie might get killed."

I twitched; I would have found it…eventually but still, he had a point. "Then what should we do, captain." I spoke a bit bitterly, "Every second we waste is another second she might be in danger."

"Think about it," he retorted, "You just single handedly tossed out their invading force, they are not going to celebrate tonight. They are going to be alert, waiting for you and they might not be afraid of killing a few hostages while they are at it."

I glared him…he might have a point. Sighing I asked, "Then what's the plan."

He smiled at me, "follow me, I have a plan."

As we exited my house, I was surprise at the guards that stood outside; they saluted at Bill then stood back when they looked at me. I'm not that intimidating…am I?

"Captain," one of the guards came up, "The town is secured, we have guards posted up near the shores and we have sent a message to Bowerstone that we need a few more guards and a few more supplies, plus healers. "

"Good," the captain turned to his men, "Listen, I need a few volunteers. I am joined here by a wizard and we are about to penetrate Twinblade's camp and save our people that have been taken. Those who are able, follow me, those who are injured…please rest."

The captain started to move as I followed. Looking back, I was glad to see that more than enough guards have followed us, each had a look of determination in their eyes.

I pulled the guard that had addressed the captain, "Is there anyone who is in critical condition?"

He looked startled for a moment as I grabbed him but then thought back, "Yes, a few."

"Show me," I directed him as the guard looked towards his captain. He had heard and agreed, "David, I'll meet you in the tavern when you're done."

Nodding I followed the guard as he lead me to a clearing with people bandaged and moaning in pain. I saw husbands, wives, and friends I had made…I saw wives crying over their dead husbands and hugging their children's corpse. I saw red…those bastards are going to pay.

"Show me the ones in worse condition."

It was getting late when I finished, I headed over the tavern as the guard followed me, he had been watching me all day, and so had the villagers. They all looked grateful at me, what I was doing, and I was glad for it.

"Sir, if I may ask?" the guard spoke as I nodded towards him to continue.

"Are you a hero from the guild?"

It was an innocent question but I still froze at the mention of that place…I have done terrible things there, injured so many people…

"No…just a tired wizard," I answered back as the guard contemplated on my words.

We reached the tavern and went inside. I found Billy again, he was dressed in his black guard's outfit, and so was everyone in the room. He looked at me and called me to come forward as I peered at the table in front; it was a map.

"David, here's the plan." He pointed a finger at a spot in the map, "This is the front gate, they have guards patrolling the area so getting in will be hard. We have to incapacitate the guards before they know it's an attack and alert the others. Anyways, after that gate," his hands trailed across the map, "There is another gate…this one leads into Twinblades camp but before that, there is a heavily guarded road that have watch towers set up in the tiny hills…and after that, well, our knowledge on their camp is anyone's guess from there."

He looked at me as I contemplated. It was almost night fall and we had to decide soon. "Okay, leave the first two gates up to me, I can get us in."

He nodded, "This is a night raid, we need to attack them in stealth since they outnumber us. At night, it should be harder to see us…also they might let their guard down a little."

"Have you ever performed a night raid before?" I asked him.

He grinned confidently, "Yes I have, during the Death Bringer wars, I have directed many raids on the dark knight's resources, they were all successful and I am proud to say…it pissed the knight off."

'Oh, so he's the leader of those attacks,' I thought approvingly, "Alright then, do your men have healing bottles?"

He looked at me in embarrassment, "I'm sorry but we don't have many supplies and…"

"Don't worry," I held my hand out to silence him, "Tell your men to come to my house for re-equipping."

He stared at me long before speaking, "How do you have so much stuff?"

"Well, might as well tell you that I planned on opening a shop here so I brought a lot of supplies."

"Oh…you do that," he turned to his men and from then out, we both gave instructions on what the men should do and where to attack. It was decided, arrow shots when you know it would kill them, silent kills that wouldn't alert the guards, and back off when I was casting a spell.

We all met back at my place as I handed them a few bottles of healing potions. I had changed again into my assassin's outfit so it would be harder to spot me at night. I still kept my katana but also equipped my bow…if it was stealth they want, then it was stealth they'll have.

The captain gave me an enquiring look at my outfit as I shrugged and reminded him about my shop in the future, he nodded as we both led the men to the shores.

"Remember," It was Bill's captain speech, I rolled my eyes, even my old captains gave a speech…it had something to do with morale or whatever, "This attack on Oakvale will not go unpunished, we will strike them when they think they're safe and bring back our people. It is Oakvale we serve and protect, we will not fall again."

"For Oakvale," Each man hardened their will as they silently agreed, as I clapped Bill's shoulder in approval. He nodded to me as we headed out and approached our first obstacle.


	7. Twinblade's Camp

Fable ch 7

I do not own Fable.

* * *

Susie had struggled when she was taken with the rest of the captives. When the bandits came, she hid her friend before the bandits took her away. Now she sat with the rest of the girls, wondering what would happen.

"What do you think will happen to us?" one of the girls asked as she was met by other replies of defeat.

"Listen," Susie spoke out loud, "someone will save us, Oakvale won't let us down."

"Did you see how many bandits raided the village," one spoke out in gloom, "Oakvale may have fallen for all we know."

"And I'm telling you," Susie shushed her, "Something happened, did you see the bandits?"

They all watched around as the bandits moved around the camp, fortifying walls and securing the gates.

"Something had them spooked," Susie walked towards one girl crying out in tears. Susie sat next to her, comforting her as she continued, "Something happened during the raid, and I believe, someone is going to save us."

Those words brought hope to the captives as they waited, night was approaching and their lives were on the line…whatever happens now, they hoped and prayed for a hero to rescue them.

'Besides,' Susie thought, 'I'd rather die than let one of those filthy bandits touch me.'

A small group of guards wearing dark gears and one assassin dressed wizard quietly travelled through the shores and approached the first gate. Slowly, they crept through the path, watching and waiting for any signs of patrol. David stood back and watched as Bill led his group.

Lights lit the area as they spotted three bandit guards, patrolling certain spots. The group took cover behind the trees, rocks, and stood out of the unsuspecting patrol.

Bill signaled to me, pointing to the lights as I got the message. Concentrating on my will, I reshaped it and shot it out towards the fire…it blew out as one of the guards grabbed the patrol bandit, covering the bandit's mouth in the process before incapacitating him.

The process repeated for the other two as the lights went off and I had to admire at how quick and efficient these guards were.

Spotting the two guards positioned high above the gate; Bill pointed to two of his men then pointed back to the guards. They nodded and aimed their crossbows at the targets. Once they both nodded, Bill snapped his fingers as his men fired. It was a direct hit as I blew the flames out.

The guards positioned themselves beside the gate as me and Bill headed towards it. I placed my palms on the gate, pushing my will into it until I heard a small crack. The log that secured the gate snapped in half as I slowly pulled at the gate using my will to cling onto the door. One side of the gate slowly opened until there was enough room for the guards to slip in. Bill patted me in the back as he headed in, I stopped and followed.

We watched the path as I blew out the fire that lit the first area. I found two bandit bodies, already incapacitated as the guards stood near, watching the path ahead. The first tower was up ahead, getting a shot would be hard up there. They would need to be quick getting in back of the tower, but 3 more guards blocked the path heading towards the first.

I brought my sword out, waiting for the right moment. The guard in the tower moved out of sight as I blew out the lights and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Billy had to watch as David had nearly disappeared once he blew out the lights. It was hard to see, but he could make out little blurs that move across the field to meet the confused bandits that guarded the path. He didn't hear a thing but a tiny light signaled them to come, David had done it.

I had just taken these three out with little effort. Using assassin's rush, I sped behind them and quietly took them out before they knew it. The tower still had two guards; one spotted the little signal I sent to Bill.

"Hey, what's going on there?" One of the bandits held out a sword as he cautiously walked towards the dark I hid in.

Billy and his men appeared, already aiming their cross bows at the approaching bandit. I stopped them, pointing to the one watching in the tower. This was a good area for a shot as Billy took his cross bow out and aimed. He fired the bolt and I disappeared again, blowing out the lights while I was at it.

The bolt hit the target as I quickly shushed the bottom guard with a well placed strike.

So far so good, I thought. We continued the same tactics for the remaining two towers…by the time we were done; the whole area was pitch-black as I spotted the second gate. We quickly took out the guard and I opened the gate again. Entering, Billy took out the other bandit that stood guard as we had a good view over the camp.

Camp fires were spread out as bandits sat everywhere. Some near the fireplace; others stood watch, while a few slept. Bill tapped me at the shoulder and pointed towards the end of the camp…another gate. We couldn't stay here long; they are bound to wonder what happened to all the patrols.

Bill gathered his men, whispering, "It seems these are just the grunts, they aren't alert as the others, spread out and take them out…quietly."

"Wait," I told them, "one of us needs to disguise as the gate keeper and stay near this gate so it won't be suspicious."

One of the guards automatically stood up and went towards the fallen bandit's body; quietly he changed into the bandit's gear. He had one of the toughest missions…waiting.

They separated into groups once they climbed down the side of the path. I relit the torch that our guard stood on the way out as he waved an 'ok' sign towards a bandit that was signaling at him…good, we have them fooled.

I had a bad feeling for a moment as I stopped Billy, He signaled for his men to stop.

"Look," I pointed at the gate; the two guards stood watch, over the camp. "I am going to take them out, move after that."

Billy looked back unsure but none the less, nodded.

Now it's time to do my thing, I sped myself up, faster, faster, until everything around me slowed down. Once I was sure, I used Assassin's rush, disappearing throughout the whole camp as I made my way towards the gate.

Quickly, I blew out the lights, incapacitating the first guard then the second. I only had a little time before anyone notices, so I rearranged the guards to look like they were asleep as I re-lit the fire.

Good, no one noticed. I hid in the shadows off in the side of the gate, I placed on one of the bandits bandana's that covered the rest of my face for extra precaution as I watched Bill's men quietly take out the bandits. Some were asleep, others were drunk, and a few stood, facing their backs from the darkness… they didn't see it coming until it was too late.

I helped clear out the bandits with my bow. I spotted the ones most awake, away from the rest of the group and put an arrow through their skull. I had to watch the group silently take out each bandit, if any of the bandits where alert, I did my job and got rid of them with a well placed arrow.

It worked out better than I imagined as the group approached me. I think I startled a few with my mask on but they knew it was me.

"We don't know what's in the other side…we might appear in front of the whole camp." Bill whispered to me as we waited in front of the gate.

Thinking, I stared at the gate for a moment…I turned to stare back at the first gate as I saw our guard that stood watch. I signaled him over just in case we needed the extra man power.

"Well then boys, I guess this is the part where our stealth ends," I told them, pure and simple as Bill sighed and brought out his sword.

"I guess this is it," Bill gathered his men again, each one pulling out their swords or holding out their cross bows, "we've taken out most of their men," 'I hope' he added in thought, "no more stealth, time to get back our people."

The men nodded as they tensed, prepared for what would happen.

"Look," I told them, "I'll summon us some help, but once I take these gates down, I'm going to disappear for a moment. I'll take out some bandits on the way but the captives are our priority, give me a distraction."

The group nodded to me, they got the message; they were going to battle as I went in for the innocents.

"Wait," Billy took me, "Before you open the gates, we need a plan first."

I stared at him for a moment, "Yeah, you guys distract while I go in…that's the plan."

"Well wizard, that plan sucks," my eye twitched as he turned back to his men.

"Listen, we secured this section," he pointed to two spots near the gate, "Set up some kind of shield there and there. I need men with bows to wait there; we'll fall back and lead them into this camp."

He counted his men, 6 left to set it up, they were the archers, and the ones battling were only a few.

"Ok then Billy, follow me," I directed him as he followed curiously.

I spread both my arms out, it glowed bright blue at the end of my out stretched arm.

**Out of the entire summons you could use, you use these weaklings…**a voice spoke into my ear as I ignored it.

Suddenly, glowing swords popped into existence, a tiny army was formed as I watched Billy look at them in surprise, then back at me, a feral grin on his face.

"Now don't move," I placed my hand on top of Billy's head as he uncomfortably twitched.

Concentrating, my magic glowed around me as Bill's eyes glowed briefly before dimming; I let go.

"W-what did you do?" he asked me as I headed towards the gate, the archers had finished setting up the spot as I stood in front of the gate.

"You're in control of the swords," I spoke to him as I clapped my hands together, concentrating hard on my will energies.

Billy tested it out as one of the swords approached him. He then directed them to stand behind his men. The swords followed his instructions as he had a wide smile on his face, he was enjoying it.

He turned to face me as he and his men were ready, "How are you going to open the gate?" he asked me.

I grinned as I slowly brought my clapped hands apart, a small flame ball slowly growing each time I moved them apart. "Just watch."I told him

The flame ball was as large as a boulder as I lifted it over my head...I slammed one of my foot forward and I threw the giant ball towards the gate. "Let's do this."


	8. The Rescue

I

Don't

Own

Fable



Ch 8

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?" The well armed bandit guard asked his partner as they both leaned their ears towards the gate. 

"Hey!" the guard knocked on the gate and yelled, "What's going on in there." he hated this job, Twinblade had instructed them to be aware tonight but all they wanted to do was celebrate...especially with the entertainments they captured.

He waited for a reply from the guard that was supposed to be stationed there but none came.

"Open the gate," he directed the other bandits as they went up to the gate, trying to remove the log that locked it.

Then the gate exploded, shooting out splinters in all direction as the bandits and guards were blown away, a few were thrown back from the force of the blast while others were killed in the explosion.

The well armed guard, now covered with his own blood, achingly tried to sit up as he laid on the floor, "What the..?" he spotted a figure who soon blurred from his vision as ghostly swords and men carrying swords, wearing black town's guard uniforms emerged, roaring out in battle.

This never happened before, no one ever attacked Twin Blades camp,"WE'RE BEING AT…" he couldn't finish as one sword had thrust itself into the body.

David stood calmly before disappearing into the night.

'Where are they!?' I thought as I quickly blurred through the camp. Stopping, I tossed another fireball inside a group of tents; the bandits were waking up, each one preparing to counter our attack force as they each reached for the nearest weapon. I stopped again as I spotted a group of assassins already running towards the gate. Crap, they're going to give them a hard time. Drawing out my sword, I poured my will into the weapon as it glowed a bright-ish blue hue, the assassins spotted me, quickly; the first one fell to my sword, a clean swipe through his body. The second one quickly came to me as my sword met his…his sword never stood a chance as it broke to my will powered one and continued until it impaled the assailant. My sword was losing it's power before it broke, that's the thing, I like spells that require less concentration, I tend to pour too much power into anything, except humans, I try to hold back with them, especially my allies.

I tossed my shattered katana away as I stared at the rest of the assassins, only two more.

Let's go back to the basics, I grinned as blue energies swirled around my hands. The energy slowly cackled as the assassins stepped back, I released.

Lightning poured out of my body as I extended my arms out, they tried to run, but my bolts connected. An arc of lightning connected me to the assassins, slowly; I glanced around me, the bandits that were close watched the spectacle as they drew forward, towards me.

Can't have that now, can we…

I extended more of my will as more archs of lightning shot out and connected to the bandits around me; they silently screamed in agony before I stopped. As soon as I released my will, they flew from there spot, crashing into tents and trees, either unconscious or dead. I continued my pace.

"Shh, listen," Susie stood near the gate of the cage, feeling the bars as she and the girls leaned silently near the end of the prison.

They heard shouting, caught glimpses of bandits running everywhere…they even spotted a burst of lighting shoot out into the sky…which seemed impossible.

"What's going on there?" one of the girls asked.

"I think they're being attacked," Susie turned to the girls, a hopeful smile on her face, "I think Oakvale is reclaiming what's theirs."

The girls looked back at each other, each chatting excitedly amongst each other.

"Who's that?" one of the girls spotted a figure as they turned to look.

The figure was dressed in black; a bandit bandana covered hi face as no one could identify him.

"It must be one of the bandits," the girls moved back as Susie stood forward, something seemed familiar about this person. His posture seemed relaxed, as if glad somehow, he emitted an aura that was different from the rest of these barbarians.

Reaching the cage, he leaned on the bars as the girls stepped back. Susie walked close to the figure as he spoke, "Susie?"

She recognized the voice, running up she stopped at the bars, meeting the figure, she extended her arm out of the bars and touched the masked cheek, "David?"

She could spot the leather mask lift ever so slightly in the dim lights as she knew he was smiling.

"Stand back, I'll get you out." He stood a little ways apart.

"But you don't have the key," she said confused but complying none the less.

Standing back with the rest of the girls, Susie told them who it was as they looked back at him in surprise.

They were even more astonished when David had extended a glowing hand over the lock and watched as it melted in front of their eyes.

The door opened and he signaled them to quietly exit out as they started to thank him.

The last one was Susie, making sure no girl was injured. Exiting, she stood in front of David, staring into the eye holes that showed his deep blue eyes.

"I knew some one would come," she hugged him, "But I didn't know it was you…and a will user no less." She smiled letting him go as David stood.

Calmy I took the hug, enjoying every minute of it, but times wasting, my friends can't hold out long. "Susie," I directed her, "Make sure the captives follow me, we have men waiting near the gates," I chugged down a will potion already feeling replenished, "Tell them to yell out if they are under attack."

I watched as she nodded to me before heading to the group and explaining the plan. Once it was settled, I summoned a few more swords to help guard the rear as we headed out. I took the path that I had cleaned out earlier and arrived at the end, from this vantage point, I saw Billy leading his men…and my swords, into battle. When it seemed they would be overwhelmed, they pulled back inside, letting the archers take their shots before coming back out, waiting for my return.

I spotted another group of bandits running towards them as I concentrated on my will, a ball of fire formed in the palms of both my hands as I yelled out, "There, towards the gate, make a run for it!" I tossed both balls of flames at the group as it connected and exploded, sending the bandits flying.

The girls ran out as Billy spotted them, already I saw a few men and ghost swords heading towards the captives, guiding them out. I stared back at another gate the bandits where pouring out of…What the hell is with all these gates!?

I just stared at it for a moment as I felt a tap on my shoulder, Susie was watching me as one of the guards stood near her, firing bolts from his cross bows to any bandits that came near.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked me as I shook my head no.

"I have to end this, so he can't rebuild another army," I told her, it was time to face the so called bandit king.

"But how, I know you're strong but, "Susie looked at me worriedly, "You don't even have a sword."

"Susie, I stared back at her as I took off my mask, "Do you believe in me?"

She stared at me for a moment, her face was still worried but it hardened with trust; tip toeing on her feet and pulling down my assassin's cloth that covered my mouth. She pecked me in the lips as I felt a tug that I haven't felt in ages.

"Come back safely Hero," she said to me. A hero…I haven't been called that in ages. I faced the guard who nodded at me, he got the message, tell Billy to pull out; I was heading towards the Lord of the bandits.

I sighed as I watched them leave; I could just quit now and retreat with them, follow Susie up on that little kiss. I placed the bandana back on my face as my assassin's cloth covered the rest.

'But she called me a Hero,' I headed towards the gate as bandits poured out of it, slapping my hands together again as I concentrated on my will, 'and a hero is what I'll be.'

I formed a boulder sized ball of fire and stared at the bandits who watched in horror as I, again, slammed my foot down and tossed the giant ball of doom towards the bandits.

'Yeah, who needs a sword?' I grinned as more screaming could be heard.


	9. The Return of DeathBringer

Fable ch 9

I don't own Fable…I wonder if this chapter turned out ok.

* * *

The Power of Death Bringer

I cut through the bandits like smooth, so smooth butter. Flames erupted around me as I Battle charged through the crowds, stepping on fallen bandits or knocking them back. Reaching the gate, I watched everyone around me as the bandits stopped and stared, there was only a few left, and it seems the surprise attack really mowed down their numbers.

"Anyone else want s to face me!?" I yelled out loud to each of them as they looked at each other. A group tried to jump me as I rolled my eyes and pushed out my will…they went flying back, into the tiny crowd as the bandits stepped back.

"Alright then," I looked at all of them as I once again concentrated on a spell, "Leave now or perish."

I summoned a small group of swords as I watched them, a few started running. 'Attack,' I mentally commanded them before I faced the gates.

"I swear, if there's another bloody gate after this…" I muttered under my breath as I blew a giant hole in the gate…whoever was standing in the other side had better be unconscious.

I entered through the hole I made as I stared ahead in relief…good, no more gates…but more bandits and Twin Blade himself watching me from inside his tent, you would have thought he greeted me at least.

"Well, well well," Twin Blade's voice echoed from inside the tent, "What have we here, a Hero from the guild?"

I stepped forward, keeping my eyes on the bandits that slowly surrounded me, "No, I'm not from the guild." I spoke back to him.

"Interesting," He snapped his fingers, "Attack."

The bandits around me rushed forward, each holding out a sword, grins on their faces.

Time slowed down as I counted off and waited…slowly all the bandits came closer and closer until I lifted one foot up ; I had a grin of my own as I slammed my foot down.

A small sphere of fire sprouted up around me as the bandits erupted in fire and flew back, enflamed.

I watched Twin blade again as he rose up and walked out of the tent…He was wearing some kind of black armor, at least the gloves, boots, and helmet, each had an insignia on them; they looked familiar as he drew out two blades, one was made of the blackest metal that had a little insignia carved on the metal which glowed red, the other was a large sword that had Twin Blades insignia carved on it.

He saw me stare at his armor and weapons before he bellowed in a deep chuckle. "You may have defeated my bandit guards, wizard, "he drew closer, finally towering over me, "But I'll show you why the guild doesn't bother to stop me anymore."

I forced my will out only to hit nothing as Twin blade chuckled again and slammed his fist into my chest, still gripping those swords of his.

I flew back, tumbling as I skidded across the field, finally stopping as I sat up staring at the charging behemoth of a man.

'Ow, that hurts,' quickly I rolled out of the way as I reached for my…broken bow. Crap, I must have crushed it when I landed.

Fine then, fist fight it is, I concentrated my will, healing my chest as I felt a bruise. He came towards me again. I ducked a slash and rolled away when he brought his other sword down. Running up to him; I poured magic into my fists until it glowed a familiar bluish color as I slammed it against his face. Something strange happened after that, my fist past through an invisible barrier of some sort as the glowing energies died out. He didn't even faze at the attack, just shoving me off and striking a fist handled attack at my face…I went skidding across the fields…again.

_**'David, you're**__** weak'**_

I felt the blood on my head as I watched a shadowy figure appear behind Twin Blade, his glowing reddish eyes glowed through the dark hood as he walked around Twin Blade.

'Hello evil me,' I lamely replied, my vision slowly correcting itself.

_**'No David,' he reappeared in front of me, 'I'm just the more powerful side of you…' he offered a hand in his black gauntlets which was glowing blackish reddish light. 'Take it.'**_

'No,' I gritted my teeth as I stood up weakly as Twin blade charged at me again.

_**'You don't get it David,' I, me, evil me, stalked towards me as I could literally feel him grab my collar, 'I WILL NOT DIE HERE!' suddenly I felt him thrust his hands into my chest, **__**pouring**__** dark waves of power**__** into me**___

I felt myself grow cold as Twin Blade froze in his spot… "Not again," I muttered as I felt it, felt the familiar dark powers inside of me.

I fell to my knees in pain, clutching my head, it crept into me, I felt it, I felt it, dear Avo no, "AHHHHHH!!" I roared out in pain…no…not. in. pain…in power… yes…in absolute power.

Frozen in place, Twin Blade stared wide eyes as he felt the darkest powers of magic burst forth from this figure. A Red Beam of Light shot up through the skies as Twin Blade covered his eyes with one fist, but looked ahead.

He watched in horror as black red clouds rose around him, the bandana he wore ripped out of his head as we watched in terror…horns had sprouted on top of him.

He slammed his swords down on the ground…holding on for dear life as dark energies literally blew everything away, a demonic roar continued to scream in mad laughter throughout the black winds, until it finally died. When it was quiet, they stayed in the dark, no light, no sound as Twin Blade didn't move, but he felt it…he knew it…it was a Demon.

Twin blade was a strong man, a man who feared no one, but he was scared, scared as any normal man as he suddenly spotted the eyes…the blood red eyes that stared back at him, the area darker than the night as an evil chuckle could be heard… **"****…****That's**** mine****…"**the voice was deep and dark as it ran chills down his spine.

"I.i..it can't be," suddenly he felt his sword, helmet, and armor disappear as he was left bare footed without gauntlets, and felt a burning sensation on his head…he held on to only one of his swords and only wore his chest plate, "the D-Death Knight." He was left, scared and breathless as the night became darker; he continued hearing the chuckles as he felt a long past feeling rise up…the feeling of helplessness.

The shift in shadows was the only warning he received as he brought his sword up…

…Elsewhere…

Billy and his men stayed frozen in spot as did the rest of the villagers.

Having returned to the village, he ordered his men to prepare to go in after David until he felt it…they all felt it.

"Billy," Susie stood by him as she pointed at the skies.

Billy and his men stared at the skies….a bright red light shot through the skies as black clouds covered the starry skies and moon that lit the area.

"W-what is that?" one of his men asked him as he felt a chill run down him.

'It's this feeling again, what's going on!?' Billy remembered the feeling, the feeling of dread and darkness…everyone knew what it was…it was the aura of the Death Knight.

"EVERY ONE GET TO SHELTER!!" Bill roared out, repeating instructions many remembered during the war, "GUARDS, DEFEND THE PERIMETERS, CALL FOR BACK UP, USE THE SEALS!!"

Billy ran through the panicked crowds, restoring order as he grabbed guards and directed them where to go, "DEATH KNIGHT PROTECTION ONE!" he yelled out to the crowd, everyone knew the code, it meant to hide until back up arrives, to break the seals in the barrow fields, to alert the Guild that Death Bringer was here.

"VOLUNTEERS NOW!!!" Billy commanded as he went into the guard's barracks. A few of his strongest and trusted guards followed as Billy opened a trunk and started equipping his old legion uniform.

Many other guards did the same, equipping the old legion armor that represented the people of Albion, one of the strongest armor they have as Billy took out a cloth covered item. Removing the cloth, the sword gleamed the colors of magic; he gazed once again onto his most powerful sword…the sword he was awarded by Lady Grey herself for the act of bravery…the Katana Hiryu.

He stood in front of his men, each adorned in their armor, each holding their best weapons as Billy spoke, "Attackers have your swords ready, Archers, ready your arrows, stick together, and watch each other's back…"he commanded as he marched out of the barracks, heading back to Twin Blade's camp with his men in tow.

'David…what's going on?' Billy thought concerned before speaking out loud to his men, "We're going in."


	10. Theresa

Fable Ch 10

Note: Don't mind if I keep switching the speelings of Death Bringer (Deathbringer death knight ect…) and Twin blade (Twinblade)

Do not Own Fable

* * *

Billy and his men made their way through the same path towards Twinblade's camp, alert and steady. The attacking guards held torches in one hand while holding a sword in another, the archers calmly aiming their bows at the dark path.

Reaching the gate that lead to the camp, the clouds that blocked the sky disappeared as the moon provided light for the entire camp…there were bodies everywhere and some where new.

"SOMEONE HELP!" the voice yelled in the night as the archers trained their bow at the running man.

"MONSTERS, MONS…" he never finished as the men saw an orb of energy shot through the air, smacking into the man's back, Billy saw the smoke rise from the burnt flesh.

They turned to look at the source as Billy widened his eyes, "Minions," he breathed out.

Some carried staffs, others carried double edged swords, or giant meat cleavers, wearing glowing red armor…it was the minions from the war.

Raising his hand in the air, he roared out as the archers fired, "FOR ALBION!!" each men chorused in response, repeating the phrase of their captain as they ran towards the Minions; the battle had started.

…

Twinblade brought his sword up, just in time to block an attack.

The swords met as the smiling face of Death Bringer drew near Twinblades.

**Oh sweet power, how long has it been since I used you? I stared into the man's terrified eyes as I ****smiled, still leaning on the clashed swords.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry****," I slowly moved back, enjoying how this man, this person named Twin…****bullade****…**** or something…**

**I must have looked thoughtful as I just stood there for a moment. Twit…**** yes Twit…as Twit backed away.**

**"It must be dark for you," I chuckled, "can't have a proper battle between" I puffed out my chest as I snapped my fingers. Small balls of fire surrounded the encampment as it lit the area, "****Lords, now**** can we?"**

**I watched as he looked around…did I forget to mention we had an audience…my minions gathered around us, watching as I commanded them to cheer...they did as I waved at them.**

**"Now then, Twit, the Bandit Lord," I ****did a curt mocking bow before lifting my sword at him, "I must thank you for finding part of my equipment and my sword…I spent hard work on them." I grinned as I slowly circled around him.**** Stopping,**** I looked at his attire before straightening; I used my sword as a cane leaning on it as I snapped my fingers again. One of my larger minions carrying a giant sword approached, I directed it to hand over its armor and sword to Twit over there.**

**Twit**** looked back at me, taking the equipment as I stared back at him in boredom, "Don't keep me waiting," I lazily spoke.**

**That did the trick; he wore the equipment and took the other sword…****Yay****, now he has two big swords.**

**"Finally, "I did a curt bow again, "****A duel between Lords…do**** you not bow?" I sent a little shocking burst of will towards him as he knelt.**

**"Now…****go****," I disappeared as he brought his swords up, ****as I reappeared**** behind him, "****Oh come on****…at least try to find me." **

**Lazily, I watched as he turned, swishing both swords towards me as I yawned****. I punched his head…and he flew back…dropping his swords.**

**"Come, at least say something," I heard him whimper…pathetic.**

**I waited for him to stand up…he didn't so I shot an energy at one of his swords; it flew back to the downed man, smacking him in the chest.**

**"Again," I told him as he stood up, gripping the sword, "I'll even let you have a free shot."**

**Twit came rushing up to me, both hands holding onto that one giant sword of his as he brought it down in a slash towards me. I batted it away, grabbing his face. He knelt down, screaming as smoke arose from my hand that was placed on his face, ****he****clawed**** at ****it, ****trying to stop me as I smiled in glee…**

**Ugh… I felt a painful pulse as ****I released, stepping back. Twit fell to the floor, rolling in pain as he held on to his face.**

**'What the hell!?'**

_'__…David…__'__a familiar feminine voice whispered in a dying breathe…_

**I heard a voice, no, a whisper as I ****dropped my sword and ****grabbed my head.**

_'__…I love you…__'_

**"SHUT UP!" I roar****ed as I lifted up the man**** on the floor… "You****…**** die ****…****now."**

**I picked up my sw****ord and stabbed him in the gut**** then ****released as I watch him fall.**

"Twinblade?" a voice spoke from the giant tent as a feminine figure emerged, carrying a sword.

"T-Theresa," Twinblade struggled as Death Bringer placed a foot on his back, "RUN!"

Theresa looked back, she could see the minions but she couldn't see who was holding her leader down. This was a shock to her, her visions always protected her, always showed her when an attack came, or when she was about to be killed…she didn't see this.

**"A ****seer," I spoke to the frightened woman. She was wearing a blin****dfold as she stood**** there, unable to see me. I chuckled****, 'why are they always wearing blindfolds?' I thought**** as I blurred out of sight.**

"Theresa! It's Death Bringer!" Twinblade cried out, already, he was losing consciousness, he was dying and Theresa knew it.

**I appeared behind her as she turned to strike; I just stepped back as she missed.**

**"Oh, a fighting Seer," I mocked her as she continued swinging, it seems she is using her senses to spot me now, not her will, "Never seen a fighting Seer before."**

**I jumped out of the way as she drove in to strike, laughing all the way.**

"You're really him…aren't you," **she spoke to me as I watched her stand still and drop her sword to the floor.**

**"Yes I am," I walked up to her and gripped her chin. She didn't fight back, just continued to watch me.**

**I released as she continued standing there, unafraid…I had to respect that a little.**

**I appeared behind her as I whispered into her ear, "You should know by now, that I'm immune to the sight."**

**She stiffened a bit as I ****moved back and watched her, she heard me lift my sword up in the air as I pointed it at her, "Seer, any last words…" **

**My nose twitched as I smelled something…blood.**

**I peered at her face, a tear of blood leaked down both her bandage covered eyes as she ****gloomingly**** stared on the floor.**

"I never even had a chance to find him," **she spoke in defeat as her head slightly turned****; her**** face**** was**** to ****Twinblade****…the man was either unconscious or dead…or unconscious and dying, she continued speaking. **"I never had a chance to find my brother…"

**'Boohoo,' I thought as I pushed my sword through her back. I heard her gasp as I let her fall… "Tell me his name, I'll find him for you," I grinned as she spoke.**

"H-his, name is," she started losing it, "David."

**I looked closely at her face as I observed her features…she had a familiar brown hair that reminded me of someone, her face looked so familiar.**

**"What's your name again?" I leaned closer as I missed it earlier.**

**She reached a hand up to me as I watched her whisper, **"Theresa."

**My eyes widened in familiarity as I felt her pour will energy into me…which was impossible, my armor prevents this.**

"Even if I die in these few seconds," **she spoke as I felt her pour more and more will energy into me as I was frozen in spot, my mind was slowly disappearing, **"You will watch over and over again, for everyday of your life, your worst memory… and feel the same pain you felt, the same emotions, and the same thoughts you suffered."

**My mind blackened as I dwelled into a memory.**


	11. Never Again

Ch 11

I own Fable…one game called Fable and it's cool, but I don't own Fable, the big one owned by the bigger corporations. I'm changing this to a rated M fic. Umm, I had a hard time typing this and you'll see why…

* * *

_Flash back_

_I haven't been to that village for weeks now and I've been pondering over these new found emotions. __Killing time, I had been slaying some beasts, trolls, hobbits…and__ all that__ stuff. I __guess__ I'm just really__ stubborn to go back; I've never had this happen before. Slowly as these weeks passed, I let down my illusion…the one__ that I had casted on myself__ before entering that village. In my experiments, I found a way of granting me more power…I had to thank my study on Jack of Blades for that. I needed a __powerful source of dark energies__ and the chapel of __Skorm__ was the perfect place to get it. _

_Any ways, I grew horns as the outcome as I mastered dark powers most people would be jealous to obtain__, but__it__ has been __months__ since I used that power and I was shocked to find that my horns had disappeared. Maybe that's __why I had these thoughts lately…back then, I was so focus, I knew what I wanted…it was power...power to kill, power so I wouldn't feel helpless anymore._

_With my illusion gone, I looked at my reflection in a lake. My eyes were blue, so was my hair. I spotted hair on my chin and upper lip…I like this look. _

_I touched my skin and was surprised at how smooth it was…usually it's a lot thicker and tougher__ but now…_

_Sighing, I teleported on top of a broken bridge and sat down, high above a cliff as I watched water pour down to a lake below. Up ahead, I could spot __Orhard__ Farm…it had recently closed for some reason that I wouldn't know._

_I'm doing it again, I always try to stall or change the subject…I need to think this through._

_Annabel and the children, what happened? I thought over it, mostly thinking back to when I really started feeling different__…__when I started receiving these emotions. I remember healing the child 2, no, her name was__ Samantha. She needed healing and I've done it, for some apparent reason, I healed the girl and that was when it started. When Samantha had recovered, she was shy at first, but she kept on following me…only that boy John had the courage to keep pestering me._

_I let out a grin at the memory while I dangled my feet, I enjoyed helping those kids, whether I liked it or not but then something else happened. It was Annabel, over the years we had gotten in each other's faces so many times, she called the guards one day but the guards took one look at us and explained that couples shouldn't call upon the guards for relationship council…I nearly incinerated them as Annabel had blushed__ in response, complaining all the way__. Slowly but surely, we tolerated each other until things came out easier, she became someone I liked to bother…it was fun._

_Then she asked __me when I planned to leave, that reminded me of my other life, my other things…and through those months, I guess I didn't want to return, I was enjoying my time there, it was so easy._

_But I am Death Bringer, I have to command my armies, but I was actually scared…__**scared**__…at what Annabel might have thought of me. I don'__t understand__ why would I be scared of a woman? Maybe, maybe she could join me, be my mistress. I looked up happily but froze when I thought about it, "She needs to know," I muttered to myself as I packed my armor. I'll tell her who I am, we'__ll see what happens then__…I placed my hooded cloak back on and concentrated on the area. I hope they're not that mad at me for disappearing. I smiled; already I knew what Annabel would say._

_…end flash back…_

**This was the magic of the sight; I heard about it but never gave it any thought. I know this memory, these thoughts seemed to stretch on forever, but in reality, it only lasts for minutes…**

**Then I felt something pull at me, from the inside out, "**_**stop it," **_**I heard it as I started remembering something familiar, "**_**Stop It" **_**I heard it again as I felt the pull harden, **_**"STOP IT!" **_

**I remember now**, wha- what am I doing!? I felt myself drift back into my memories….

_…cont...flashback__…_

_I rushed through the blown gate, frantically looking for survivors. I returned to the village…only to find a burned down__ graveyard as I spotted bodies everywhere. "Who did this!?" I ran to the school, hoping to see her face, to see the children. _

_I arrived at the torn down school…I had found the children._

_"S-Samantha?__ John?" I slowly looked around the bodies, calculating the time the attack had occurred as I saw dimmed flames and still fresh corpse._

_"__SAMANTHA__! JOHN! ANYONE…ANSWER ME!" I roared out loud, hoping to find any one…__I heard a noise__ as I rushed to__ the__ source._

_My eyes widened as__ I turned white__lifting __up a board__ and found a body and pieces of another__, it was Samantha…John was also there, at least, a part of him__ that__ was next to her…_

_I gritted my teeth as I felt something sting inside me, crouching to reach Samantha, I gently whispered._

_"There, there, I'm here," I gently stroked her hair, the way I saw Annabel do it._

_Slowly her eyes looked at me, but I had to look back in__ shock__ as I let g__o of her body and moved back__…her eyes were pitch black…she was a messenger. _

_She spoke in a voice that didn't belong to hers, __**"Run and hide, Death Bringer's armies will find you…**__**run and hide, they will find you**__**…"**_

_A messenger was what it__ is, a message left behind by an army…my army to be exact. An enchanted memento in a human body, mostly children, that scares anyone who hears it, that I will find them…that I will kill them._

_I lifted my hand towards her, she was dead like the others…I destroyed the message. Quickly, I placed my hood up as I felt my magic raging inside of me, there is hell to pay, I teleported to my camp._

_I reappeared amidst a celebration as I leaked out my power, everyone stopped and turned to see me._

_"WHERE IS JANGO!?" I roared out loud through the camp as I saw them visibly shake from how much will I leaked out._

_Suddenly, a man came running in, his hood was down as his ponytailed hair and scarred face identified him as the one I left to watch my army. His face was pale as he stopped in front of me, bowing low on the floor, "Yes my Lord, do I displease thee?" worry was etched in his voice as I stared coldly at him._

_"Haven't I told you to watch my army, not to go conquering without me?" I __spoke calmly but he could__ feel the hatred that was in my voice._

_"Yes __Sire__," he weakly replied as I lifted him up by his neck and stared at him with my blood red eyes._

_"WELL!?" I spat at his face._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but we brought you something__ that you might like__," __he tried to plead to me as I watched him._

_"What is it?" he directed me to follow him as he headed towards the chapel._

_As we walked, the men continued on their task…I watched around me, they were sharpening their weapons as they had finished celebrating when I had arrived. I smelt the air…it smelt of blood and lust...and again, I felt angry. I had to grit my teeth along the way as my power leaked out; I slowly felt my horns sprouting on top of my head as I tried to push it back._

_Once we reached the temple area, I heard muffle sobs as he guided me to the entrance._

_Jango__ grinned at__ me as he opened the door__, "Sir, your usual entertainment is inside, and we captured a rather feisty girl for you," I heard more sobs as something pulled inside of me…I didn't want to see this, I told mysel__f, but my body moved on its own__. "It seems they are almost done, come master," he tried to guide me but I pushed him aside as he fell. _

_I ran inside, my heart pounding as I opened the second door. 'No' my eyes were wide as I saw her. Her clothes were ripped as I saw the knife plunged down into her, "NO!!" I shot my will out__ towards the __Skorm__ apprentices__ as the knife plunged into her naked body._

_Their bodies burnt into crisp as they fell back into the pool of blood. _

_"No__..no__no__" I ran to her side, covering her with my cloak as I held her tightly, "please, please, Annabel, no." I felt pain inside __me,__ I felt something die in me as I watch her look up at m__e as __she spoke softly._

_"David?" her voice was a whisper as I felt her life force leaving._

_"I'm here, I'm here," I concentrated on my will trying to heal the scar as I roared out in frustration as it didn't work, "__Dammit__ heal! Heal __Dammit__!" I poured more will into it as nothing happened, 'the dagger,'_

_I looked around and found it…the sacrificial dagger, nothing can heal the wounds__ they make__it__ was blessed by the dark powers of this temple._

_My face turned white as I felt my eyes burn, "You'll be fine Annabel, you'll be fine,", I begged in the end as I gently brushed her hair, drops of tears were dripping into her pale face." _

_"David…its ok" she gave me a graceful smile as she slowly lifted her hand to my cheek._

_"Please, stay with me please, I need you," I begged her, holding on to her more._

_"I…I love you, David." She spoke to me as I held on to her hand that touched my cheek, I squeezed it in reassurance. Love, that what it was, it was love. I love her, I really loved her._

_"I-__I always wanted to tell you__.." her eyes where slowly closing._

_"And you can continue telling me Annabel, you can," I concentrated on healing again as I felt her other hand rise to take mine._

_"Please," I breathed out desperately, "Don't leave me, I just found you…"_

_She gave me a smile as she directed my head towards hers; I complied as our lips met. _

_I kissed her, kissed her like I have done no other woman as I felt her kiss me in return…_

_I released, "I love you." _

_She didn't reply as her eyes stayed closed, her skin was ice cold…but a smiled was on her face, a beautiful smile as I let go of her hand. It fell as a thud echoed across the room._

_I found what I was looking for, only to lose it…what have I done?_

_I rose up, slowly as I felt a part of me disappear, something snapped inside me as I stared at the sacrificial fountain._

_"Never…never again," I saw red as magic poured out of me, never stopping as I felt my horns grow._

_The temple exploded as minions could be seen stomping out, magic __bursted__ in waves throughout the whole camp as roars of anguish could be heard for miles._

_…end flash back…_

"No, what have I done," I felt the tears in my eyes as I stared down at the body. I quickly reached down and held her in my arms; her breathing was labored as she tried to struggle.

"No…not again, please no," I felt the tears in my cheek as Theresa faced her head at me in confusion.

"T-Theresa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I held on to her tighter as she didn't fight it.

"D-David?" her voice was above a whisper but I could detect the shock in them as I placed my hand under her head.

"Yes, it's me." I placed my forehead on top of hers, "Everything is going to be alright, it will."

"D-David?" I saw tears of blood leak down her face as it mixed with my tears that fell on her pale cheeks.

"Shh, shh," I cradled her in my arms, slowly trying to gather what will energies I had left, "Theresa, it's ok, your brother is here, your brother is here, I'll take care of you, you're not going to die."

I saw her smile sadly as her head leaned on my chest.

"Please, everything will be ok, everything will be ok!" I cried out loud as my powers left me, I didn't have energy left; I couldn't concentrate on any spell.

"I-I found you…" she placed her hand behind my neck, "I finally found you…brother." She whispered in a voice that expressed joy in each word.

Her hand fell limp as I cried out, "THERESA!" I held her tighter; my head leaned with hers as I sobbed out loud.

"Y-you can still save her." A weak voice spoke near me as I turned to look.


	12. The Morning Rises

Ch 12

I don't own Fable

This is a brief update…just because…peace out.

* * *

Billy watched around the camp, his helmet lay on the floor, his armors contained dent and burns from the battle, it was strange, all of a sudden, the minions had disappeared without a trace. He looked at his men; they were helping the wounded, and some lay unconscious on the ground. 

"Status," Billy spoke in a tired breath as his one guard limped towards him.

"Sir," he clasped his sword to his chest in greeting, "We are currently checking the wounded but no one has died yet sir."

Billy nodded as he addressed his men, "If you can fight, come with me, if you are wounded, rest, we won't leave you."

Billy headed up the hill as a few men followed. The sky was getting lighter by the minute…dawn was approaching.

…

Twin Blade wasn't moving, his eyes were closed but he still spoke… he spoke, refusing to die.

"In my tent, I have a resurrection vile…give it to her." His voice was weak but worried was laced in his voice.

David looked at him, slowly setting his sister down.

"Twinblade," I quietly spoke to the dying man.

"Never mind me, help her," he responded, "Hurry."

I nodded, rushing into the tent, looking for the chest.

Twin blade laid there, he knew he was dead, by the time DeathBringer came back from the tenth, it would be too late for him. 'At least I died by the hands of a powerful warrior.' he thought before drawing a final breath.

Quickly I scourged the tent, until I found the chest. Resurrection viles are one of the rarest potions anyone could obtain. I only obtained only 2 throughout my entire life but I hid them somewhere.

Digging in the chest, I spotted the golden vile of life and a bottle of will potion. I grabbed both, rushing back to my sister while chugging down the will potion.

I felt my powers slowly coming as I reached my sister; opening the bottle, I poured some on her wound before lifting her head and giving her the rest.

"Please…don't let it be too late," I spoke to my-self as I watched the wounds heal. Slowly, nothing happened as I sighed in sadness, the air was warming as the sky slowly became filled with light.

"Twinblade, it didn…" I looked at the unmoving body before turning away in shame…'I did it again,' I thought depressed, ' I couldn't save them.'

I fell to my knees and wept into my hands.

I could hear noises around me, the clanking of armor as I felt the presence of people surrounding me…I didn't care anymore.

"David?" I heard a male voice as I didn't turn to move.

He came closer as I stared back into the ground, "David." He called again.

I heard him crouch as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What happened?"

"I killed them…" I told him, "I killed my sister…" I refused to look up, to watch their reactions.

I felt him shift uncomfortably as another soldier went towards him. I heard Billy whisper to him as the soldier left.

We stayed there for a moment as the soldiers moved away, Billy never left my side.

"Sir, we have a live one." One of the soldiers spoke as Billy turned to me.

'No, she's dead, I saw it,' Billy watched me before he went to the body.

"David!" Billy yelled out at me, "She's alive!"

I snapped my head back, my heart pounded at each word. I became renewed with energy as I ran to see my sister, her face was full with colored as I saw her chest slowly rise and fall. "S-she is alive," I quietly spoke to myself as I went to her side.

I felt tears in my eyes as I smiled, "My sister is alive," I felt her pulse as I hugged her, kissing her on her forehead.

I looked up as Billy smiled at me, I felt happiness once more, I had found my sister, she's alive…I have a family. Then my eyes stared at the dead body, the one who had helped my sister in the end.

"David we have wounded," Billy spoke as he signaled his men, "I trust my men, we're returning to the village...but I need to speak with you."

"You trust your men?" I asked him rising up, holding my sister's body bridal style.

"With my life," he answered as he nodded to one of his men.

I handed my sister over as the guard gently held her, "Don't worry wizard, I will make sure no harm comes to her."

I nodded to him as Billy instructed them to take the wounded back to the village tavern, healers might have arrived.

I walked up to Twinblade's body as the men left, I felt Billy stand next to me, watching the same body I stared at.

I placed my hand above the body, "Billy, do you trust me."

I felt Billy turn his gaze to me; it was silent for a moment as if he was unsure what to say, "When I first saw you enter the village, I didn't think much really."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I watched as the village enjoyed your presence, I watched as you enjoyed them in return. I thought you were an ok guy," He looked away, "Then the bandits came, and you saved us. I remember you now, the same boy who helped me protect Susie's bear Rosie. I've looked up to you ever since that day…"

I shifted uncomfortably at that statement, old memories quickly returning.

"I see now, you're a powerful person and you care for the people you cherish…you have my trust friend." He patted me on the shoulder as we both let out a grin.

My hand glowed briefly over Twinblade's body before I directed it to his fallen blade.

Blue will magic circled around the giant sword as it flew to my hand; I stabbed it into the ground.

"I know I can trust you," I didn't watch him, I just continued staring down at the floor as I told him my secret, "I'm DeathBringer."

It was a quiet morning as the sun had risen, light covered the whole place as nothing moved and nothing spoke.


	13. Whisper

Ch 13

I don't own Fable

* * *

It was a calmed silence as I waited for his reaction; there was no gasp, no threats, no cursing…he just stood there, by my side.

"I think, I knew all along," Billy finally spoke to me as I faced him, "You use powers from the guild of Heroes…I know because I fought alongside some of them in the war."

We looked at each other, both of us serious as Billy continued, "Then you told one of my men that you deny coming from the guild, but that doesn't make sense. How would you know guild magic if you were never taught by them…unless someone had trained you in their magic but I never heard of any ex-heroes from the guild who took on an apprentice, plus, at your age and the power I saw from far away…it really narrows it down."

He turned to look at Twinblade's body as I looked at him, pretty shock at his observations.

"That spell you just used," He told me, his back turned, "it's the summoning spell…you copied his image so you can summon him in battle, yes?"

"Yeah," I answered him, a bit sad.

"I just want to know," He looked back at me, "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked him.

"Why everything?" He threw his hands in the air, "Why start a war, why did you become evil…and what made you change?" We settled again in uncomfortable silence as he waited for the answer.

I sighed before signaling him to get comfortable, "Take a seat, it's going to be along story."

We moved towards the broken pillars near Twinblade's giant tent as he sat and I began, "It started after I arrived at the hero's guild after Oakvale was burned down; I was sad and angry at how weak I was… I believed that I needed power and I needed it fast…"

…

A blue cloak covered her face as she led her men towards the town of Oakvale. She held on to a staff signaling them forward.

The Guild had received an urgent message from this tiny village and she was in charged to investigate it.

Her info on this village showed it had to be rebuilt twice after the bandits burnt it down the first time…then Deathbringer's army had destroyed it the second time in one of his campaigns.

She had to shiver at the dark powers she remembered; turning back to look at the entrance, she thought back to how even trying to come here, it was suicidal. The Dark forest was where DeathBringer's main camp was held, passing by the place, she had to look back in amazement on how some artifacts from the camp still remained, if untraceable…that was why there were still guards around that place, to prevent anything to be taken out once the guild finishes scouring the area.

She sighed once again, entering the village; memories of the boy she knew long ago appeared in her mind.

Once they entered the village, she took one look around as the villagers turned to watch her; houses lay damaged or burnt, she spotted several wounded as she turned to her men.

"Healers! Tend to the wounded, Guards secure the village and bring me the one who's in charge," they set about to the tasks as a village woman approached her.

"Are you from the guild?" she asked looking back at the cloaked woman in quiet sullen.

"I am," she removed her hood and stared back at the women; "my name is Whisper, what happened here?"

Susie had recognized her once she removed her hood; the braided hair gave her away.

She replied nodding her head in respect, "My name's Susie," looking at the area around her she continued as Whisper watched, "We were attacked by Twinblade's army, it would help if you sent some healers to the tavern, we have more wounded."

Whisper nodded in reply as she directed one of her men over to give the orders. 'Twinblade had been a thorn to this village, but most of the recently graduated heroes stopped trying to defeat the man,' she thought as she gave out the orders as the guard whispered the situation of the village in her ear, 'none of the more experienced would waste their time for this task…especially my idiotic, glory seeking brother of mine.'

She turned back to the woman Susie, 'Intel has it that Twinblade wore armor which cancels out any will magic activated near him and with his trainings from being an ex-guild member…he was someone not to be taken lightly.'

"Where are your town guards," Whisper had to wonder if this village had any protection, she spotted a few but they were injured. She watched the girl look back towards the shores in worry before she spoke.

"A wizard helped us by healing the villagers who were in worse condition," Whisper looked at her in surprise, thinking back to any will using heroes that it could have been as Susie had a glazed look on her face, "you see, he and the guards had formed a plan to come rescue the captives from the village…I was one of them."

Whisper watched as Susie stared longly towards the shore as if waiting for someone.

"It succeeded but the wizard went after Twinblade, he wanted to end this, the guards were led by the guard captain Billy and they returned with us before deciding to head back in and assist the wizard but then…" she looked even more worried staring out, "There was a bright red light that shot of the sky near Twinblade's camp and we all felt it, there was something evil in the air. Billy and his men ordered everyone to get to safety, his men wore their legion armor before going back…I don't know what happened since then."

Whisper looked back at her in shock, this was serious. She gave a brief nod before yelling out, "Alright guards! Get ready to mo…" she was interrupted.

"Look, towards the shores!" one of the villagers had spotted men in legion armor walking from the shore.

Susie gasped in horror, they were carrying injured and some wore dented and charred armor like they were in a battle.

Quickly, Susie scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar blue haired man as Whisper ordered, "Help them, healers quickly!"

Guards, villagers, and healers quickly rushed to help; they led them to the tavern, quickly placing the ones worse off to the healers while those who could stand stayed outside. The tavern quickly became filled with injured; including the ones hurt from the bandit attack…healers were quickly rushing over the place, trying to help everyone.

Susie ran to the nearest soldier, "where is he," she pleaded, "What happened?"

Whisper followed the girl, remaining calm as she resigned to wait.

One of the soldiers carrying an unconscious female came up to them, "Where does the wizard live?" he asked Susie as she looked at the unconscious female.

"Why what happened?" Susie asked as the soldier spoke, "The commander and the wizard stayed behind, Twinblade has been defeated but the Wizard had asked me to take care of this woman, the tavern is crowded so I hope to let her rest in his home."

Susie looked at the girl in wonder before leading the soldier up the hill, Whisper talked to the guard along the way as her eyes grew wide at the info…Minions, red light? Whisper became confused and scared at the info that reminded her of those dark times. 'Not again,' she thought as they reached his home.

The guard placed her on the bed as Susie watched over her. The Guard gave a curt nod before exiting and standing guard outside.

Whisper was in deep thought, trying to figure out her next plan as she watched the two women…'what was going on here, the wizard defeated Twinblade, how, what about his anti-will armor?'

She looked back at Susie, "Tell me more about the wizard…what's his name?"

Susie looked back at her as she answered his name is Da…" they heard cheers from the crowd as they quickly looked out the window.

Susie's eyes became wide and bright as she spotted two figures coming up the hill as a few villagers rejoiced and clapped in celebration. Billy had his elbow on one of David's shoulder as they grinned at the crowd, waving. The guard that stood outside rushed up to them, saluting once he reached them.

"They're back," Susie quickly stood up but soon remembered the unconscious girl, "They're ok." She smiled in happiness as Whisper squinted her eyes, trying to see the figures.

They waited in the house as Whisper could hear their voices.

"I placed her on your bed Sir; she is being looked after by Susie…I think that was her name."

"Thank you," spoke the familiar voice Whisper couldn't quite place a name to it, "Billy, your men are the bravest men I know." He heard laughter before the door opened, Susie stood up as the wizard walked in.

Whisper's eyes widened as her breathe left her, it was him, the boy, the destroyer, it was…

"David," she breathed out bringing up her staff as David stared back with wide eyes of his own.

"Whisper," he spoke sadly as everyone stopped and stared at the two figures, no one dared to breathe as they sensed the hostility.

Whisper had found him, she had found Deathbringer.


	14. Truth be Told, Set me Free

Ch 14

I don't own Fable

* * *

It was a dead silence, no one moved as Whisper and David stared at each other, both unsure what to do. Billy calmly guided the guard out of the house before shutting the door while Susie asked, "Do you…know each other?" 

Whisper never took her eyes off David as he slowly placed his arms up in a 'I mean you no harm' position.

"Y-You're alive!" Whisper nearly shouted as I winced at the way her voice trembled.

"Sadly, I am," I looked at her as she took a step back, leaning against the wall like she was some sort of trapped animal. Slowly, I saw her eyes thinking up a plan of escape or some sort, whatever it was; it might hurt the people in this house.

I didn't want anyone to get hurt; I had to convince her to remain calm, "Whisper," I spoke as gently as I can…no more evil cackle at least, that was what Billy told me. "I've changed, please believe me," I tried to soothe her, keeping my distance as Susie stood by her side and Billy stood by mine.

"N-no," She brought her staff up, "y-you're lying, you always lie."

I grew alarm as I felt her will magic start to spike, at least I was lucky it was Whisper, instead of those muscle headed idiots who prefer to attack before listening.

"Please Whisper, believe me, I've changed," she looked unsure now, I almost have her, "I'll tell you what happened, just hear me out…"

"W-what's going on?" Susie was scared as she watched back and forth before settling her eyes at me, worry etched in them, "David, what is she talking about?"

Whisper quickly looked at her, "You mean you don't know?"

Susie looked at Whisper as I had a sinking feeling in my gut, "No she doesn't," I told her as Susie looked even more confused.

"Tell me what?" Susie's voice sounded sad as she looked at me, her eyes showed betrayal…I couldn't look at her.

"I know it and I don't care," Billy defended me as I felt my hopes rise; Billy reminded me of a friend I had a long time ago…I wonder what had become of him? "He is trying to change and if you haven't noticed," Billy went in front of me, "he just saved our village."

Whisper just stared hard at him as her face contorted in rage, "Then you are a fool," she pointed at me, "he is a deceiver, and he is tricking all of you until you don't suspect him anymore, then it's too late."

"I know he means it," Billy continued, "long ago, he inspired me to become who I was today, he had saved me from a bully when I defended a toy that belonged to a friend of mine…and I believe that boy is still in him. He has changed!"

Whisper and Billy stood face to face as they glared at one another, my faith in Billy just rose a hundred points…way to go Billy.

"So you are the same boy," Susie looked at me as her eyes widened, "you're the same person that returned my doll."

I nodded to her as Whisper yelled, "No, he has done so much damage, how can you just forgive him like that!?"

Before Billy could answer, Susie roared out, "STOP IGNORING ME!" she looked angry, "What is the secret!"

Whisper looked at me in mock reverence, "Should I tell her my Lord, or will you."

I didn't mind if she hated me, I deserved it as I looked at her sadly then revealed my true self the second time today, "I'm Deathbringer, Susie…I am the Dark Knight."

She looked at me as if she couldn't believe it, her mouth open, "b-but, how? I don't believe it." She was in a momentary shock, "you're such a kind and caring person David…I just can't believe it." I saw her harden her will, overcoming the shock and stepping towards me…I felt my heart leap in my chest.

She touched my cheek as I felt her soft hands caress my cheek, "I can't believe it because…" she stared straight at my eyes as I felt my-self shiver at how good this felt, "I fell in love with a kind and caring man…I fell in love with you, David."

My mouth slowly opened as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes, she loves me. I didn't know what to say as I stared back at her lovingly, she loves me. I didn't care anymore, everything dulled out around me as I continued to stare at Susie, I will protect her with my life if I have to, I will give up all I have just so she could live…I found love, I found it again and I won't lose it.

"I-I," I stammered as she smiled at me before embracing me in a hug, I felt her head nestle into my chest.

"David," she looked up from the hug, "I don't care what you were in the past, and all I know is what kind of person you are, a kind and caring person."

I hugged her back as I watched Whisper, I saw her let her guard down as Billy stood by her side, grinning at me all the way.

"I-I can't believe this," Whisper stared at me in confusion, "What happened to you David?"

I motioned them to sit down as Billy started for the door. "I'll see to it that the village is ok," Billy spoke as he opened the door and left, already, he knew what I was about to tell them.

Then, I told them everything, starting from the vision I received as Deathbringer, then the other village I stayed at. Each time, I watched as they never took their gaze off of me, staring at me intently, soaking in each word as I continued with my story. From the woman, then the feelings, to my leaving of the village…then to my worse memory, the day the village was attacked by my army. I felt new tears arise remembering that day again; Susie placed her hand on top of mine as I squeezed her own in return. I explained how the woman died, then how I destroyed my own army.

By the end of it all, Whisper stared at me wide eyes as Susie looked at me sympathetically, Whisper had asked me a question,"So this started with a vision?"

I nodded as she continued asking, "Where did the vision come from?"

I had thought about it but I never knew where it came from or how I received it, in the story, I explained how I was immune to the sights of the seers and I rather not explain to them how it was possible.

I didn't answer her as I tried to think of a reasonable explanation where the vision might have come from…I didn't have to wait long until the reason came from the figure lying on my bed.

"So you did receive it," I watched as Theresa sat up, beams of light shone through my windows towards my sister as I saw the bandage that covered her eyes…will she ever be able to see me again?

"Theresa," I spoke to her a bit worried about her condition, "are you feeling alright, I can heal you if you need it?"

"I'm fine brother," she answered as the members in the room looked shocked that I had a sister.

"Wait, wait," Whisper rubbed her head as if she had a headache, "what did you send him?"

"The vision," she looked towards Whisper, "I sent him the vision of a families' love." She looked saddened, "Before I knew he couldn't be found with my sight, I tried several ways of finding him. Using my sight, I tried to view any futures in which I could find him in…like I did as a child, but it didn't work. I gave up but decided that he should always remember his family; remember me, our mother and our father if he was ever alone. I didn't think it would work, I had thought he was dead, but it seems that using my blood for the ritual, my vision was sent to him." She smiled at the place I think she thought I was sitting at; I moved closer, "I'm glad you changed because of it."

I smiled at her as I moved my-self to sit on the bed next to her, "thank you sister," I hugged her as I felt her hug me back, "because of you, I changed…" I let go as she placed both of her hands on my face, "Brother, I have to remove the curse I gave you…" her hands glowed as I looked on saddened.

"It doesn't matter really, I still have nightmares on that day," I silently spoke as she frowned at my words.

When it was finished, all of us remained silent, there were things I wanted to talk to my sister about but I had to wait, I had to solve the problem with Whisper.

She sighed before speaking, "What will you do now…David?"

I answered her, "I don't know, it depends on you," I looked at Susie as she gave me a reassuring smile, "and it might depend on Susie, I like it here."

Whisper nodded her head, "Fine then, I'll keep this a secret…but if you expect me to just like you."

I shook my head, "I deserve to be hated, and I know this."

Then my door opened and Billy came inside, he was wearing his black guards outfit without the cap.

"I'm surprise a few of your men recognize me Whisper," Billy spoke and I assume he had been listening on the conversation from outside the house.

"Now I remember you," Whisper said, "you were that brave soldier who took on suicidal missions during the war," she briefly glanced at me, "Billy was it?"

I ignored them as they talked, staring at my sister, "what happened to your eyes." I asked.

She looked sad as she dwelled into her memories, "Remember the night Oakvale was attacked?"

I nodded as the whole room became quiet.

"What if I told you, the attack was planned, that the bandits came searching for something long forgotten," her head lifted up towards me, "The blood of the King, the one ruler that controlled the land."

I stared at her in shock as did everyone else since that blood, the royal blood was just a myth, and they believed the bloodline died out years ago…

"Jack of Blades," his name reminded me of my obsession with his powers, "cut out my eyes and ordered the attack on the village…"

My eyes grew wide as I felt my hands clench, "he took our mom and left me to die but I survived…"

'Why would they take our mom…unless,' my eyes widened in comprehension as I whispered out in shock, "Avo…the bloodline, we are descendents of the king."

She nodded as she spoke it loud enough to be heard, "We have the blood of the King coursing through our veins brother…and Jack tried to get rid of us before we could figure it out."

I felt eyes staring at me as I contemplated on her words, Jack will pay for what he has done, I will save my mother… I looked back at Whisper and spoke, "I need to see Weaver, I need to see the Guildmaster."


	15. Leaving

Ch 15

I don't own Fable

* * *

Whisper stared at me even longer than before, "Are you crazy," she finally answered as I pressed on.

"I need his help Whisper, I need his guidance."

Whisper continued, "You know if he sees you, I'm not sure what will happen…but most likely there will be a confrontation, and not a good one."

I shook my head, "I'll risk it, if I have too." I felt my eyes softened as I looked at Whisper pleadingly, "Whisper, I have to see him eventually…whether you help me or not, that's the question."

Whisper stayed quiet as the whole group waited for her answer. She shook her head in thought before sighing and placing a hand on her forehead, "I don't know why but fine, we'll leave as soon as we can."

I couldn't help but give her a wide grin as the tension in the room calmed, "Thank you Whisper, I don't know how I'll make it up to you…"

Whisper just went up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "If you truly changed David," she stared me at my eyes as I nodded, "then you've already made it up for me."

I smiled at her as she offered a small smile of her own, slowly, I hope we can be friends again Whisper.

"I'm coming with you." A voice spoke from behind.

Whisper and I both turned to look at the person. Billy stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Billy," I started, "out of the question."

He protested, "David, you're strong, I'm not denying that but remember, you've made enemies, people will try to kill you." He stood in front of me, staring hard, "You'll need a friend to watch your back when you sleep at nights…anything could happen."

Ok, he won me over, and he had a point, I scratched my head agreeing to him as I turned to my sister, "Theresa, will you come too?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry brother, but that is your task. I will search elsewhere for our mother's whereabouts," she stood up from the bed as I went over to her, worried for her health.

She stopped me from helping her as she stood up, "I'm fine," she smiled at me, "I am so happy I've found you, but we cannot rest…we still have to stop whatever Jack is planning with the bloodline," I looked at her sadly as she smiled a gentle smile and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'll miss you brother, even though we finally meet again; have a safe journey," she hugged me before I felt her concentrating on her will…I whispered out, "be safe sister," before blue light engulfed her and she disappeared…I lost my sister again.

I looked down; saddened she couldn't come with me as I still felt the hug. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around, I found Susie giving me a reassuring smile as I smiled back.

"David," Whisper spoke, "we'll leave soon, meet me at the gate when you're ready." She turned to Billy, "Come, I need to speak with you about the village's safety." Billy nodded as they both left…leaving me and Susie alone.

"Hey," Susie started to talk to me as we both sat on my bed, "how are you feeling?"

I sighed as I laid down, "I feel as if a heavy burden had been lifted.

She smiled as she laid her head on top of my chest, it felt great, "I guess you have to get ready now." She lifted her head back up and stood up again, "I have to help the village repair."

I stood up and met her; we both stared at each other for a moment before I placed a hand behind her waist and pulled her towards me…our lips locked as we stayed that way for a moment. It was pure bliss as I melted in the kiss until we finally released. She stroked a hair away from my forehead before kissing me in the cheek, "Say good bye to me, before you go…hero."

I nodded to her as I watched her leave; swaying her hips on the way out as she winked at me…she was evil, now I don't want to go.

But alas, I sighed again, I have to do this…that bastard has my mother.

I quickly packed all the things I needed, potions, my good weapons, and armor. I dressed out of the torn up assassin's outfit and placed on my leather armor. Putting it all inside my bottomless pit bag, I took a guards cap and placed it on my head before staring at the large red sword I left leaning at the wall near the door; it was Twinblade's sword.

I decided to take it as a reminder on what had happened, we buried Twinblade's body but I still have his imprint so that whenever I need help, I'll summon a ghost version of him-self to help me. The black armor that Twinblade had found, my black armor, I destroyed them…it had a taint of evil that tried to lure me to using its power, I had to destroy them.

Now that I was all set, there was just one more thing I needed to do…I clenched my teeth as I turned around and glared at the figure that started this.

**"Hello," he hissed at me.**

'You,' I summoned my will, twisting it as energy chains latched on to my evil self's figure; he didn't struggle.

'I let you free once; I thought you could change...'I grew frustrated, 'I guess I was wrong."

Slowly a dark portal opened from the bottom of the figure's feet, he was sinking down, disappearing into the darkness. He said nothing along the way, just staring back at me as if mocking me. I turned away as I headed for the door, 'I will not let dark magic influence me, I will control it and use it when I have to…I will use it to save the people I love.'

I opened the door and left, heading towards the gate.

Walking down the hill, the village was already being repaired; a few villagers greeted me as I left. I stopped at the tavern first, saying a good bye to Susie as she helped the staff.

It was embarrassing once she hugged me fiercely and kissed me in front of everyone in the tavern, a long kiss…I heard some cat calls and whistling.

"Come back safely David," she told me as I tried to promise her; I hugged her one last time before heading out.

Towards the end, I saw Whisper, Billy, and a few guards that probably belonged to the guild, all waited for me.

I nodded to Billy as I stood in front of Whisper, "Let's go." I said as she nodded and ordered her men out…it was time to see the Guildmaster.


	16. Picking up a Memory

Ch 16

I don't own Fable

This is kinda like a filler

* * *

The travel to the Hero's guild passed through several places, including the Dark Forest.

It seems the path had recently been cleared as they didn't face any of the regular creatures one would expect.

They travelled for a bit until they had to rest at the merchant's camp set up in the forest. David peered at the other path, leading to a place he knew too well.

"So they still guard the chapel?" I had to ask as I spotted a few guards near the grounds.

Whisper turned to me; she was eating a piece of bread as Billy chatted with the other guards that were accompanying us.

"Well, we used to leave it unguarded until a few days later, bandits have been equipping themselves with armors and weapons that no regular bandit should have access to," Whisper gave me a look, "However way they are finding them, I'm sure there are more. So we decided to guard it until we make sure all the armors and weapons are gone."

I nodded, deciding I should help the guild locate all my hidden arsenals when I have the time…some items make bandits become fierce warriors.

That reminds me, "Hey Whisper."

She looked at me again as I continued, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

She raised a brow, "Only those from the guild have permission. There's even a seal in there that once broken, the Guild will be alerted and members could easily teleport there if anything."

I gave her a feral grin, as she rolled her eyes, "Ok whatever David."

I nodded my head in thanks before things slowed down around me and I blinked out of existence…more like disappeared in high speed and since it was dark, it was hard finding me.

Whisper smiled slightly, 'just like a long time ago, before he turned dark, David loved a challenge.' She looked at Billy, David's friend, in which he stared back at her questionably. She just looked at the path towards the old chapel as Billy nodded in understanding before turning back to the Guards.

I made my way past the guards, stopping in the ruins of the chapel. I looked back in gloom, walking through the destroyed halls, feeling the cold dark walls as I looked ahead. I stared at the spot, already imaging the whole scene again; watching as the knife fell inside the bloody pool that now was barren.

Shaking my head I headed forward and jumped down into the barren pool. I hid something special down here that I wanted back, In the heart of the temple of Skorm where dark energies are constantly found…just staying here for a minute, I felt the dark energies inside me grow stronger as I could sense my eyes start to glow that unnatural red…and I can see it too since it was helping he see in the dark, evil light, I chuckled. Jokes are fun and jokes are good when things are serious, it helps you think strait.

Placing my hand on the wall, I felt the will energies surrounding what I was looking for…I concentrated, pulling at it until I felt a bulge in the wall. A red glow later, the wall opened as a chest appeared, I took it.

"Is someone there?" a guard came in with a torch light looking down the pit.

I stared at him for a brief moment as I knew he stepped back once he spotted my face in the dark…my eyes were still probably glowing a bit red…I blurred out as the guard nearly yelped in surprise.

"A-A ghost!" I heard him yell out frightened as I left the scene.

Returning to the camp, they all looked ready to go as Whisper and Billy went to my side.

"We're leaving now," Whisper said as she looked at the chest in my arms.

I brought it up in my hand; it was a small chest as I opened it. Whisper and Billy looked inside and raised their brows in surprise as I took it out and tossed the chest aside.

In the heart of the chapel of Skorm, surrounded by dark energies that fill the minds of humans with malicious, hateful, murderous thoughts…was a pendent.

I slipped it around my neck, feeling the comforting will energies as I felt stronger, more in control.

It was a mind pendent, I used it to help me concentrate on my will during the guild, it helps me sort my thoughts out and, it was the only non evil item I kept with me from the guild.

"Let's go," I said as we continued our journey.

We made our way through it all, never knowing when the sun had risen or set as one could never tell in this forest.

When we finally made it out, it was night and we decided to set up camp and wait till morning. We will need all our strength when we face the Guildmaster again, tomorrow we would see him, tomorrow will determine if the Guildmaster was going to help him.


	17. Guildmaster & New Adventures

Ch 17

I don't own Fable

I don't like to always repeat the same story and reasons and explanations so sorry if I don't write down the explanation here…if you read this far, then you would already know it…and thanks for still sticking with me. ;)

* * *

The group stood on the hill, looking down the path that led to the Hero's guild as Billy spoke to Whisper. 

"I'll take the guards," he said as Whisper gave him a look, "I still remember where to send them off to in Bowerstone, plus, they remember me…you guys need to do this."

I looked at Whisper as she nodded in understanding…Billy led the guards as I followed Whisper to the guild.

"Well," I said as I made my pushed down my cap, hiding my face as we stood in front of the gate, "let's do this…" Whisper pushed the doors open.

…

The Guildmaster stood in the map room, offering advice to an apprentice as the doors open.

Spotting his long time student Whisper and a stranger…'guard perhaps,' he thought…he dismissed the apprentice and smiled warmly at the girl, "Whisper, how was the village?"

He noticed how tensed Whisper was as she approached, she didn't offer that smile he was used to or the wave, she spoke, "Twinblade attacked again."

The Guildmaster frowned, Twinblade had become such a menace lately, "Is everyone alright?" he was worried for the people as Whisper nodded, 'That's strange then,' the Guildmaster thought in confusion, "then why did they break the seals? Why did they send the code?"

He watched as Whisper visibly gulped before soeaking, "I need to introduce you to someone," he watched as the strange Guardsman stepped forward, he looked on in confusion; nothing seemed out of ordinary with him, "promise me you won't do anything hasty?" she told him in a serious voice.

"Whisper," he spoke disapprovingly, "I'm never hasty, I can control myself."

"If you say so," she muttered out but he heard him as the guardsman towered over him.

"I have a lot to tell you," The guardsman spoke as the Guildmaster realized the voice was so familiar, "please, will you listen," he removed his cap as the Guildmaster got a better look at the face.

His eyes widened as his mouth opened wide, "David…" he breathed out in shock…

David nodded as silence resumed the area.

…

Billy stood in the tavern, worried for his friend David as he had returned the guards, "so far, no explosions," he whispered out as a group of guards came in.

"Where is he!" a big gruff man in a guard's suit pinned with award metals, yelled out as Billy turned around, "Where is Silent Bill!"

Billy looked at the person in surprise, Silent Bill was his nickname, thanks to many successfully stealth missions, he looked at what seemed like the main captain of the guards in this region before he smiled, "It's been a long time Bartholomew!"

The person Bartholomew turned his head to stare at the person standing near the bar, pointing his drink towards him as he let out a feral grin, he stalked forward as the guards around him followed, "There you are, you bastard!" his voice was loud but humor was laced in each one as Billy stood and met him, "I heard you were in town, why didn't you see me!?" he slammed his hand on Billy's shoulder as they laughed out laugh.

"I didn't know you were assigned to this town!" Billy answered back as Bartholomew laughed out loud and spoke to the tavern girl.

"Another beer for my friend here, "he turned to the guards around here, "Let me introduce you to a legend…" he pushed a reluctant Billy forward, "We served the legion together, fought side to side and Bill here," he patted his back, "fought like a demon," they received their drinks as he lifted it up in the air, "For the end of Deathbringer!" he yelled out as he was met with choruses of agreement as Billy stood uncomfortably before drinking… 'Looks like I'm going to get drunk tonight,' Billy thought, shaking his head as they continued to celebrate.

…

The Guildmaster held on to the edge of the giant map table as he continued to listen to the person, the child he knew from long ago before darkness overcame him...to Deathbringer…to David.

I stood there, staring down as I waited for my mentor's reply. Whisper stood to the side, watching as the Guildmaster still stood in shock.

I had told him my story, everything that had happened and what had happened in the village, now I felt ashamed as I faced my mentor, I knew he was disappointed in me but at least I turned back to him.

The Guildmaster sighed as he rubbed his wrinkled forehead, he was getting too old for this, "this is shocking news indeed." He looked at David's form who stared at the ground, I can still sense darkness around him but…he stepped forward.

I felt him raise my head up to meet him…we locked eyes as I felt him gaze into my soul.

"You still have the darkness in you," he spoke to me as I nodded…I felt like a child again, ashamed as I looked back at my mentor, my vision became wet as I felt water trickle down from my eyes.

"In the Guild," the Guildmaster lectured as he started moving away, I looked on in confusion "we train people like you…will users or otherwise talented, to become heroes, to control their powers or master their skills," he turned back and looked at me, "we don't decide what they do with their gifts, I fought against it and I believe it is the hero's choice in what they do with their powers, whether good…or evil."

I looked away in shame again as he still continued, "but I believe, everyone has choices to make, choices that change their life," I looked back at him as he smiled at me, the wrinkles on his skin rising, "you chose to change from evil, it will be a hard task ignoring the dark powers that wish to corrupt you but…"he nodded proudly to me, "I will help you all I can and know that… I am proud that you have come back to me…" he spread his arms wide, "Welcome home David."

I wiped away my eyes…I do not tear up because I am supremely manly, and manly men don't cry, even if one of the only person I respected, thought as a father, and raised me; welcomed he home like a long lost son…no, I didn't tear up.

Instead I grabbed the old geezer into a fierce hug as he choked out loud, "D-David, I'm not as young as I was before!" he cried out as I released him, "Sorry", I said, looking ashamed as I heard Whisper giggle from behind before the Guildmaster chuckled along.

'I can't believe it, it worked out!' I felt happy as they calmed.

"Ok then David, first thing we nee…" he started but was interrupted as a figure teleported into the teleporter pad, we all looked as she emerged wearing the reddest leather armor, her shoulder's where bear, showing tattoos she had collected and wearing red shades.

"Guildmaster, I need," she stopped looking at the figures in the room, "Oh, hello Whisper," she acknowledged her as Whisper waved back but looked at me as I gulped.

"Hmmm," she stared at me for a moment as I played or fiddled with my guard cap, wondering if I should place it back on, she looked at the cap then back at me "Guard," she nodded as I sighed in relief at the greeting and placed the cap back on.

"Guildmaster, I need help in the dark forest, there's some strange magic being casted," She explained as Whisper and I listened in, "there are minions all over the place…Jack is doing something, I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"Wait," Whisper butted in, "we just came from the Dark Forest, and we saw no minions."

The woman in red leather… 'hmmm, that sounds a bit wrong'…I shook my head, ending that train of thought before I remembered her name, Briar Rose, she looked at Whisper in annoyance, "did you bother to check deep into the Dark forest or did you take the trader's path?"

I saw as a dark blush appeared on Whisper's cheeks, turning away.

"I thought so," Rose said before turning back to the Guildmaster.

The Guildmaster turned to me with a thoughtful look as I already knew what he was thinking.

"Rose, let me introduce you to David, the spell warrior," He said as I straitened up, trying to make a good impression as she looked on in annoyance as she answered, "Sir, I don't need an apprentice's help."

Whisper defended me, "he's not an apprentice, he was the one who defeated Twinblade, he's a lot stronger than you know it."

"Ah," she looked back a bit in surprise, "so Twinblade was finally defeated, what of his armor?" Briar asked curiously as she faced me.

"I destroyed it," I spoke to her as I took out the red sword that belonged to Twinblade as proof…she looked put out.

"Oh," she looked at the blade before hurrying out, "well anyways then, you'll just have to do…can you teleport? Do you have a guild seal?"

I looked back at the Guildmaster who tossed me a new one, "I'm sure you won't lose this one David?"

He asked me as I nodded, happy to hold the one thing that marked me as a hero of the Guild.

"Let's go, we can't waste time," Briar directed me as Whisper and the Guildmaster wished me luck. I nodded before heading towards the pad and activating the seal, disappearing in a burst of will.

"I can't believe it," the Guildmaster spoke in happiness, "he's back on the right path."

Whisper nodded too as she stretched, prepared to leave before looking back at him, "where's Maze?"

The Guildmaster looked back at her in thought, "I don't know, he has been quiet lately. I think he was searching for someone…several some ones."

Whisper nodded, Maze has been acting a bit weird lately, often keeping to himself and keeping out of the public view.

"Oh well, I'm off Guildmaster," Whisper waved off as she headed towards the pad.

"Travel safe," he said before Whisper waved and disappeared in a blue light.

'Now then, I wonder how David and Rose are doing,' he thought before preparing to speak to the seals and finding out.


	18. Disturbance in the Dark Forest

Ch 18

I don't own Fable

* * *

They teleported near Barrow Fields as they made their way towards the Dark Forest, Rose looked at the spell warrior David thoughtfully. 

"I've never heard of you before, you went to the Guild right?" she asked as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I've been to the guild in my life," I answered her vaguely as she lifted her brow curiously.

"Really now," she said in a voice that clearly didn't believe me as I shrugged and continued on my way.

"I hope you're as good as the Guild Master says," she continued as we walked the path, "there's a lot of Minions near the place."

I nodded in response as we continued to make our way.

I felt the buzzing of my seal as I took it out from my pocket, "Hello David, Rose, can you hear me."

"Yes Guild Master," I answered, "we can hear you."

"Good, hows the situation?"

"Umm," I thought this was silly, "we have to be there first in order to find out."

There was a pause as the Guild Master didn't reply as I knew Rose was holding back a laugh.

"Oh that was really foolish of me," the voice replied back as I chuckled, "well, inform we afterwards ok?"

"Yes Guild Master," we both answered humorously before I placed the seal back into my pouch and we continued ahead.

The travel didn't take long, we moved deeper into the forest as I started to feel the pulse of magic in the air.

"We're not far now," Rose said as I started to see figures up ahead. I silently took out the red blade as we made our way.

"Ok, whatever they are doing to that statue over there," Rose pointed to the glowing statue, "we need to get to it." She took out her blade as I felt her concentrate on her will, "Now" she said as she blinked out and attacked the first minion.

I summoned my ghost swords and directed them to provide support as I joined the battle.

I jumped in, dodging the first swing the minion slashed against me before rising up and stabbing the minion through the gut, my sword protruding out the other side as the minion fell into pieces around my

blade. I rolled out just in time as a blast of energy landed near the spot I was in, concentrating on my will; I shot out a fireball in response as the sorcerer minion fell back. I directed my swords to continue attacking before I disappeared in a blink and continued destroying the minions around me.

Through the battle field, my swords could be spotted as I continued to slash my way across the statue. Rose was dealing with one of the minion guard as another approached; I disappeared again, reappearing and stabbing the other minion in the head before following up and slashing the minion rose was dealing with, they both crumbled into pieces and disappeared in the wind as Rose looked on approvingly.

Things settled down afterwards as my swords approached me, a few had been lost but we won the brief victory.

I went to the glowing object as a figure briefly appeared. 'I know this magic,' I thought to myself as me and rose observed the writings.

Before she could speak, I started, "this is magic from the Old Kingdom, a summoning gate way," I continued to ponder, thinking back to my old notes in my memories as Rose looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah well," Rose started, "whatever it's summoning, I don't want to wait and find out."

She turned back to the glowing statue, "I know the counter chant, it's in the Old Kingdom's language but it's going to take some time."

I looked at her in surprise, "that's impressive," I said, no one really knows much about the Old Kingdom.

She gave me a cocky smirk before I sensed more magic in the air, "I'll guard you, just stop this."

She agreed as I heard her start the chant in the old language before I summoned more swords and a special guard.

The ghost image of Twinblade stared back at me as I directed them to guard both entrance.

I took the one near Rose as the ghost Twinblade took the other entrance, taking a few swords with him as the first wave of minions approached.

Twinblade was the closest as I saw him send one flying away, breaking to pieces in the air and I had to admire at the brute strength I just saw before turning back into the battle. I looked back at Rose who was in deep concentration before concentrating more on my ghost swords. Suddenly, they transformed, taking on the image of the minions only, they glowed in blue armor as they even the playing field.

I joined the battle, attacking the wave as I felt confident in the battle.

Minutes past by as Rose continued to chant in the ancient tongue until the so called portal slowly died down, shrinking until finally disappearing.

She stopped speaking and finally breathed in relief before turning around to find David.

"I've finished…" she stared at amazement at the battle; blue minions fought red as David and a ghost Twinblade fought together, dominating the field.

"He has minions of his own?" she thought surprised at how it was possible until the red minions disappeared and she grew disappointed as the Ghost Twinblade and the blue minions disappeared as well.

David approached her.

"Wow, it worked," I said to Rose as I found her staring at me.

My words seemed to snap her out of it before she glared, "what do you mean it worked, of course it did, I said I knew the counter chant."

"Hey hey, take it easy," I tried to reassure her as she calmed a bit, "it's just impressive you have this knowledge on old kingdom magic."

She looked back at me before nodding, "Well speaking of old kingdom magic…where those _your_ minions I just saw?" she emphasized the your as I nodded my head unsure.

"But how?" I saw her growing excited as I backed away, "Minions are usually thought to be evil, Jack of Blades uses them but I didn't know others could use them as well."

"Well, everyone thinks they're evil because not only did Jack of blades use them…so did Deathbringer."

She slapped her head in stupidity, "Oh yeah, sorry. I usually get excited when I run into new knowledge, please go on."

I nodded, a fellow researcher, "back in the old days, minions were usually used as guardians, they were never evil, only the caster determines whether they become evil or not…summoning them requires a good amount of will energy and the words of the old kingdom's language …and no, I'm not going to tell you them."

She looked put out before smirking and staring back at me seductively, "are you sure," she moved towards my chest, staring back at my face as I grew nervous.

"I-I'm taken?" I said a bit scared at her weird behavior as she pouted in response.

"Aww," she said, "and here I thought I was going to get new information…"

I quickly reached into my pouch, pulling out the guild seal, "Guild Master, the situations solved I'll explain when I get there."

There was no reply for a moment as Rose continued to pout and I shifted uncomfortably.

"S-sorry hero," the response soon came, "alright then, I'll await your return."

I gave Rose a smile as she sighed.

"Well, I'm off to patrol the ruins of Skorm while I'm here," she came close to me again as I already started pouring my will energy into my guild seal, "Maybe we'll fight together someday, see you around and if you want to continue to discuss the knowledge on the old kingdom, feel free to contact me." She winked as I nodded and activated my seal. I disappeared in a bright light as Rose looked on disapprovingly.

"I really wanted those words," She continued her trek towards the ruins of Skorm, feeling a bit down.


	19. The Plan and an Old New Title

Ch 19

I don't own Fable

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the teleport pad, I let out a breath of relief; there are some things that man have been fighting for ages, and a women's seduction is one of them. I grinned as I spotted the Guildmaster in the map room, 'besides, I'm taken,' I thought before speaking "It seems Jack has been trying to summon something down at the Dark woods," I saw him raise his brow curiously, "luckily, Rose knew the counter chant."

The Guildmaster nodded, "yes, she does pride herself for her knowledge," he added before handing me a brown card with a golden symbol on it; I took it.

"A quest card?" I asked, curious as I flipped it front and back.

"Yes Hero," I felt uncomfortable when he called me that, "finding Jack's main base, isn't as easy as it sounds," the Guildmaster watched me with critical eyes, "I've devised a way for you to see him but you must not confront him there."

I stared at the quest card, reading its content, wondering what the Guildmaster's plan was before looking back at him.

"How is saving a village from balverines going to help me?" I asked him as he stared back at me with a raised eyebrow, I looked apologetic, "I mean, I don't mind helping out but seriously, how?"

"Hero, do you know what will occur in a month's time?"He asked me as I thought about it.

'Nope, not really,' I thought, realizing that I never really kept track of the world around me, I shook my head.

"The arena…"

I widened my eyes, "but they haven't open since…"

"The war," he finished as I felt ashamed again, he looked at me reassuringly, "now is the time to reopen the arena, everyone is still shaken up from the past, they need something to help them forget, and maybe the tournament will do the trick."

He walked towards the map table, pointing at the quest card area, "the chieftain there is the only one who can enter you, so you must make a good impression with your power," the Guildmaster looked thoughtful, "and we need to give you a new title."

I scratched my head, "wait, slow it down," I thought over what I need to do, "basically I need to impress this chief enough so he could enter me into the arena?"

He nodded.

"Why again?"

He just gave me a look as if I didn't know anything…well technically there isn't a look like that but that's what I felt.

"David," he sighed as I smiled sheepishly, "the winner of the arena meets the last arena champion and strongest hero of the land; guess who everyone believes that would be?"

Dawning realization came into my eyes, "Jack," I spoke, remembering everything I've learned about him. He was the first arena champion in the whole land. Thunder became the second, during my stay at the guild as a boy but since Thunder never fought Jack in a duel to determine the strongest of the land, Jack kept the title of the strongest hero in Albion…of course why he didn't challenge me during the war is beyond me but now it's time to set things right.

"Alright, I'll leave as soon as I can," I turned around, heading back to the teleport pad.

"David," I heard the Guildmaster call me as I stopped and turned around.

"You still need a new title."

I sighed, "Do I have too?"I must have sounded like a little boy as the Guildmaster looked at me amusingly.

"Fine," I muttered, trying to think of one. A list of titles went through my mind as wondered what I should name myself.

"How about the title when you where just a lad," the Guildmaster supplied as I twitched an eye.

"You mean chicken chaser!" I said aghast, taking a step back and staring back at him incredulously.

The Guildmaster chuckled, "no David, the title you chose when you were studying so much magic and rune spells, remember?"

Again, I looked thoughtful, remembering back to my way past. It's hard to remember my days back as that curious adventurer but I think I do remember.

The doors opened as me and the Guildmaster turned to look. What appeared to be a guard without his cap helped balance himself as he held on to his head.

"That is the last time I drink so much," he made his way through the room, trying to straighten up as he spotted the Guildmaster, "Sir," he spoke, shaking his head and saluting, "sorry for the intrusion, is David here?"

The Guildmaster just gave me a look as I continued to stare at the man with the hang over, "Billy, are you drunk?"

He turned to me, placing a hand on his head, "yeah well," he leaned on the wall as I walked over to him, "met a few friends, got a few drinks, passed out," I sweat dropped, "and just woke up before the others."

"David, who is he?" The Guildmaster asked as I sighed and placed a finger over Billy's forehead.

My finger glowed blue as I answered, "He's an old friend of mine, and you might know him."

Bill blinked in amazement before standing straight, "I-I feel great," he laughed, "that was awesome David," I just chuckled as Billy turned to the Guildsmaster, "My name is Billy or Silent Bill."

"Ah yes," The Guildmaster nodded in approval, "it is great to see a fine warrior as you and without the Guild training, it is impressive."

Billy straightened up proudly at the words as I rolled my eyes, "well, I've got to go, got a quest to complete."

Billy looked at me, "I'm coming with you."

"What, no you're not," I retorted, staring back at him as Billy looked at me defiantly.

"David," Billy started speaking as I knew he was going to say something that would change my mind, "how do I know you won't go evil on us like last time?"

I looked away ashamed, answering, "I won't."

"I want to help, I promise, after this, I'll head back," he looked hopeful as I sighed.

'Damn you Billy,' I smiled, "fine, but just so you know, we are dealing with balverines. So unless you are a will user such as myself," I pointed to myself as Bill rolled his eyes at my tiny gloat, "a lethal strike will turn you into one of them…and explaining that to Susie and the village of Oakvale is something I don't want to do, understand?"

He nodded as I directed him to follow me to the teleport pad.

"Wait David," the Guildmaster called out as we stopped, I looked at him.

"Your new title?"

'Oh yeah, almost forgot,' I grinned as Billy and the Guildmaster waited for my response, "I'm going with my old title…Chicken Chaser."

I received several reactions. The Guildmaster face fell to the floor as I saw Bill beside me lean a hand to the wall, preventing him from falling.

"Y-you can't be serious," the Guildmaster spoke, composing himself as he stared back at me.

I laughed heartily as I waved off at him, "I'm joking," I laughed again, heading towards the teleport.

Billy looked at the Guildmaster briefly before they both turned back to me, I grinned.

"Its Rune master," although, having an enemy defeated by a great and powerful chicken chaser is a funny and tempting thought…


	20. Worried Assumptions

Ch 20

I felt the chilling air filled with dark magic. The orange sky above signaled it was almost nightfall as I looked ahead; it was a jungle.

I took out my red blade I had taken from Twinblade as a reminder of my other self, the part of me inside that would always tempt me back to my old ways. I stepped forward, hacking at the first bush as Billy followed me from behind, his blade already out as he scanned the area like an experienced scout.

This place, this part of the continent, also known as Balverine country, any traveler would have to be careful, especially and night, that was when Balverines like to hunt in packs.

We cut our way until we found a pathway leading out ahead. Silently, we followed as I took out the quest card and handed it to Billy. He took it, reading its content before shaking his head.

"Of course this quest would have something to do with balverines," he handed it back to me; I took it, "it just seems like there are more of them now than before."

I nodded to him as we continued our path. I held back my tongue mostly because, I was worried for Billy. If we were dealing with balverines, I feared for the curse. If Billy was bitten by one of these creatures, he most likely would turn into one of them by nightfall or the next day, which would mean… 'A super powered stealthy balverine Billy,' something I don't want to face.

We travelled through a huge clearing with boulders covering the area, I noticed how extremely quiet it has been, funny, you would have thought we would at least hear noises of the animals around this area. I continued to reminisce about this place; my army was never able to attack the village. My army only made it to that clearing before I pulled them out; I decided to take over this continent some other time, when I wasn't busy. Will magic, this place had so much that earth trolls usually formed, giving my armies a hard time, and not only that, but don't forget the balverines. They turned most of my men once they landed and that caused problems, until I discovered a way around the curse…

"David," Billy spoke out my name as I snapped out of it. We had made it to another section; there were three large stone pillars up ahead and a demon door to my right near the cliffs.

"Yeah, I see them," I replied but just continued my trek through these woods, "we'll site see later," Billy nodded following as we continued our way. Twigs snapped and the crunching of pebbles could be heard beneath my chainmail boots. Other than that, I was pretty nervous at how quiet it was and it was pretty weird, no bandit attacks, no creatures of the night…I wondered why?

We ignored the sites and continued our travel until we came upon a giant Cathedral. It reached out touching the sky, it's pure white wall was untouched by the wars of the world or the creatures of dark.

"David," Billy turned to me as we walked up to the cathedral. Already I felt its holy magic soothe my dark soul, like a lost child embracing his mother after doing a terrible deed. The love you feel is real but deep down inside, you know you don't deserve it.

"Will we stop for the night," Billy asked me, pointing at the cathedral.

I knew anyone was welcome inside the church but I shook my head, "not much farther," I replied walking forward.

Billy nodded in conformation as we continued. I saw the guard near the church, his white robes concealed his sword as his hood hid his face, I knew he was watching us with wary eyes and all I could do was nod before moving.

We passed an intersection; one continued our path and another lead up to the hill. I stopped, Billy following as I stared up the hill.

"They tell of a sword stuck in a stone near the very foundation of the Church of Avo," I told Billy, switching directions and moving up the path with Billy following and listening curiously, "they say only a person as strong as the one who placed the sword in the stone may be able to wield it," we stopped on top of the hill, staring at the sword that glinted off of the dying sun's rays. Billy approached it as I watched.

He placed his hands on the handle, concentration on his face as I saw his whole body stiffen. He stayed like that for a minute until I noticed his face turn red and he let out loud huff.

I had to laugh, staring at a red face Billy as he regained his breath. He just stared back at me, an annoyed look on his face, "why don't you give it a try then sir I'm so powerful?"

I just chuckled, moving to the sword and tracing my hand on the handle. I summoned my will, trying to grasp what kind of enchantments were placed on the sword. I could sense the ever sharpness enchantment, along with a few weapon enhancements before I stopped and shook my head.

"We've wasted enough time, let's go," I turned around and continued my way back but I saw the look Billy gave me. I just chuckled before moving ahead.

We traveled the rest of the way, even catching a glimpse of the arena far away before finally crossing the bridge that would take us to the settlement.

"It should be past those trees," I pointed ahead. The sun provided light in the air but it wouldn't last long.

"Do you hear that?" Billy spoke out, taking out his blade as I followed, taking mine out as well.

I concentrated, focusing as I closed my eyes.

I listened and listened, and heard the sounds from afar. I opened my eyes, quickly moving forward as Billy followed. I looked back at him, "we aren't just dealing with Balverines."


	21. Balverines I

Ch 21

I placed my hand over Billy's head, concentrating on my will as he stared up at me curiously. A blue light enveloped him, shielding his whole body as if it was another set of armor. I nodded, explaining how it would shield him from a few attacks until it runs out. He asked me if I had no faith in him and my reply was…you'll need it.

My hand glowed blue with will energies shooting off sparks into the air. I pointed my hand forward as a shape formed in front of us, turning into a huge giant of a man; I welcomed back the ghost of Twinblade. Reaching into my sack, I pulled out a will potion, chugging it down as Billy checked his pouch, making sure he also had his health potions.

I concentrated again as Bill asked me what I was doing.

"I'm getting us some help," I replied before whispering out a spell in the old kingdom's tongue.

"Archers!" the Guard captain yelled as he stood on top of the gates, staring down at the army of balverines trying to break through the gate, not only that, but an earth troll roared out in the air, slamming against the gate that held. He counted at least two of them.

Behind the gates, many wooden polls helped enforce the giant gate that was relentlessly being pounded by the enemy forces. Only a few guard stood behind, aiming their bows and crossbows up in the air as the guard captain yelled out, "Fire!"

They released, firing into the air as only a few bolts rained down on the enemy.

He watched as it seemed to piss them off, the earth troll looked at the guard captain, the arrows where sticking out of its grassy earth back which seemed to annoy it more than harm it. It scooped up rocks and dirt from the ground before forming it to a giant ball and tossing it towards the guard captain. He leapt out, tumbling into the ground as the ground boulder smashed through the post he was in.

"How is the situation," the town chief helped the Guard captain up.

The captain rubbed at his arm which looked bruised, he shook his head, staring at the rest of the guards. They were outnumbered, especially against the earth trolls out there; they would last only a few minutes before they died. Not only that, because of this block off, the food supply was low, their weapons aren't up to date, and his men were weak from staying up most of these nights securing the gate. The Captain looked up at the other post on the other side of the gate, spotting his assistant staring ahead also in gloom.

The chief looked down, placing his hand on the captain's shoulder, wondering if anyone in the Hero's Guild can defeat this army without any back up.

The whole village paused as they heard one of the trolls roar out loud. It was different, it sounded like it was in pain.

"SIR!!" his assistant yelled out loud, his face was excited, "You need to see this!"

The captain stared at the chief for a moment before running up the path way to the left where the emergency horn was held. He ran up with the chief behind him before reaching the top and staring out.

He widened his eyes as he saw several balls of will energy smack into the troll. He had to squint his eyes as he saw several forms in bright blue armor rush against the balverine army, "it's the Guild," the captain whispered in hope before turning to the chief who heard, they both let out a grin before the chief ran to the horn, blowing it in a specific rhythm which brought good news to the village. They spread the word, the guild had finally come; they would be saved.

"Follow the big man!" I yelled out to Billy in humor who had to grin back at me. The ghost Twinblade literally ran through the crowd, pushing aside any balverine who tried to latch themselves to him. I separated, watching as my minions fought against the balverine army. I was surprised, it seemed as if all the balverines banded together just to bring down the tiny settlement, and why where there earth trolls here with the balverines?

I had to ponder that later as I made my way to one of the trolls that continued to throw boulders at my sorcerer minions who fired bolts of will energies from afar at it.

I lifted my palm, shooting out a bolt of thunder towards one of the approaching balverines letting it fly back in shock before turning around and slashing down on another. It was when my blade landed on the creature did I realize it wasn't sharp enough. Imagine hitting someone with a stick, it was like that except Twinblade's sword was bigger so it was more like hitting a person with a large plank. It fell to the floor, smacking the ground before trying to get up as it growled low. I moved to the side, powering up a fireball and tossing it at one of them that tried sneaking up on me. I batted another one away before slamming my foot on the floor, releasing a wave of fire that blew the balverine around me back. I stared at the trolls, they destroyed a few of my minions, they needed to be taken down. I rushed through the crowd, batting one Balverine away with my sword, rolling forward, dodging one of them that leapt on me, sending that one a well placed fireball before shooting a thunderbolt at t few others who were sent flying back. I concentrated on my fist before slamming it to the ground. Fire erupted all around me, shooting out in waves, burning up a few more Baleverines with their howls of pain showing their defeat.

Pulling out a will potion I gulped it down before slamming down the glass on one of the creatures head, it's yellow eyes closed for a second as if dazed before I placed both hands on my sword and swung hard. It contacted, sending the creature flying away, slamming onto another group of Balverines. I looked around, wondering how many of my minions did I have left and wondering how was Billy and Twinblade.

Twinblade seemed fine, the Balverines where having a hard time penetrating it's tough ghostly armor and Billy…

He jumped back when one of his creatures leaped at him. His sword swung, slicing through its skin like butter before moving side to side, swiping down more with that enchanted blade of his. He fought like a 

rogue, using his speed and shape to his advantage, dodging swipes and returning with quick slashes. The shield I placed on him still glowed strong and I wondered if he even got hit yet.

I didn't have time to ponder anymore as I landed on the floor. I heaved as I felt several others land on my back before I got pissed.

Billy watched as a group of Balverines landed on David, piling up on him as he briefly worried over his friend, until, the balverines went blasting off, flying everywhere as the blue minions went to help their master. Billy watched as David disappeared, using that will magic of his to travel in extreme speeds before appearing in the air, jumping on top of the back of one of the trolls.

Staring down on the top of the head of an earth troll is pretty cool but I didn't want to waste time. I raised my sword in the air, powering it with enough energy before stabbing down onto the troll's head. When I felt it become stuck, I pushed it harder and harder until I felt the troll stop moving. Balancing myself on the troll's back, it fell to the floor and broke into pieces with me tumbling off with my sword. The other troll once seeing its brethren fall, it turned its anger on me, hurling massive balls at my direction. Quickly, I blurred out, sending a mental command to my sorcerer's to concentrate their blasts on the last troll.

Balls of will energies made contact on the earth troll's body as it roared out in pain. I placed my hands together, concentrating as I reached a group of my sorcerers. Separating them, I formed a ball of fire, aiming it towards the last troll before throwing it.

It sailed through the air with several other energy bolts from my sorcerers, each one landing on the troll as it roared no more. There was a blast that sent the creatures around it flying before chunks of earth and grass littered the area, the trolls were defeated.

After wards, I rejoined the battle with the rest of my minions, ghost, and Billy. We quickly took the lead, killing the creatures and slimming down their numbers until there was a howl in the air that sounded different from the rest. The Balverines perked their ears before retreating with a few of my minions following. I allowed them too just to slow them down just in case a few of them were thinking of coming back.

Billy approached me, a grin on his face as the blue energy shield still surrounded him, the ghost Twinblade next to him. My minions waited patiently for their next orders, I didn't have much of them, maybe five or six left so I decided to direct them to hunt down the rest of the Balverines in which they started moving.

We walked towards the gate, observing the battle ground filled with bodies then looking at the scratch marks on the gate, the creatures were close to breaking through and I had to marvel at how strong the gate really was for something being made out of wood.

I felt a twitch in the air, something was forming. I stopped, Billy and Twinblade both stopped as well, Billy looked at me curiously as I tried to sense where it was coming from. I looked around the area, 

trying to find it before I felt a rumble, "Below!" I yelled out before something rose from the ground, tossing me to the side.

I fell to the ground but quickly sat up as I spotted a rock troll appear from where I was at. Billy stood to the sides, his sword drawn as Twinblade rushed it, slamming its ghost swords on the creature. It laughed as if unaffected before slamming its foot on my ghost; Twinblade disappeared in a puff of blue will sparkles.

Billy was next as the thing swung its arm low, smashing into Billy who was sent him flying back, crashing into the abandoned stable near the gate; I hoped the shield energy took most of the damage.

I stood up, forming a fire ball in one of my hands before tossing it. It landed, briefly exploding on its rocky body before it turned its gaze on me, I readied another one and sent it flying towards the thing's face.

It blocked with its arms as an annoyed look appeared. It slammed its hands into the ground, causing a small tremor as I tried to stay on my feet before pulling out one of the biggest boulders I have ever seen…then it tosses it to me.

Billy coughed up; removing the wooden debris from the destroyed thing he went crashing into. He looked at the rock troll that took them by surprise and saw it holding up a huge boulder. Billy watched it toss the thing towards a shock looking David who just stood there. He tried to yell at David to move but a cough came out instead, he could only watch as the boulder landed and a pang of worry shot through him.

He felt it though, Billy watched as the boulder started to move as he felt a pulsing of dark magic. The rock troll also stared, watching as the boulder broke into pieces as David stood there, his whole body glowing bright red along with his eyes. Billy wondered if he was transforming again, changing to Death bringer but something caught his eyes, David was huge, his muscles expanded enough that he thought David would break right out of that armor of his; he was almost as huge as Twinblade if not bigger. Billy watched as David charged forward like an angry beast as the rock troll scooped up another boulder, something a bit smaller this time. It threw the boulder towards the hulking man who lifted up Twinblades sword like a tooth pick, smacked the boulder and sending it crashing back into the rock troll before David closed the distance and leapt at the it, whatever this spell was, Billy had to worry since David seemed a little out of it.

'Enemy…Smash…' was the only words that went through my mind at the moment as I felt the rush of will energy through me. Standing near the Rock troll, I swung my blade, using it like a club and tearing away at the rock troll. It fought back, raising a fist and slamming it down towards me, I brought my blade up, using both hands to slam it against the things rocky arm.

crack

Part of the thing's hand chipped off as my blade cracked then shattered in front of me. I roared out in anger, leaping onto the troll, climbing its body and standing on top of its head. I slammed my huge fists 

down against its head. I didn't care how much magic I used or how insane I must have looked but I continued pounding away, a word running in my head, 'Smash!' so I smashed and smashed. The Rock troll kneeled down in pain, its head was cracking into pieces as I continued to slam my powered fists upon its head until my hands went through, the face broke off and it stopped moving. I jumped down, staring at the lifeless body that towered before me before placing my hands together and slamming them both one last time against the body…it fell into pieces.

I breathed hard, panting as I saw someone approach me. I tried to remember who it was, my mind was almost completely lost to the rage but he didn't seem like he would harm me. His hands were in a pacifying manner as he spoke, "David, it's me Billy; come on now, the thing is dead."

"Billy?" my voice was low as I felt my will energy dissipate inside my body. I felt myself shrink as my thoughts came back to me. When Billy was about the same size I remembered him being, I had to shake my head, rubbing at my face as Billy approached me.

"Hey, you back?"

I nodded,"yeah," I started walking to the gates, "we should probably check up on them shouldn't we."

Billy nodded, his shield energy gone as we walked towards the gates; he asked me, "what was that?"

I was still rubbing my forehead, that thing always gave me a headache, "berserk," I answered.


	22. Balverines II

Ch 22

The gate opened as I held on to the handle of my ruined blade. Twinblade's sword cleaver was gone, the promise I made with the sword after what I had done back there at his camp, even almost killing my sister, the memoir was now shattered into pieces in the field. Billy watched me, he didn't say a word as I placed the handle of the blade in my sides before a big tattooed man ran out from the gates greeting us along with his guards.

"Thank Avo I thought we were doomed," he patted both of us in the back as I nodded to him along with Billy, "come in, quickly," he signaled us to follow him as we did. We walked inside the gate, watching as the villagers came out of their homes to watch us enter. They closed gates behind us before the big man introduced himself as the chief of this village. He went on, saying how he saw the whole battle and was amazed at our strength then the captain asked me, "Where are your soldiers that you brought with you?"

I shook my head, replying, "They aren't soldiers, they are my summons."

He whistled out, deeply impressed along with the Chief.

"I have never heard anyone from the guild as strong as you," he laughed, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask your names."

I made Billy go first, he introduced himself as Silent Bill which perked up a few guards head before I introduced myself as Rune Master. They never heard of me.

"I can't say I have heard of you but," the chief shook his head, "it doesn't matter, you are a strong Hero."

I quirked my lips, I still didn't like being called a hero. Bill patted me on the back before moving to the guard captain, both of them exchanging words, walking away from us as I talked to the chief.

We walked through the village with him explaining the situation.

"We've been trapped in here for days," he looked saddened, staring at the people around us who looked at me in hope, "we were about to give up until you showed but alas, this isn't over until you kill the Balverines leader."

Staring at him curiously, I asked, "I thought Balverines travel in packs with one alpha male but that was not a pack out there," I pointed outside the gates as he nodded, "that was an army."

"Aye, you be correct. Listen hero," we stopped his gaze was serious; "all I know is that the leader is a white balverine, he is in charge of all this. I don't know how it got the earth trolls on its side but it did. Can you kill it?"

I nodded, "yeah, I can kill it but I might need a new blade"

"Well, best talk to the armory, see what we have," a look crossed his face, "or better yet, why don't you talk to the hunter's wife on top of the hill. She might be able to help you."

"Hunter's wife?"

"Yes, she be a sad lass," he shook his head as I paid attention, "her husband hunts balverines for a living but one day, he never returned home, we all feared his death, but she didn't believe it, she doesn't think her husband is dead."

I nodded sadly; some people just choose to stay in denial, unable to accept the truth.

Suddenly, we heard a horn blow from inside the village. The chieftain looked at me seriously before running up the hill, with me following, "an attack, in here!?" he yelled out in worry as I realized what the horn meant. I ran faster, moving ahead to the source of the sound.

I moved to the top hill, spotting the purest white Balverine, fighting Billy who defended against its attacks, dodging its strikes and returning it with his enchanted blade. It stunned the white balverine, making it howl out in pain as Billy continued fighting. I watched it happen, Billy swung again as the White creature stared with yellow eyes of hate, catching the blade with both hands as if it was an experienced warrior. Billy looked surprised as the creature's fangs glinted and it snapped its face towards Billy who had to shield himself with his hands.

"Billy!" I yelled out, focusing my will and moving as fast as I could…I didn't make it, I wasn't fast enough.

It bit down, blood spurting from Billy's flesh wound before I made it, slamming against the creature who ran away, disappearing off to the sides.

I stared back at Billy who offered me a grin, holding on to his hand that contained the bite mark, "it's just a scratch," he told me but I saw his face pale. Billy had the dark curse now flowing inside him, and it was only a matter of time until he changed.

'Not if I can help it,' I spoke in my mind before walking up to Billy, placing my hands over the wound and healing it before placing my hands on his chest, he looked at me curiously, wondering what I was doing until my eyes briefly glowed red and I shot a burst of dark will energy inside of him, manipulating the curse. Billy's eyes turned red for a moment before yellow as I heard him yell out in pain, finally, his eyes returned to normal as he fell to the floor, unconscious. I signaled for the guard and directed them to send him to a place to rest, a figure spoke to me.

"He will change," she said as I turned to face her. Her eyes looked as if she had seen it before. The Chieftain also staring at the woman with sandy blonde hair, "just like my husband, he will change."

I stared at her, along with the chieftain who stared in shock, I nodded, "I know."


	23. Balverines III

Ch 23

Billy lay silently on the bed, his breathing calmed as I stared at the hunter's wife. The chieftain was by my side, along with the guard captain inside the hunter's wife house as we waited patiently for Billy to wake.

"How do you know of this curse?" I asked her, the chieftain and the captain paid attention, listening in on the conversation and waiting for her reply.

She looked away, sad in thought, sad in memory before speaking, "my husband wa-," she stopped before speaking again, "is a great hunter," she corrected herself to the sad looks of the chieftain and guard who seemed to know her well enough, she continued, "he hunted balverines for a living," she looked at me, a soft smile on her pretty face, "he told me, it was his duty to protect this village from them, to stop these balverines from forming large packs. He said he did it to protect me."

I smiled, nodding my head which seemed to comfort her before she continued, "but then he found something off the coast," a look crossed her face, one I couldn't really tell, "my husband spoke of many corpses, humans and balverines alike. He told me the corpses all bore Deathbringer's insignia, it was the army."

I was a bit startled hearing the tale of my old army, but then again, there was a huge reason why I pulled out.

"What did he find?" the Chieftain asked as the woman nodded and spoke.

"My husband came home one day, told me he found an amazing item that gave him power. He wouldn't show it to me at first but he said he could destroy these creatures in one blow," she looked on sadly, "with the way my husband said it, and how excited he looked, it was hard not believing him, so he disappeared again, to finally end it."

I watched as her hands clenched on her dress, the others around me noticed as well, "to my horror, he came home with wounds that would kill any normal human. There were multiple bite marks around his body, slash wounds, and blood, lots of blood. He acted different, I tried to heal him all I can but he wouldn't let me. I didn't know what to do but he told me he had to go away again," she looked up at us, her eyes were filled with regret, "I tried to stop him but all he said was to get away from him, he wouldn't explain but it was when I saw his eyes. Those yellow eyes of his, I knew what happened, I figured it out…he was becoming one of them, one of the balverines he so hunted all his life."

She looked at the sleeping Billy, along with the chief and guard captain, "the same will happen to your friend."

I rubbed at my chin for a moment before replying to that, "Well, not exactly."

They all turned to me, wondering what I meant by that, "this will be better if I explain it once Billy wakes," at their agreeing nod I asked, "what did your husband find, what was this power?"

"You should know," she replied, staring at me, "they aren't balverines but they still help them."

"Of course," I slammed a fist on my palm, "that would explain the earth and rock trolls…that means..."

I reached to the back of my mind, searching for anything that would help me. My knowledge from my past is a bit hazy thanks to my complete switch from the dark side.

…_**The elemental bracelet…**_

I heard the low whisper in my head before widening my eyes, 'the summoning bracers!!' I yelled in my mind while widening my eyes. The balverines must have killed my captain, the one who I had given the bracers to and her husband must have found it.'

I paced in the room, my mind going crazy at the thought of this white balverine with the power to summon trolls and a whole balverine army under his control, it was another war.

"Uh," we all heard his mumble from the bed, Billy was waking up.

Billy sat up, shaking his head as I sensed the others tense. Bill placed a hand on his head before opening his eyes and looking at us, the others around me froze, "what?" he noticed how tense the room had gotten.

"Umm how should I say this," I looked around before spotting a mirror on the table. The others continued to watch Billy who seemed a bit confused at their glances as I reached the table and took the mirror. I showed it to him.

We all watched his expression, one of confusion as he stared into the mirror. It was a second until he noticed it, his eyes, they where yellow with a dark slit pupil in the center, "W-what happened to me?" he spoke in shock as his hands touched around his eyes.

"Bill, you have the curse," I spoke to him, turning his attention to me, "by tonight, you'll transform into a balverine and join the one that bit you."

He looked down as I told him, shaking his hands before releasing as I finished speaking. "I guess I have no choice then eh David?" he looked up at me, "You know what you have to do," he looked at the corner where his enchanted blade was.

"You're forgetting one thing Billy," I told him. He looked up at me questionably as did the others, "I'm no ordinary will user now, am I?"

He looked even more confused as I saw his yellow eyes ponder what I was saying. It seems he remembered something as he spoke, "you did something to me, what was it?"

I smiled, "you still have a chance to fight this curse, its small but it's better than nothing."

They all stared at me, waiting for me to explain. Even the hunter's wife seemed drawn to what I was saying, something to fight the curse?

"I've studied this curse, it all deals with dark magic, which links you to the thing that bit you," I explained to them, remembering what research I do remember from the past, "This leads me to wonder that if I use dark magic to somehow alter the curse, maybe focusing it more on the link that connects you to the thing that bit you, can I sever the tie and allow you to be free from the curse?"

Billy looked up hopefully at me as I shook my head, "no It seemed I couldn't" I could tell he was about to yell but I spoke before that could happen, "but I did manage to alter the curse that killing the one that bit you before night fall will free your mind."

Their gazes widened, Bill spoke, "you mean…"

"Yes, if somehow that thing that bit you dies before you turn, you will be free from the influence," I looked away, "and some other stuff will happen but I rather we hurry up and find this white balverine and quick, severing the link is our priority."

Billy nodded before jumping out of his bed and reaching for his gear, I turned to the others, "we will hunt the white balverine," I stood up too, already I had all my gear so I just had to wait for Bill, "after the battle we just been through, the balverines won't return yet, but after we are done, you won't have to worry about that," I smiled at them as they nodded in relief.

"Thank you heroes," the chieftain even looked at Billy who forced a smile, "we will use this time to start concentrating on improving our village," he started leaving with the guard captain beside him, "and Bill," Billy turned to him as the chieftain and the guard nodded to him, "good luck." They left, leaving me, Billy, and the hunter's wife."

"You'll need silver to pierce the balverines skin," she spoke, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a silver enchanting stone, "my husband used to hunt balverines with them, I want you to have it," I took it, thanking her as she continued speaking, "please, just end my husband's torment, that is all I wish for."

I nodded to her with Bill before we exited her home. We moved out, "do you sense it Bill?" I asked him as we walked down the path.

I gave him time to understand what I was asking before he closed his eyes. He replied, "yes," I saw his eye twitch before glaring ahead, "I know where he is."

"Is he nearby?

Billy shook his head, "no," he looked up in thought , "I can see through his eyes, I think he is past the church of Avo, maybe at the stones we passed by earlier."

I nodded, "good," Billy had an enquiring look directed at me as I smirked, "I still need a new sword and I believe I know where to get it."

He tried to question me but all I did was smile as we exited the village in search for the balverine that bit Bill.


	24. Balverines IV

Ch 24

"What kind of bow is that?" Billy asked when he spotted me taking out the weapon from my magical bag.

'Magical bag, I need better names for my stuff,' I inwardly sighed, "I'm not too sure," I answered him as I held the bow up. The material made for the bow must have been something white since the whole bow glistened with the holy color which made me wonder why I never noticed the weapon before. And I'm sure I don't remember where I got it…or took it from.

I took out the silver gem, sliding it across the bow before it glowed silver and coated my weapon. The silver enchantment is in place so I placed the bow on the latch to my back before we entered the area of Avo. Billy widened his eyes, a grin on his face as we walked up that familiar hill leading up to the legendary sword in the stone.

We stood in front of the sword we passed by hours ago. I stared at it, placing my hands on the handle, bent my legs and… "Hmphgrrh." The sword stayed in place while I had a cramped up feeling on my lower back.

I paused, a small scowl on my face as I heard a little chuckle come from behind me. "Wait I didn't do it right," I told him but I knew he was smiling that damned mocking smile. "Ok," I spoke before clapping my hands together, feeling the rush of will energy travel throughout my body, expanding my muscles, making me stronger. I pulled as hard as I can, holding my breath as I didn't let go. It started to move, I was getting tired, I changed position, moving my hands underneath the handle then unleashed all hell as I practically tore the sword from the rock, tossing a few pebbles, dirt, and rock all around me...but I was triumphant, the sword was mine!!

"Haha," I turned to Billy, waving the mythical sword in the air with a triumphant smirk. He didn't look too pleased, especially since most of the dirt and rocks landed on his hair, shoulders, and so on.

"Well," I played around with the sword, slicing the air as Billy patted the dirt off of himself, "we'll definitely get him now," I placed the sword to my back next to the bow before walking forward and out of the hill.

"Yeah I'm so happy for you," Billy deadpanned but I continued smiling at him.

"Lead the way Bill," I told him a bit enthusiastically even though we were fighting to save Billy's life.

We continued our way in search for the creature. He should be close so I wasn't really worried about not catching the creature.

On our path to the white balverine, I saw Billy scratching his nose in irritation and not only that, he seemed to be twitching his ears often.

"Damn it," he muttered before breathing in and out while closing his eyes, "is it me or did everything just get louder all of a sudden," he pinched his nose, "and smellier…"

"So it started," I said, he looked at me.

"What?"

"You are already showing signs of enhanced senses, no doubt because of the balverine's curse inside you."

Billy nodded, he still had a question in mind though, "so when we kill the balverine that bit me, will I be free of the curse?"

I winced, "well, not exactly."

He narrowed his eyes, "David, what is it?"

"Ok I was going to tell you afterwards but," I took a breath before turning to Billy, "severing curse that binds you together will not be without its consequences," I looked at him seriously, "you will feel pain and you will still have the curse inside of you."

He nearly growled out as I saw his yellow eyes glow for a bit, "but you said I will be free from the curse, what do you mean I will still have the curse inside of me!?"

I answered him calmly, "what I said was, you'll still retain your mind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I gave him a condescending look, "on certain days you will still transform to the beast but you will have your mind intact. You will exhibit same traits of a balverine, enhanced strength, speed, senses, regeneration, and you will be extremely allergic to silver," Billy seemed to blink at what I said, taking it all in as I continued explaining, "the curse will still be in you, the beast will try to break free when you are angered or in danger, it will still be your will power that will stop it from being released and killing everyone around you."

Bill stood quiet again, "so there is no way out of this curse?"

I shook my head, staring at Billy's sad expression, "hey man," I tried to cheer him up by smiling, "if all things go well, then from now on we are going to have to call you Billy the Balverine," I chuckled to myself as Bill scowled.

"That's not funny," he said but I saw that small tug on his lip.

"Hey," I turned serious again, catching his attention, "I know how it feels, to have a dark side, something inside of you that once released, will kill anyone who stands in its way," Bill nodded before I spoke again, "welcome to the club…Balverine Bill," I chuckled at the last part as Bill scowled again.

We moved past the church of Avo, reaching the path to the stones before Billy stopped us.

"He should be over there, past the stones near the small pond of water," he said while pulling out his blade.

"Let's make this quick," I said as I pulled out my bow and an arrow, "I'll take the body guards while you head for the main one, we can't allow him to summon trolls during this battle," I cracked my neck, "it's just annoying really."

Billy nodded before asking, "Are you going to summon your minions?"

I started moving, he followed me as we both crouched low and followed the path, I whispered to him though, "I can't always summon them to help my problems, besides, his army was nearly wiped out, we won't need them."

Up ahead, we spotted the white balverine. He was growling near the pond which was over looked by a demon door. There were others with him; they seemed to be waiting for something.

"Okay when I say go Bill, I want you to start heading towards the main target, leave the rest to me," I instructed him while patting my bow. He looked at me then to my bow, "are you any good with that?" he asked me.

Smirking, I replied, "best in my class now…GO!"

Bill dashed forward, a lot faster than I had thought, probably because of the little enhancements to his body by the curse.

The creatures heard the noise, the white balverine let out a ferocious howl as his minions moved to engage Billy.

I aimed my bow, pulling back and pointing the arrow at Bill's back as the creatures started rushing towards him at all sides. The arrow glowed before I released.

Multiple white arrows flew past Bill, I could tell he was surprised as each one landed on the creatures surrounding him; they each fell to the floor, letting out a low howl before staying quiet. Bill rushed forward, meeting the white balverine in the fields before growling out on his own and swinging his blade down.

The white balverine moved though, rolling to the sides and leaping forward with its claws out. Bill fell to his back, kicking out with his legs, disrupting the balverine's attack and throwing him back before Bill stood up and lunged forward again, with his sword in front of him.

More balverines rose from the sides, jumping out from the forest, splashing in the waters while moving towards Bill.

And more white streaks of arrows found their target, each one landing on the balverine minions as Billy kept at it.

Bill had a hard time with the leader of the pack; the creature would mostly dodge his sword attacks and counter with its claws. Bill sliced down again, the creature moved to its sides, its clawed hand striking in return as Bill felt a pain near his ribs. He sucked in the pain before kicking the white balverine back and quickly slicing forward. The sword met the thing's shoulder as it howled out in pain. A group of balverines rushed from the groves before arrows of light met them. It was then the other balverines started taking a notice to the shooter, they turned to him before rushing forward. Bill on the other hand, kept his eyes on the main mark, the white balverine before moving forward again. He tumbled low, dodging the things claw strike before shifting left, avoiding its second strike. Quickly, he shot his blade forward, letting the end point puncture the creature's side, missing the heart but causing damage as it howled out again.

I continued firing off my will arrows towards the group until they all started running after me. It became apparent that I would have to drop my bow soon and start fighting in close combat when one of them met me. I took my bow, using the end point and smacking the side of the thing's head as it fell to the ground. I took out an arrow and quickly pulled back on my bow and shot through the creature's skull at the floor before pulling out my new blade onto my other hand.

They piled at me but with my blade, I cut through them. Placing my bow back, I quickly sliced the creatures around me, one leapt at me from the sides; I moved back, sliced down before bringing my sword up and stabbing the creature behind me. It continued when I brought the sword down to all sides, slicing the creature to my right, dodging low, slicing up, before shooting out thunderbolts with my other hand. I kept at it, taking on the creatures while I bought Bill time to kill the white balverine; it was his battle and not mine.

The white creature grew tired, red slash marks marred its body as it glared at Bill in hatred. Bill was the same, he was tired as well, a few claw marks penetrated his defense while drops of blood fell into the little pool full of dead balverine bodies. Bill's yellow eyes narrowed at the creature that bit him, he lunged forward, yelling out as his enchanted blade sliced through the white balverine's chest, forming another scar as the creature fell back and started running away.

"Come back here!" Bill yelled out before chasing after it.

"Wait, Bill!" I yelled to him as I saw what had happened. I tried to follow but another group of balverines stopped my path and I had to seriously rethink if I wanted to summon help or not…or.

I slammed my foot down; fire erupted all around me as the balverines burned in my small little inferno spell. There were others still alive but I ran my blade through them before running after Bill. Sword in hand, I slashed those who opposed me.

Bill ran to a large clearing he and David had passed by when they had arrived here. He looked all around him and couldn't find the leader of the pack. Closing his eyes he suddenly saw what the balverine saw before snapping them back open as he heard a howl from the air. The ground rumbled as Bill had to hold on tight before suddenly he was lifted high in the air…it was a rock troll.

It tossed Bill aside, making him discard his weapon as he skidded on the ground. It took giant steps towards the prone body of Bill before there was an explosion. It roared out in pain as the ball of fire appeared again, smacking into the troll and causing another explosion.

"Hey troll!" I yelled out, it faced me. I powered another wizard's fireball, "you challenge me," I threw the attack at it. It brought its arms up as a shield before bringing its huge leg up in the air and slamming it down.

The ground trembled and I fell to a knee but I knew I had its attention so it was alright…at least it was alright for Bill.

Bill shrugged off the momentary daze as he saw the troll chasing after David. He heard a branch snap behind him before quickly rolling to the sides as the white balverine appeared again, swiping at the prone Bill.

He quickly stood up, his eyes noticing the bracer on the creature's wrist before the thing attacked him again.

Without his sword, Bill felt himself grow more feral as his hands grabbed the balverines wrists in mid air, his yellow eyes glared at the creatures red ones; they both let out a growl before Billy threw the attack aside and struck down with his clawed hand.

It was then, he noticed how sharp his nails had gotten, and it was longer as if it suddenly grew with will power. His hand grew darker and more muscular. He breathed in as the creature shook its head, as if waving away the stinging pain. Bill felt his sensations take over, he felt alive at the hunt before staring down at the creature and crouching low, like he was one of them.

The creature did the same, both of them stalking each other, slowly moving to the sides as they examined their opponent. The wounds inflicted on both of them were slowly healing, due to some regenerative power caused by the curse.

The wait was over; the white creature leaped forward, claws out. Bill saw, placed his hands slightly out as well before taking in the impact. They both tumbled back, both slicing each other with clawed hands with no one seemingly winning.

The young warrior from Oakvale tumbled with the creature on top before throwing a fisted strike to its head and then throwing another. Two swings connected, the strikes knocked the white creature off of him before Bill quickly stood up, raced forward, towards the down creature and formed a serpent strike, his hand forward, fingers out but closely pointing in one direction and tightly packed together; combined with his sharp claws at the end of his fingers he shot it through the creatures chest, it penetrated, digging deep into the creatures heart thanks to the momentum from the attack. Blood spurted from the wound, the creature's mouth opened wide as its blood splashed over Bill's face.

Billy stared at the creature, his yellow eyes glaring at the creature, his mouth panting before he slid his hand out and let out a ferocious roar into the air. To him, he felt a feral instinct take over and for a brief moment, he enjoyed the power, the sensation, and the victory over his opponent.

His shoulder sagged, exhausted as he turned his head around, he had almost forgotten about David.

"Hi," I waved at him while sitting on top of a huge pile of rocks. You think a rock troll could defeat me?

I watched as Billy twitched an eye before shaking his head and turning back to the fallen creature, "I've done it," he said, "this is the end right?"

I shook my head, "not…yet."

He looked back at me before he felt a pulse from inside. His whole body stopped moving. His eyes grew wider as I stared back at him sympathetically, "it has begun."

I watched as Bill grabbed on to his stomach, he was experiencing pain from inside. Defeating the one that infected him, the curse I had altered was now coming into effect, Billy will still change but not in a way he would expect it.

I continued staring as his head now touched the ground, he was still grabbing hold of himself, his mouth open but no words or noise was said. Then his body twitched violently, he bent back, staring into the air as I turned away. The only thing I can do for my friend was to wait until it was over and take him back into the village but I'm sure Bill will be in for a big surprise the next time he wakes…


	25. Sites, Demon Doors, Balverine Boy

Ch 25

**Notes: I like using 'Jack o' blades' rather than 'Jack of blades', I dun no sounds a bit better to me, if it annoys you just say so and I'll fix it k?**

* * *

The skies didn't seem so dark anymore after a whole village waves you off.

"Ah yes, the sunny skies, the birds chirping the…" I stared down, watching as Bill tugged down on his hat. Ever since Bill awoke after I carried him pretty far back to the village, his whole appearance changed somewhat. He grew a more feral look, especially with those yellow eyes of his that seemed to glow when he was annoyed or angered, not only that, his nails were sharper, his ears where a bit longer and thinner, like a wolf's, and his skin, it was pretty thick if you ask me. There was probably more but, I rather not see Bill naked so well I observed what I could.

"Gah," I watched as Bill made a noise as he covered his ears again, one eye open while his other closed as if it was too bright, "I can hear everything, when will I get used to this?" he said a bit annoyed as one of the fangs from his teeth stuck out from his lips which made him look a bit wolfish.

"Well, you would have thought good hearing would be a plus…"I scratched my head as I heard a low growl come from my balverine friend here.

"Dang David can you be serious," he replied while sighing before seemingly closing his eyes and concentrating on his body.

I chuckled as he asked me, "where are we going anyways, wasn't there a Cullis gate near the village?"

"Yeah," I nodded while we continued walking down a familiar path, passing by the temple of Avo, "come on Balv Bill, don't you want to go site seeing?"

"I said not to call me that," I could have sworn I heard another growl as he replied, "I have had enough of this place," he lifted up his arm, staring at the bracelet I had given him, "where are we going anyways?"

I watched as he stared at the bracelet I had given him. In every human life there will always be a form of will power flowing inside their body, that bracelet channels that willpower that allows almost anyone to use it. Since Billy came into contact with dark will powers, his original will in his body must have increased, which is a good thing if he wanted to summon stronger trolls.

"Well remember we passed by a demon door along the way?" I asked him as he seemed to have remembered.

"So we are checking it out?" he asked as I nodded in response.

"I don't remember any reports on a demon door back in the old days but my armies never did make it past the shores so," I shrugged, I was just curious really since well, a lot of good things are guarded by those doors, that was how I had found a few of my weapons back then.

The mountainous terrain became a lot easier a few times around. The pathway only showed the way, it didn't really allow things like wagons or stalls to easily travel through, which makes supplies hard to obtain around this area.

"Hey David I have a question for you," Billy asked as I slightly turned my head down, glancing at him curiously as he stared up at me.

"It's been only a few months since you've left the Death Lord business," I nodded serious as he asked me, "are you sure there isn't anyone else out there under your old command?"

I glanced at him, my mind pondering. My mind was a bit hazy in the past; my knowledge on my old army is to a point, I only remember things that stuck out, a few spells, research, and some noticeable conquest that I rather not try to remember.

'…_As your orders my Lord, I will await your return…'_

My eye brows shot up surprised at a familiar voice, I just couldn't seem to place a face to it. Whatever or whoever that was, I had a feeling he must have been important, 'oh well, I am pretty sure it's nothing to worry about,' I hoped.

"I am sure my whole army was with me when I destroyed them," I spoke as we passed by those four pillar stones, nearing our target, "I ordered them all to stand down and return to camp until I instruct otherwise, why?"

He flashed the bracelet in front of me again before a serious look crossed his face, "even if you aren't in control, your weapons make foes a lot harder to beat down," he stared up at me, watching as I nodded, already seeing a pattern, "your old lieutenants, if any are alive and they get a hand on your weapons and they actually know how to fully use them, I wonder how much more bloodshed will spread until someone stops them."

Our foots stopped in front of the demon door, my lips already replying, "Yeah, I know," we watched as the eyes on the old face of the door opened and its stony lips moved to speak.

"I will not open unless you know my true name," we watched its eyes look off into the distance, towards the four stone pillars, "letters in stones, will you find my name?" the stone eyes gazed upon us before finally closing.

"Hmm," my hand rubbed at my chin as I stared off into the distance, towards the four pillars, "So those four pillars will help us figure out this doors name," I turned my gaze to Bill, watching as his eyes curiously stared upon the pillars, "Bill," he looked up at me as I felt a smirk appear on my face, "I'll leave it to you."

"What?"His voice almost yelled out to me, almost. I took a seat near the pond across the demon door.

"You ever solve a demon door?" I asked him, watching as he shook his head, "I've solve many in my time, now it's yours," I smiled as him as Bill seemingly quirked his lips, "come on, take it as a learning experience."

"Ch," Bill started walking off towards the stone, his eyes rolling as I heard him mutter the word, 'lazy,' before finally leaving me to my thoughts.

Weapons, items of power, dark magic, and my name, the Deathbringer, it seems I have to fix my past mistakes, even the weapons I leave behind. Then my thoughts led me to Jack o Blades, when I was in command it seemed my old idol was quiet, he didn't make a move to aide or hinder me, he just watched and waited. Did he know I was still alive, or that I am really David? Do I have the power to defeat him now? I wonder.

_**..You seal up the power to fight Jack O Blades…**_

I watched as a shadow appeared in front of me, chains protruding from the dark flames from the floor, keeping it to its knees.

"And here I thought I was finally free from you," I sighed before staring at a darker figure of myself.

It didn't seem to struggle, just continued to stare at me while the cowl hid its face.

"What will it take for me to finally be rid of you," I asked hopelessly, watching and pretty much wishing I would know the answer to.

'_**You know as I do that we cannot part from one another,' his voice sounded irritated as well, 'I am forever a part of yo…'**_

"Yes, yes, me," I interrupted before standing up. I knew this all already and so did it; we are from the same soul are we not. "But," I pondered, my eyes calculating. I had thought on this for a while, "tell me then 'evil me'."

'_**Evil?' It chuckled, interrupting me, 'human beings will always have evil within them, I do not represent evil, I am power,' I knew its eyes were narrowing at me, intensely narrowing at me especially with the way the shadows around it shot out and sucked in dark energy, 'the power you sealed away.'**_

I quirked my lips, yes I can agree to that statement to a point, "ok really evil me," I knew it rolled its eyes as I continued, "I have been having this theory for the past months, but, if you really are a part of me then," my eyes stared intently, seeing how it would react to my idea, "when I change, will you also change as well?"

I watched it, staring as the most visible of flinches appeared. It stayed quiet and I knew I was on to something as it answered.

'_**What a foolish idea,' it seemed distracted, something I couldn't describe before I heard a voice.**_

"David I found the stupid name already."

I glanced to the path on my left, spotting Billy walking up. It seemed his armor had a claw mark on it and there were also a few blots of dark blood on his clothes.

I stared back at the spot of my shadow, seeing as nothing was there before standing up and asking, "What happened to you?"

He looked at me in annoyance before explaining, "There seems to be a defense mechanism with the stones, you guess the name wrong, it summons a balverine to attack you."

I whistled, raising one brow before asking again, "so, how many times did you get it wrong?"

Bill turned away before facing the door, he replied, "I can tell you what is not his name, and still get attacked as if I had gotten it wrong twice, now can we please just get this over with?"

I chuckled at the impatience in his voice; he seems like he doesn't really like this place, "alright then Bill, would you do the honor?"

Bill briefly glanced at me before staring down at the demon stone, "it should already be open but," I watched as Bill slammed a fist as if knocking at the stone door, "open up S#&t face."

I blanched at the name before the door opened its eyes in irritation. It seemed to be glaring at Bill, "that is not my name," it sighed, speaking in a defeated tone, "but I will open as you have already solved my name," it said in annoyance as Billy seemed to be grinning his feral grin, "and to think, all this time I knew some brain dead twit would even think of a name like that."

"Hey!" Billy barked back before it opened a path, leading to a dark cavern.

Bill, still a bit annoyed at the doors last remark, waited for me to enter.

"Now calm down Bill, it's just a door," I chuckled as he nearly growled at me before turning my gaze to the path ahead, "so, wonder what's inside here?"


	26. The Plan to Jack's House

Ch 26

**Note: Don't worry about the Arena, I haven't forgotten it, I drew out a whole timeline so the storyline will be the same, it's just different the way it goes.**

* * *

"Hello!" those words of mine echoed off into the cavern as Bill and I entered deep inside.

What we found was something we didn't quite expect. There was a wagon here and crates with what I suspect to be food. A bed, a lamp, and if I didn't know any better, this place was a home.

"Oh for the love of Avo, great job!" his voice was old as we turned to the source. Already, Bill had a hand to his blade before we spotted the man.

It was an old dirty looking man wearing a green crumpled vest, dark brown dirtied short pants, a dark grey beard that didn't seemed wash just like his hair and old brown spectacles. I watched as Bill placed a hand to his nose, I guess having a good sense of smell was a negative at the moment.

"Um, great job?" I asked curious as the old man started to pack his things again, placing food, clothes, and others before he stared up at me in annoyance.

"Since you don't know who I am, I am sure you don't work for the infamous Jack O' Blades."

We widened our eyes at the name, my mind already working on questions like for starters, "why is Jack looking for you?"

The old man stopped, he stared at me before shaking his head, "I should have kept my mouth shut, no, it's better if I don't tell you anything else," he packed his items before placing it over his shoulder.

I stared at him, "listen," he stopped as I stood on front of him, blocking his path, "I need to know why Jack is after you, I can arrange for the guild to help protect you."

"The Guild, Hah!" he barked while shaking his head, "what good will that do me, Jack already has a spy in there, and besides, no one can match Jack's power, even the so called Guildmaster."

"You don't get it," I stared at him pleadingly as he stopped for a moment, "I will kill Jack, he has my mother and if Jack is interested in you, I need to know why so I can stop him."

The old man stared at me for a moment before shaking his head, "you think you can stop Jack?" his eyes glared at me, "how foolish are you? Only one other hero matched his power and yet here you stand, claiming you can stop him."

My eyes didn't change, I continued to stare at him as he placed his hands to his sides, sighing, his voice tired, "I am tired of running and I should have never studied archeology when I did, I blame the books for being so interesting," he looked up at me, his eyes withered and tired, "In this world, when the only other Hero capable to stopping Jack is as evil as the man, no, devil himself, I question if heroes exist."

I stared down sadly; I knew who he was referring to.

"Fine," he seemed to have made up his mind, "if you want to get yourself killed over the information then I will tell you," he reached into his pack, taking out a quill, a corked ink bottle, and a parchment before heading to one of the crates and lighting a lamp.

I walked over to him with Bill by my side as he started drawing up rough sketches. We watched for a minute until it appeared as if he was making a map.

"Here, near Lychfield graveyard, there is a hidden path behind the under brushes steering off before you enter the graveyard," he drew a separate path as I begun to wonder where this path leads to, "you will encounter a demon door that opens to anyone as it seems something had tamed the guardian of that area," we watched as he drew a path, curving down towards another area before placing an X mark on a certain spot, "here," the quill pointed at the X before he rolled it and handed it to me, "this is the secret entrance to Jack's hidden fort…"

If my eyes could fall out of my sockets, it would as my hands shook at the map I was holding, 'I found it,' my mouth opened wide as I stared down at the archeologist, "this," I turned to Billy who grinned at me as well before the old man took his pack again and started heading off.

"Good luck to you fool," we watched as he headed towards the exit, "but I warn you, if you plan on defeating Jack, you would need to be deathbringer himself before actually standing a chance against him, otherwise, you're as good as dead," that was his last advice before he left the cavern.

I stared at Bill, he nodded to me as I took out my seal, "we need to show this to the guildmaster at once," the seal glowed as Bill wondered what I was doing before I placed a hand on his shoulder and connected the seal to him before activating.

…**Scene Change…**

We arrived at the guild teleport pad. Bill seemingly surprised that the guild seal was able to do that before I ran out to the map room, the directions in my hand before yelling out, "Guildmaster I found it!"

"I-I," suddenly, I stopped in placed, watching as her red eyes stared at me curiously as Billy bumped into my back.

"Ah David, Bill," the guildmaster, standing next to the person I was slightly tense too, faced us with a happy smile, "you look well," he turned to Bill, "and you look…" a curious expression crossed his face as he stared at Bill longer, "my word, there is something different about you."

"Uh," was Bill's awkward reply before the lady in red scarlet leather armor swayed her way over.

"Well if it isn't my favorite fellow researcher," she stopped in front of us, a smirk on her red lips as she glanced at the both of us behind those glasses of hers, "what have we got here?"

"It's something I rather talk to the guildmaster in private please," I sweated as she seemed to have pouted on my words before she carelessly waved it off as I moved away with the Guildmaster following.

As I left, I heard her speak to Bill, "there is something different about you…"

'Be strong Bill,' I mentally wished him before the Guildmaster and I moved up stairs and I started to explain everything to him, starting from the moment we arrived…

…**Scene Change to Twinblades camp…**

"I want those tents destroyed and the wood recycled so we may use them again," her voice directed the crowd of villagers and soldiers who grunted to get the work done.

Her blue hood was down, revealing her dark braided hair as she read the parchment on the next supplies to come from the closest village. She was assigned to oversee the reconstruction of Twinblades camp. If they left it unused, she knew other bandits will take over, increasing the security risk of the village. She stared at the wide space ahead of her, this place was a good area to start a new village or fort, whatever the case, they couldn't just leave it alone.

"Hey Whisper, you must be thirsty," her sweet gentle voice spoke as the guild hero turned to face her.

It was Susie, the girl David seemed infatuated with as of right now. 'David,' Whisper smirked, who knew all this would happen?

Susie handed her a pouch of cool water as Whisper thanked her before taking a sip.

"What do you suppose we will be using this place as?" she asked curious as Whisper removed the drink from her lips and stared at the new tents and houses being built.

"Whatever we see fit I guess," Whisper shrugged before taking a small break and smiling at the girl. She was sweet but she did have a tough personality when she needed it, "you miss him don't you?" Whisper knew how Susie had been sighing a lot lately, staring out into the sea or walking around the village and visiting David's home in the village.

Susie smiled sadly, looking up at the sky as she said, "I know he has a lot to redeem for, and I know he is fighting hard but I do worry for him, it's just," Susie sighed before turning away, "I wonder how I can help him? I just want him to be safe."

Whisper smiled as she watched the girl's actions, she was really infatuated with David, even seeing past his evil deeds of old, "well," Whisper placed her arms to her sides while staring at Susie, "knowing he has someone who awaits his return is more than enough to help him," Whisper said as Susie found comfort in those words.

"I guess," Susie said before stretching her arms in the air and staring up at the sky again, "if anything, Billy is there watching his back, I just hope they return soon."

Whisper nodded as Susie began to leave. The village girl stopped before turning back to whisper, she seemed to have just remembered something as she spoke, "there are rumors that the arena is opening up again in a month's time, are you entering Whisper?"

Whisper blinked in response before scratching her braided hair, will she be entering, she didn't even think about that, "I am not sure, maybe," she turned back to Susie who watched her curiously, "well at least I hope David doesn't plan on entering, just think if the public found out who he really was then…"

Susie nodded gravely; it might cause a panic…

…**Scene Change…**

"That is extraordinary," the Guildmaster stood there astonished at the story, of what had happened to Bill and the information on Jack's hidden base, "what will you do now hero?"

I stared at him, my mind already made up, "I will rescue my mother."

The Guildmaster nodded before speaking, "the arena will open in a month's time, if not two. You might not need to enter it if this rescue is successful but are you sure you're ready?"

My hands clenched before I nodded, the guildmaster acknowledging my decision as well before we headed downstairs, "you might need help, will Bill be heading with you?"

I pondered for a bit, sure I could use the extra man power but he is a friend I worry for his safety, "I guess it is up to him to decide."

The guildmaster nodded, replying, "Well then lets…"

"Rune master," the words, my name, rolled off her tongue as the Guildmaster and I stared down at the map room.

I spotted Billy, his face with a slightly pinkish color before turning to Briar Rose, her eyes wide and surprised as I stepped down.

"You were weak Bill," I sighed as I watched Bill's ears twitched; he seemed to have heard me as he looked at me apologetically.

"And here you are surprising me again!" she said out loud with aloud sigh before walking towards me, "a cure to the balverine curse, you need to tell others this information," her eyes were stern as she poked at my chest, "this should not be kept a secret."

I shook my head, "no it shouldn't but it shouldn't be too well known as well."

Her brows rose curiously as she folded her arms, "explain," she said.

"Think about it, Bill is the first of his kind now, after the ones in Deathbringer's army had been killed. If this becomes too well known, how many people will soon be coming to my doors asking for me to heal them, how many will want the same added effects from the curse and the same power that Billy now possesses?" I watched as her eyes seemed to be pondering the idea, "and this healing only works for a few hours until the curse takes full hold on the user and sometimes a person doesn't survive the transformation." I watched as Billy's jaw drop at that added information, I guess I forgot to tell him…my bad. I finished, "I do not want people dying just trying to obtain the same powers Bill now has."

Rose tapped her lips in thought before slowly nodding her head, "alright, I see your point," she turned to the Guildmaster, "so, where are you heading: need a partner?" she grinned to my sigh as I turned to Bill.

"Bill, I've decided to use the map, will you come with me?" I asked him waiting for a response as Bill raised a brow.

"David, you don't need to ask, let's go get Jack…"

"Jack?" we snapped our head to Rose who looked confused at what was said before I slapped my face and Bill seemed to have seen his mistake.

"You mean," Rose widened her eyes, "Jack of Bloody Blades!" her voice echoed across the hallway as I saw several guild trainees stop and stare, "you must be mad going after him, I mean," she stared at me for a moment, "I admit, you are strong but," she shook her head, "you're not that strong."

I briefly glanced at Bill who twitched before sighing, "I am only going to rescue my mother that's all, while using a secret pathway to his base that me and Bill had found."

She listened as I started to explain the plan to her and the others, "we will have surprise on our side, we just need to move in and out, that's all, and if we are lucky, Jack won't even be home."

Rose twitched her lips unsure as I explained the area, the hidden pathway.

"Hmm, I will come with you to the secret entrance to the base but you are on your own afterwards," she seemed a bit apologetic, "sorry hero, you're cute and all but, I have to be concerned for my own neck here, and I am not going to die yet."

I nodded, "anything helps, and I don't blame you."

"There seems to be a problem though," the Guildmaster interrupted as we all turned to him, "I am sure Briar and possibly Billy may enter to upper Bowerstone to reach the graveyard but you David, how will you pass as you do not have permission?"

"Umm," I stared at Bill and Briar who raised a brow at me before I asked them, "Any of you guys want to help me out?"

Bill chuckled, "I think I can pull a few strings."

"I'll help you out but," she smiled as if she had won something, "you have to impart some of that knowledge to me," before I can slightly object she added, "just give me something I suppose, research material on the old kingdom, magic, or that balverine cure, whatever you wish but it has to be good, that's all I ask."

Our eyes stared at each other before I answered, "if Billy can't get me in and I have to rely on you, then I will give you valuable information."

She nodded before staring at Billy, "so Balverine Bill," she said the name to Billy's annoyance as I had to chuckle at that, "allow me the honor to find him a way inside…"


	27. Bowerstone: Phase 1 greetings

Ch. 27

**Thanks Gothicus for reminding me I have other fanfics to update hehe, I'll try to update this as much as my other fics.**

**Notes: Did you guys play Fable 2, Omg it's so awesome, I can't wait to start the sequel to this fic. **

**This is just a small update, don't worry, I have the other chapter in writing, peace.**

"That sword," it was the guard's voice I heard over the conversation with Bill nodding in agreement.

I stood in the back, behind Rose as Bill stood in front of the guard that stopped us in front of the Gate that separated the slums from the rich.

Bill's legendary sword was given to him by Lady Grey herself; it was a token that mostly all of the guards in Bowerstone recognized, which granted Billy a few favors.

"Sure, I could let him in."

I let out a breath of relief as I saw Rose pout in front of me. Billy smiled before replying back to the Guard.

"Thanks," I watched as Bill patted the guard's shoulder as the guard waved it off.

The guard didn't have to open the gate as the giant wooden doors opened from the inside. Two figures stood at the other side of the gate; one, a beautiful petite and well endowed blonde lady wearing a rich purple dress while the second was a huge buff dark man, wearing golden orange like armor with thunderbolt symbols.

"Thank you my Lady for escorting me to the gate," the Buff man kneeled down towards the petite Lady and I had to mentally take note that the man was still reaching the height of the Lady even when he was kneeling down. I watched as the Lady looked away in a boring manner as the dark man that seemed so familiar to me stood up before turning to the gates, he spotted us.

"Briar Rose?" I watched as the guards around me straightened up while Rose stared at the huge man. The Lady in the back seemed somewhat interested as I spotted her briefly glancing at us.

"What business do you have here?"

Rose scoffed before placing her red painted nails' hands on her hips and slightly releasing her stiff posture, "Thunder, you don't own the city yet, it's really none of your concern."

"Hmm," Thunder's eyes skipped over to Billy, he recognized the sword before spotting me.

'Thunder, I know this man,' I mentally thought as he moved forward, his steps leading him to stop in front of my form.

He towered over me, his eyes staring down at my own as I stared back defiantly.

Really, why do we do this? Is it to test our masculinity, our power, or simply to show off?

I raised a brow as he spoke in that deep voice, "who is this, a graduate from the Guild?"

Before I could respond, her voice spoke out, "Thunder, why must you always scare other men? Are you really that jealous?"

Thunder turned back to the Lady as I felt a bit insulted, I wasn't scared of this big guy.

"Jealous my Lady, of this man?" he pointed one of his huge fingers at me before laughing, "Hah, I don't see why I should be."

"I'm right here you know," I deadpanned while shaking my head while Billy and Rose seemed to be watching the interaction with interest.

"Yes you are little Guildie," Thunder stood in front of me again, "go run along somewhere else and play hero," Thunder turned to the guard, "do not let this weakling in understood?" he stared back at me, "he's nothing."

"I grow tired of this Thunder, this is my town, not yours," the Lady spoke again, this time she seemed a bit annoyed, "I accompanied you like you asked now hurry and leave to your quest."

"Yes my Lady," Thunder bowed before giving a look to the guard.

'Great, what now?' I inwardly sighed as I turned to face Billy. He seemed lost as well.

"Lady Grey if I may."

We all stopped to stare at Briar Rose as she finally spoke out.

'Lady Grey, the mayor of Bowerstone,' I remembered as I took a good look at the bored Lady, finally having a chance to see her.

"Yes, what is it?" Lady Grey asked as if speaking to a servant. I think that may have irritated Rose a bit as I saw her slightly twitch in response.

It didn't stop her though, but what surprised me next was what she did. Suddenly, I found her hand shoot under my arm before holding on to my bicep, as if we were a couple.

This action not only almost made me jump but it seemed to have shocked the others around me.

"Can you please allow my future husband through?"

'What!?' I yelled in my head.

"What!?" Thunder yelled out shocked as I saw Billy's jaw practically drop to the floor.

I stared back at Rose who gave me a knowing look. 'Do you want to get in or not,' she lipped as I found myself nodding and looking down.

"Briar Rose," Thunder said as if he still couldn't believe it, "when did you start seeing someone, surely we all would have heard rumors, especially with your status and this, no one."

'Hey, seriously, what is wrong with you,' I glared up at Thunder as Rose laughed differently; it was more enriched as she rubbed at my arm…Susie would kill me if she found this out.

"You think so low of him but David here," I saw them slightly cringe at the name, "is a well respected researcher of the old Kingdom, a brilliant man if you ever find one."

Lady Grey and Thunder glanced at me again as I stared back at Rose, wondering what she was getting at.

"Really, I have never heard of him," Thunder said unconvinced as Rose spoke again.

"He is a will user named Rune Master, and I'll have you know that with his research, he has discovered a great and many things, such as a cure to the balverine curse and a way to summon…minions."

If the first part didn't shock them, I knew that second word would, just think, controlling a small little army to do whatever it is you wanted. That power appeals to anyone, and when I was younger, the power over minions opened my mind to many possibilities.

"You lie," Thunder said while staring at me again, this time, his eyes were wide, "only Jack of Blades and the accursed Deathbringer knew how to summon them, and now you're telling me that this person knows how to summon them as well and not to mention, Deathbringer was the only one with the knowledge over the balverine curse," the big man huffed, "where is the proff.

I watched as Rose nodded with a smile, she seemed to be enjoying this, "you want proof you big oaf?"

I shook my arm, "Rose," I whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie," she said in a voice that surprised me how real it sounded, "Just a little demonstration, that's all."

I stared all around me, Billy nodded to me before I sighed and agreed to Rose's plan.

Rose nodded, "first if you noticed anything different here," she walked up to Bill who stood up strait at the attention, "Bill here was the first cured by Rune master, he is no longer the regular silent Bill but someone I would like to call, balverine Bill."

"I never agreed to that name," Bill grumbled out but it fell deaf to the group.

I watched as Bill sighed before taking out his guard cap which hid his features from the sun. The reaction he received was one of astonishment by the others, Thunder and Lady Grey moved closer, taking in Billy's feral look before Rose spoke, "and for the minions' demonstration…"

She tugged at my arm, pulling me inside the gate as she started leading the way into new Bowerstone.

The others followed as Bill placed his guard cap back on. I watched as they started asking Bill questions but I didn't pay any attention to it, all I wondered now was, maybe I was getting a little too much attention. All I can do was sigh and hope for the best as I continued to walk through this place while ignoring the stares I received from the others…


	28. Bowerstone: Phase 2 Passing and Minions

Ch 28

* * *

_I remember feeling scared that day I arrived. The giant oak doors were something I've only dreamt in dreams. _

_I was led by a man, a wizened fellow with markings that glowed bright blue on the skin of his face. He didn't smile, only sniffed in distaste, as if following some kind of order to bring me to this place, what did he call it? Oh yeah, the Guild of Heroes…_

…

It was a warm summer's day with a crowd outside the path from new Bowerstone. I should have known something was wrong. I was receiving too much attention as it was, but now, with all these people, rumors would spread and my name would grow after this day.

Outside the gates to New Bowerstone, the guard posts were empty. Both the guardsmen left their post to stand to the sides with the crowd as I faced the path towards a dark forest leading up a hill.

"Well," the impatient voice of Thunder erupted behind me as I briefly glanced back at them.

Bill was still quiet while he stood next to Briar Rose. She was giving me a smirk which was akin to gloating before I spotted Lady Grey who was staring at me with interest. I think the big man Thunder noticed too as he narrowed his eyes at me and barked out, "get on with it!"

I shrugged and took my time by stretching my fingers…it infuriated him but brought a smile to my face.

"Alright then," I clapped my hands together and whispered ancient words that weren't spoken in thousands of years. Through my studies, I had found something beautiful with the ancient language. The words themselves are an art, probably a song of some sort that no one can really translate it to the language we speak today. The words actually vibrated in your mouth, it gave your tongue a buzzing sensation that would leave you wanting to say more because of the beauty you can actually feel. Yes, you can feel beautiful, but beside the point, it was just as addicting as the will in which we use.

The crowd gasped at the sight. Blue will energy glowed around the area and I had to concentrate on my will powers to make sure I don't summon a small army…maybe just one or two will do.

You see, minions, they are summoned through the will user's power. If they used dark magic, minions would turn out a different variation, reflecting the will energy of the user who summoned them.

My minions, three regular summoned ones, appeared wearing bright blue armor, one had a sword and shield in hand and another had a staff, and to my liking, one had a big bow who aimed it at the thunder giant.

'_He is annoying but he is not an enemy.'_

I sent the mental information to them as me and the crowd watched them slack for a moment before standing straight and waiting for my directions.

I turned to the others and did a small bow as they seemed too shocked for words.

'_What is thy desire?'_

I heard the voice that spoke to me and I stared back at my summons. It was hard stifling a laugh because to me, they appeared like lost puppies, just standing around, their solid stony, bird faces appeared to be confused. Smiling, I already knew what I wanted them to do.

The command was sent as all three of them briefly stared at me, and I wondered if they were capable of individual thought, maybe they thought I was joking. Never-the-less, they each moved out to the forest up ahead in the pathway and before long, they disappeared in the scenery, off to fulfill the task I have set out for them.

The crowd wondered what was going on, and I had a feeling they were starting to get uncomfortable.

"So Rune Master," it was the silky voice of, surprisingly, Lady Grey who was now standing behind me.

Her posture was slacked but I saw the twinkle in her eyes, the way her purple painted lips quirked up in interest. I backed away.

"What have you?"

Billy moved up, along with Briar Rose who was similarly curious along with the others. I just shrugged and stared into the forest up in the hills again.

"How long do we have to wait, little _David,_" there was a mocking tone in his voice when he spoke my name. Thunder seemed un-impressed but I could sense he was equally curious.

I smiled before turning my backs to them, and I didn't disappoint.

My minions came back, each of them holding an item in their hands before approaching me. I nodded to them which signaled them to approach the other.

The first minion, the one that was equipped with a long staff that was usually wielded by typical will users, went up to Briar Rose. Its clawed blue gauntlet hands were held together, hiding something as it lifted it up to her. She briefly glanced at me, a look so curious on her face that I had to smile as she watched the hands open up…it revealed a shiny stone, something that seemed to have amused her.

She raised a brow, picked it up from the gauntlet hand. My minion retracted before heading towards me.

She stared at me again, wondering what it was but, I just shrugged and turned to Lady Grey.

Her eyes were surprised, really surprised as the Minion I made, equipped with a bow, gave her the darkest color rose. It even surprised me since I told it to give her a red one, but she seemed to love it.

She stared at me, her eyes staring intently as I felt myself become nervous once more.

"Why you little!"

We all turned back to the little display with Thunder.

My minion already had its giant sword out along with thunder as they both seemed to be ready for battle. In the floor, next to them, there was a pine cone and when I glanced onto Thunder's head, I could spot the smallest of bumps…I smiled before snapping my fingers.

The minions disappeared as Thunder twitched before glaring at me; he sheathed his sword but looked un- too pleased.

"So, have I passed this test?" I asked as I soon spotted the big man about to speak.

"Yes," it was Lady Grey who spoke before him as we all turned to face her.

She calmly headed towards my direction, there was a look in her eye, something I have seen before but can't seem to remember. Her hand was still holding onto that dark rose before she stopped in front of me.

"I, Lady Grey, Mayor of Bowerstone, do declare you re-known enough to pass through these gates," she turned to face the crowd, "let it be anyone who questions this, face me and its consequences," she calmly faced me once more, this time, there was a sort of devious smile on her face. She leaned in; her hands brushed my shoulders as I knew she was tiptoeing to reach my left ear.

"My Manor welcomes you Hero, come visit me anytime."

She moved back before winking at me, I turned away, my face already masked as I already started on the path ahead.

I glanced back once again to spot the hate filled eyes of Thunder, whether he heard or not, he certainly didn't like the contact.

"So David," I felt a light elbow to my sides as I spotted Bill.

He seemed to be grinning, "Quite an offer, isn't it."

My steps faltered as I stared at him in disbelief, "you heard that?"

His feral grin was no mistaking it, he had heard before pointing at his ears, oh right, Balverine boy has good hearing.

"What offer?" it was Briar Rose who spoke next as I waved it off.

"Nothing, can we just head over to the graveyard already," I pleaded as they seemed to smile. We waved back at the dispersing crowd and Lady Grey who was still standing there with that look on her face. Thunder didn't seem so happy, but I still waved.

"So Dave," Rose nudged my shoulder, "you gonna ex'plain what this stone is?"

"As I remembered, I promised I would give you some of my findings," I pointed at the shiny stone that glowed with different colors. Right now, it released a reddish blue glow when she held it, "and that, is a minion stone…"


	29. Old Memories I

Ch 29

**I promised I would bring this character in some time in the story, hope you enjoy it. I love the game and all and the story was good too but if you know me, I like to play around with the story in FANFICTION…hehe. Wow, its been a long while hasn't it. Sorry about that, give me a few days to get used to writing this story for a bit as I get back into character, then I'll continue it.**

**

* * *

**

…_Memory Lane…_

_The art of Will, a rare power found in a certain chosen individuals that they may, in time, become heroes, and here I was, one of the chosen few to learn this craft. _

_It was a garden filled with statues. Two of the guild members stood there, one stared at me with disbelief while the other just smirked._

_Me, I was young, huffing out as I felt tired from the dash. But, I never back down, especially on a bet that would earn me some gold._

"_I can't believe he beat my record!"_

_The one that stared in disbelief remained gawking like some sort of deranged man but, I didn't have time to waste, had some things to do._

_I lifted my hand up expectantly, watching as the guild member grumbled and pulled out a sack of gold before handing it to me._

"_Hn," I walked away._

_This academy was what I needed; I had access to books, to will magic, and to training. _

_The sun grew brighter down on me as I walked through the cobbled stoned path. This is what I needed; this is how I would grow stronger. All the answers were right here, and all I needed to do was find it._

_It was a few walks away as I pondered what books I had access to at the moment. I even played with the idea of sneaking into the servant's quarter, maybe just to see if I can grab a bite to eat or maybe earn a few more gold…face it, I saw a really nice axe for sale at the store, and I am itching to buy it. _

_A moment later, a voice interrupted me, a voice that I would be familiar with for the rest of my time._

"_That was quite a run back there," he spoke as he walked up towards me._

_I stood there for a moment, recognizing him as the other guild member that I assumed was the friend of that annoying loud mouth one._

_He seemed to have spotted my annoyed look before he smirked, "hey, that loud mouth wasn't my friend, just someone to hang around with when I'm bored."_

"_What do you want?" _

"_You're new here right," he walked beside me before pointing at a building with stairs leading up to the room with books, "I've been here long enough to know what you should expect for the tests," he stared at me again, "you seem like the serious type, let's help each other out."_

_I watched him, my eyes in disbelief, "and, what do you want?"_

_He chuckled before leading the way, "when you make it big," he paused before smiling, "and I do have a feeling about you," he continued walking as I felt curious and followed, "I'll be your right hand man."_

_I thought for a moment, this was something new. Maybe having a second pair of eyes would be good for me in this guild and like he said, I was new to this place._

_I smirked before walking past him; he stared at me in surprise as I turned back and answered, "What are you, a seer?"_

_He blinked for a moment before bursting out in a laugh. I had to chuckle as well as he wiped his eyes and walked beside me, "I really do have a feeling about you," he patted my back as I rolled my eyes before he told me his name._

"_Well, I was brought here as a child, so I didn't really have a name, just boy, or guildy, or apprentice," he scratched his head before answering, "But, I have studied here for a while that I was finally able to obtain a title."_

_He paused, maybe for dramatic affect as I continued to stare at him, a bit impatient._

"_Well?" I asked_

_He smiled down mischievously at me before speaking, "you can call me, Necromancer."_

'_Necromancer?' I questioned in my mind and I too wondered when I would be able to have a title of my own. _

"_Alright Necro," I shortened the name which seemed to have caused him to almost trip, "my name is, David…"_

…_end memory lane…_

"David, Hello?"

The voice came from Rose as I was distracted from my thoughts. This forest we walked through, it was peaceful. So far, there were no bandit or creature attacks at all. I faced Rose who was glaring at me.

"Well, are you going to tell me what this is?" she waved the stone in front of me before leaning a hand on her sides. There was an expected look on her face.

I chuckled, "back then in the old kingdom, will users were bountiful. Back then, there were many created items and this, the minion stone, was one of them I was able to find."

She stared at the stone again before placing it inside her pouch, "what does it do though, I have never heard of this kind of old kingdom magic before, nor have I come across it in my research."

"Aha," I pointed a finger up in the air which seemed to have annoyed her, "but I was the lucky one to have found the information," she glared as I coughed briefly. I heard a chuckle from behind me and spotted the grinning face of Bill, I continued, "The minion stone is like any other weapon enchantments. This one is so rare; I have not been able to find any other like it. My guess is that once enchanted to a weapon, a person can summon their very own minion but then again, I hope it doesn't go to waste as finding another is nigh impossible."

She patted the stone again with an interested look on her face, "a gem eh, so what do you expect me to do with it?"

I chuckled, "you're a researcher, why don't you try to unravel the will magic inside the stone so you can duplicate its effect," she stared at me in surprise, "you wanted something from me so I am giving it to you, but, you have to do some work to earn that knowledge."

"Hmp," she folded her arms again, "yeah I know, you don't have to lecture me hero; I am a true researcher you know," she strutted ahead as I sensed Billy walk beside me.

He had smile on his face, "I think you offended her," he joked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well," I pointed ahead in the patch, "go fetch."

He growled as I chuckled before he spoke again, "balverine, bal-ver-ine, not a dog."

I waved at it again as I tried to fight back a laughter.

It was a calm walk through the forest as I felt myself in a dreaming mood. I didn't even feel myself grow worried when we weren't attacked at all, usually that meant something bad but then again, I may be paranoid so, I decided to just try to think back to my past as I often do in dreams. It helps me remember who I am, what I can learn, and people I may have forgotten, especially that one person from the academy, what was his name again, oh yeah, Necromancer…

…_Trip down Memory lane…_

_It's been years since my first arrival at the heroes' guild, and years of information I have been gathering. Currently, I was adding another book into my repertoire of knowledge on will magic, the only reason I had come here was because I wanted power unlike any so I would never feel so helpless again._

"_Hey, David! Yo, David!"_

_The noise disrupted my safe haven, it brought a sudden twitch of nerve to appear on my upper eye as I closed the book in my hands and turned to face the only person I knew who would approach me like this._

"_Necro," I said his name, the same boy who has, true to his word, helping me ever since I had arrived at this guild. The years passed by, but the teen would never place his hood down, even now as we stood at the same height, and I could see that wicked grin from underneath that shadowed face, I knew he was trustworthy…annoying sometimes but, trustworthy._

"_If it's not you who bothers me, it's that girl Whisper who has claimed upon herself to be my rival," I sighed as I stared at the large bookcase and stuffed the book back in, "what is it?"_

_He had crossed his arms, a little way of showing that he was used to this already before he spoke, "yeah, it's nice to see you too," his hand made a follow me gesture as I ignored the comment and decided to follow. As we walked out of the building and down the top stairs, he turned back to me and spoke, "you know, adding what your problems are to a greeting still isn't a friendly greeting."_

"_My work is important friend," I rubbed at my hair, gaining his attention, "I'm so close to finding a great source of power, something that might even rival Jack O' Blade's own. It is really important that I don't become distracted."_

_I could feel the vein on my forehead throb as I saw him calmly wave it off, that's what infuriated me about this friend of mine, no structure, no coordination, or goals…just…human nature that sometimes leads to…chaos…_

_I took in a calming breathe before waiting patiently before he spoke again while his back was facing me._

"_Jack is still your idol huh," it was the tiniest glance that I found him to be nervous before he looked away, "I am still freaked out that he would be your idol."_

"_I have to start out big," I replied nonchalantly before eyeing him, "why, scared?"_

"_Hell yeah I'm scared, but, if it's you," he scratched his head as he pulled his hood down, that action still surprises me, "I'll still follow you, even if you descend upon the darkness and become the devil himself, then I , will be one of your little minions."_

_He always said things like this, and I, I always have to grin at his loyalty. "What I am still surprised, even till this day, is that you, even as young as you are now, you're one bald teen."_

_True, that may have been one of the main reasons why he didn't like to take his hood down, that bald white head of his shined in the day, and I could tell he was grumbling like an old man. It made me burst into howling laughter as he glared back at me before placing his hood back up._

"_I'm telling yah, it's a family curse, once I study more on Runes, I'm gonna have it cured."_

"_Of course, of course," I humored him before he sped up his walk._

"_Yeah, yeah, hurry up, it's your field test today, Whisper and the Guildmaster are waiting for you."_

"_Oh," I was surprised, time sure passed by fast as I grinned again before catching up to his speed, "so today's the test, how interesting."_

_It was his turn to grin now as he gave me a wry smile, "What, you've been living under a rock all these years?" I scowled as he laughed, "think about it, an apprentice missing his test because he was reading books, how lame!"_

_I crossed my arms as he continued laughing before he placed an arm around my shoulder and smiled, "when you pass, we'll go celebrate, buy some Ale, and see if we can have a fun time with the other apprentices. There was a real good looker in that bunch, heck; we can even check on the maid's quarter, it'll be fun."_

_From his enthusiasm I had to smile before I walked away and gave the idea some thought, "I could relax a bit I guess."_

"_That's the spirit! Now onwards Dave!" he yelled out before pointing ahead towards the guild forest where I spotted two figures in the distance. I turned to see my friend again before I grinned, he would make an excellent right hand man one of these days…_

…_End Memory Lane…_

When we past the headman's hill, it was then that my head started pounding. There was a thing to these memory lapses I seem to have every so often. When I sealed away my darkness, I sealed away a part of myself, and a part of that self has certain memories, tainted memories that should be important to me. Like Necromancer, I can't remember what ever happened to him, that I guess that's what's been causing this headache of mine.

"Hey Luv, you okay"

Rose's voice was comforting as I rubbed my head then sighed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache."

"It must suck but, get ready; there is something evil ahead of us."

It was then I noticed that she and Bill already had their weapons out as I scanned ahead with my will. My eyes were closed as I tried to see the environment ahead before several blocks of energy appeared within my vision and I immediately drew my blade while reopening my eyes.

"Well shit. It's the undead, and by the looks of it, they seem to be the size of a pretty large battalion."

"So, what do we do?" Bill asked.

"We do what we always do when something blocks our path," I led the way, moving forward as I saw the grin that appeared on Bill's face while the smirk that appeared on Rose's own, was a bit intimidating.

"We plow through it."


	30. Old Memories II : Resident Lychfield

Fable 30 Old memories II : Resident Lychfield

* * *

The crackle of lightning sparked in my hand. It bounced from one target to another, connecting them, totaling to around three or six which wasn't enough to kill off even a portion of them. My sword was out; it was crowded before I slammed my hand onto the floor, summoning only a few minions, totaling to three. I had to conserve my will energy just in case this was ole' Jackie's doing.

"Circle formation!" I yelled out, catching the attention of Bill and Rose who fell in place with my minions and surrounded each other. We hacked down the countless number of undead that appeared before us. It was ridiculous, the amount that continued to grow from underground, and even so, some of these creatures looked to be dead for a really long time, as if they had been roaming around, collecting dead bodies for who knows how long.

These creatures were old, smelly, rotten, and filled with the intent to kill, by using any means necessary, even using those rotten teeth of theirs that could bite and mangle the flesh.

"Rose, double chain lightning!" I roared out before concentrating my will power as the blue glow and cackle of lightning appeared.

Briar was right across me as she copied my movement and moved back. We leaned together with our backs pressed, along with everyone else as the lightning connected to multiple targets, until it bounced onto each creature surrounding us.

It had an effect of momentarily giving us a break before several more appeared from not only the cemetery, but, the ground, and the forest nearby. There were too many of them and, we couldn't keep with this assault without growing tired. It was then did I spot the entrance near the large rock wall. It was a demon door, and it was opened, before I threw my will towards it. It seemed to have lit up a sensitive spark of dark will energy, that means, whatever, or, whoever was controlling these creatures could be found inside that cavern.

I saw Bill cut down several of the undead creatures, he had gotten so much stronger, and a lot quicker thanks to that blood curse of his. My minions were hulks, one bore a double bladed staff, another with a giant blade, and the last one with a staff. I directed them to cover our backs then proceeded to yell out to my companions, "Bill, Rose, head over to that cavern, we might find out who's controlling these creatures!"

They quickly turned to my position, and spotted the entrance before responding with a grunt and following along me. They continued to cut down whatever enemies they had within their reach before reaching my sides as I fired up a big ball of fire and sent it exploding on the path before us.

The blade in my hand rushed through my enemies, two slices that cut through several undead before the entrance was opened to us as I turned back once again. The little standing area near the entrance gave a clear view at the number of undead we faced but when I saw, it nearly made me choke as I spotted one of my minions go down from being overwhelmed.

"Holy Avo," I heard Bill whisper beside me as I turned back to the entrance and pulled him along.

I directed my minions to defend the entrance as we stepped inside before I placed my hand on the stone wall and sent my will pulsing into it. The language of the old kingdom was something both beautiful and frightening, a language filled with both magic and power that once filled the world with unimaginable creations. Now the art and culture had been lost in time, but, those who studied it were able to re discover the dead language, especially if they searched in the right direction, and with that language comes the power behind it.

My lips started moving, the noise that I breathed out combined whispers and whistles while the whole cavern vibrated with energy.

"David! What the hell are you doing, we have to seal this entrance!"

I felt a tug on my shoulder that interrupted me before it disappeared.

"Shut up fool," Rose's voice cut through the moans and groans that filled the cavern, "luv' here is doing some incantations, so don't interrupt."

If I wasn't pressed for time, I think I would have hugged her before I finished reciting the last few lines. "There we go!" I yelled out as the cavern shook and the entrance flared with energy.

A shield of will power blocked the entrance while the demon door shook to life. The eyes blinked open as the door slowly closed.

"What did you do?" Bill appeared calmly beside me as we watched my minions become overwhelmed by the mass of the undead, just before the door shut. It was a gruesome sight, if we were to replace them with humans.

I stared at him for a moment; I even found amusement when I saw his pointy ears twitch like a dog, curious, and cautious.

"You reactivated the demon door, that's…impossible!"

We turned around before finding Rose staring agape while her blade dragged on the floor. Her eyes were deep and dark; they were yearning before she focused it on me. Then it changed to something akin to suspicion.

"Who are you, exactly, David?"

I stared at Billy for only a second, but, we both realized it then that given how knowledgeable she was, she was going to figure out who I am…but will she follow me, or will she attack me, that, I could not determine.

"Great, we survive an ordeal and you now choose the time to question him. Avo's crap lady, cut him some slack."

Briar didn't seem too pleased with Billy's comment, and, truthfully, neither was I. I mean, 'Avo's crap', really Bill? If that god was listening right now, he would smite you at this moment.

'Well shit,' cursing wouldn't do me or him any good, but hell, it helped as we all stood there in awkward silence, as if she expected me to tell her that I was the one who caused the dark wars many years ago.

"_**What do I have here, guildies trying to take back this path?"**_

"Who the hell…" Bill started to mutter while I, for the first time, was very glad for the dark eerie evil voice which distracted us for the moment.

"_**No matter, your bodies will be mine to use, so come worthy adversaries, come face your demise from Death Bringer's right hand man, for your body only adds to his army…"**_

"That voice sounds really familiar," I scratched my chin in thought. My second in command, I don't remember anyone of the like, "claiming our bodies, now that just sounds…gross."

"Are you serious!" Bill practically roared out at the cavern as he faced me, "another one of Death Bringer's survivors? And his second in command! ," he sighed before slapping his own face then placed his hands on my shoulder. I could see his eyes were annoyed and pissed, but mostly annoyed as he spoke, "do you have any idea who this guy is, hmm? Any idea at all?"

"Uhhh…" I thought back for a moment, nothing seemed to pop out…

'_Then I will wait here my liege, I will gain the power of the undead, and I will forever protect it until you return…"_

The scene played out well as I could almost see things clearly; even that man's faced that knelt in front of me.

"You don't have to call me that ,as you are my closest friend," I didn't even notice the words that came out of my mouth as I blinked a few times and rubbed at my head, "what the hell."

"What the hell indeed," Rose interrupted before she pointed to the end of the tunnel, "if you are done being all weird and crazy," she started heading out with her sword pointed directly in front of her before glancing back with all seriousness etched in her voice, "an old remnant of Death Bringer still remains, and we need to put him out."

"Y-yeah," my reply was weak as my hand grasped firmly onto my enchanted sword. Something didn't feel right about this, what was I forgetting, and who was my closest friend of the time?

I took in a deep breath which calmed my nerves before passing Briar Rose who took my right side while Bill took my left; I guess I would find out at the end who this person was from my old memories.

The ground rumbled as the bushes from the path ahead of us moaned out with the undead approaching…thank Avo for my ever sharpening enchantment,see, still thinking positive.


End file.
